Darkness Has Come
by M.J.Emery
Summary: The peoples of Middle – Earth have united to defeat the darkness of Mirkwood but divisions within are threatening the war before the first blow falls. As the darkness descends hope falters with Prince Legolas the one with most to lose.
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Has Come  
  
Author: - M.J.Emery  
  
Rating: - PG13  
  
Summary: - The peoples of Middle - Earth have united to defeat the darkness of Mirkwood but divisions within are threatening the war before the first blow falls. As the darkness descends hope falters with Prince Legolas the one with most to lose.  
  
Authors notes: - This is the third and final part of this story arc. It takes place a few days after the end of Nwalmaer so to understand fully the situation and the characters you might want to read that first, although hopefully it will be able to stand alone. Hopefully this gives an adequate conclusion to the arc and all feedback would be very much appreciated. University work is increasing but I will endeavour to update once a week as one of my pet peeves is getting into a story only to have to wait months for an update, I would hopefully spare you this although please do not send flaming balrogs or orc armies if I am a bit late :-) Please don't let this put you off, I hope you enjoy this and please review either on the sites or by email. Well enough blabbering from me. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Just a quick question. Does anyone know the music on the lotr trailers? In the UK it is the music that features on the EA games advert before Return of the King started?  
  
**  
  
'Whoever does not have the stomach for this fight, let him depart. Give him money to speed his departure since we wish not to die in that man's company. Whoever lives past today and comes home safely will rouse himself each year on this day, show his neighbour his scars, and tell embellished stories of all their great feats of battle. These stories he will teach his son and from this day until the end of the world we shall be remembered. We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for whoever has shed his blood with me shall be my brother. And those men afraid to go will think themselves lesser men as they hear how we fought and died together.'  
  
*-* William Shakespeare, Henry V *-*  
  
** The snowflakes fluttered on the wind as if they were alive and capable of moving independently around on the currents. Dusk was quickly approaching and the biting cold penetrated into the bones of anyone unfortunate to be outside. Deep within the forest of Mirkwood stood a solitary elf before a clearing full of crosses. The crosses were simple in design, just plain wood looped together with a crude inscription of a name. There were no bodies; it was a field of mourning. A place that marked the deaths of elves that fought in the defence of Mirkwood as it faltered and crumbled.  
  
The youngest prince of Mirkwood Legolas Greenleaf stood perfectly still letting the snow flurries whirl around him without acknowledging the biting cold that affected all even those of elven descent. His hair blew around his head free from the braids that usually adorned the golden strands. Clutched in numb fingers was a single pale blue flower, he had long forgotten its name but knew it was Kahari's favourite. He was stood before a simple wooden cross. Nothing special, apart from a rough inscription of Kahari's name, indicated that this was his. There was no body, many of the dead had not been recovered and for a brief second Legolas wondered what had happened to it, whether it had been discovered by some of Mirkwood's warriors and given a quick burial knowing not who he was or more disturbing whether it had been taken by orcs. Deciding that he wished not to know he knelt on the snow before the cross.  
  
"I know not what to say, apart from that I am sorry. I failed you." Legolas laid the flower in front of it. "I failed to protect our home and now it is a pitiful remnant of what you once knew. I had thought that when I returned from the quest to destroy the ring that I had improved as an elf, that I was more mature, more knowledgeable of the world but I am not. I have seen so much and learned so little from it."  
  
Legolas silenced for a brief moment as he schooled his thoughts and calmed himself.  
  
"The alliance of elves, dwarfs and men is falling apart and it has barely formed. I am not that naïve to believe that once everyone had declared their loyalty and vows to aid each other that it would all fall into place, but I had hoped that it would take longer for the first words to be crossed. The arguments are over the pettiest things that are not even worth discussing."  
  
He was shaking now, the bitter cold producing a severe reaction in the weakened elf. After his torture and internment in Dol Guldur as prisoner of Sauron and his orcs his healing abilities had not recovered, which Aragorn, Gimli and the others constantly pointed out.  
  
"I am so tired my brother and the battle has not even started." Legolas bowed his head letting his hair curtain his face. He stayed like that for what seemed like an age. The light was fading and the last of the warmth had fled. He had stopped shaking and felt numb.  
  
A strong hand on his shoulder brought him slowly back to reality. Aragorn or Gimli he thought but was surprised when Eomer appeared in his line of vision.  
  
"The fires have been lit, it is not much but I think you will find it warmer." The young King said. Legolas caught his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"I fear I have remained in this position too long."  
  
Eomer stood quickly and proceeded to help the elf to his feet. He held on securely until Legolas steadied and circulation was restored.  
  
"Aragorn and Gimli were about to send out search parties, I supposed you might be here and thought to find you before they did to spare the lecture." Eomer said quietly.  
  
"Thank you. Has calm returned?" he asked the doubt evident in his voice.  
  
Eomer snorted softly. "I fear we have more chance of Gimli climbing trees and engaging the squirrels in conversation than a day passing without argument. It has only stilled because sleep has taken them."  
  
"How do they expect this battle to be won when they cannot agree to the simplest things?"  
  
"In my experience alliances always start like this, it is best to sort out issues before it comes to the battle."  
  
"What if that does not happen? If we are divided we will fall."  
  
"I will not let that happen."  
  
Legolas smiled briefly at the slight arrogance of the comment but knew that it was only meant to install confidence.  
  
"There you are!" Legolas scowled as he heard a familiar voice taking its usual scolding tone. "I have told you that it is neither safe or wise for you to be wondering alone in your present condition."  
  
Aragorn marched forward anger flaring across his face but also concern.  
  
"I am not your child Aragorn to scorn and command, or pregnant neither am I ill."  
  
"Then why is Eomer aiding you to walk?"  
  
Eomer moved away quickly as if to demonstrate that Legolas could support himself.  
  
"What has changed in you to turn you like this? I am your friend."  
  
Eomer moved away to return to his men leaving the two staring at each other.  
  
Aragorn waited until he had gone before turning to face the elf.  
  
"You totally disregard your health and your limitations! You are not infallible."  
  
"Never before have you become so bad! Do you harbour guilt still and think that by trailing around me, commanding me like a small child will help allay that?!"  
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn's face flashed with emotion, deep guilt, then hurt and finally anger. The man stepped right in front of Legolas his eyes flashing.  
  
"I will harbour guilt as you put it for the rest of my life! I failed you, my best friend and I left you to be tortured and tormented whilst your home was destroyed." Aragorn's voice cracked,  
  
"I will never forgive myself and each day that I look at you, watch as you shiver in cold that normally wouldn't affect you, as you stumble over things that normally wouldn't present a problem to you I feel levels of terrible guilt that you cannot even begin to understand. Each day I wake and for a few seconds, before it all sinks in before I remember all of this, I feel content and then I look at you, look in your eyes and see that spark gone and the hatred."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Aragorn placed two fingers against the elf's lips.  
  
"I know you forgive me.but how can you, I don't know if I could ever face you if our positions were reversed. As much as we can deny it everything has changed between us. How can you ever trust me? How can you fight by my side as you once did knowing that when it came down to it I would falter again threatening your life?"  
  
Legolas took a step back and spoke.  
  
"I forgive you Estel, true sometimes I feel anger but not towards you. My home has been destroyed, my brother is dead and the creatures that did this are preparing to attack again and kill my friends, still I feel no anger, the only anger I feel is towards myself for letting this happen and nothing you, Gimli or anyone else can say will change that. I am a Prince of Mirkwood, sworn to protect it at all costs and I have failed. The guilt of that is ingrained within me and each day as the casualty lists increase a part of me fades. Every time you or Gimli or my father or anyone remind me of my frailties the guilt increases more because I am not able to protect my home as I was born to do."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "I am sorry Legolas, I am just concerned. You are not healing, it seems that you have reached a point that your grievous wounds of the mind and body are healed and your body has stopped. As a friend and healer I worry for you and I know it grates on you but you have only just been returned to me and I wish not to lose you again. Forgive me?"  
  
Legolas heard the plea in Aragorn's voice and let his features soften. "Aye but please can we try in the future to have conversations that do not involve one of us asking the other for forgiveness."  
  
Aragorn's face widened in a smile. "Agreed. Now let us warm ourselves by the fire as I fear I am losing feeling in my toes."  
  
Legolas nodded and joined the man as they headed towards the fire. For tonight the arguments and discussions were over but both knew that the morning would present new ones that would require patience and diplomacy of the highest degree, which would demand a peaceful night sleep.  
  
** Gimli muttered several curses of an obscure dialect of dwarfish as the morning sunlight burned through the window of his tent and through his closed eyelids reminding him that indeed it was morning and pretty late morning if the sun was anything to go by. With another groan he sat up and opened his eyes hissing as the rays blinded him, oh how he wished he were within a cave, no pesky sunlight there. From the groans around him he knew his fellow dwarfs were feeling the same. As soon as vision was restored to him, apart from the black dots that floated around as if mocking him, he noted that the snowfall that night had indeed been heavy, heavier than on previous days. The tents that had been hastily erected creaked under the strain of the drifts and he hastily ordered them to be cleared. He would be loath to spend the day re - erecting them.  
  
A deep rumbling reminded him that he needed food and he remembered that he was supposed to be breakfasting with Aragorn and Legolas. Oh well it looked like it would be lunch and that there would be a lecture for him about tardiness. With a loud sigh he trod through the snow making precious little progress as with every step he sank deeper into the white drifts. 'Well' he thought to himself 'I could say that I had every intention of making breakfast but it took this long to get to their tents.'  
  
Looking around he saw that the others were having similar difficulties. Moving out of the clearing that the dwarf's had been assigned he proceeded through the clearing of Rohan soldiers and approached the tents of Gondor. The elves were housed some distance off although where the Mirkwood elves resided no one quite knew, the clearings had been enchanted so that they weren't discovered but that still did not stop the posting of guards. The others were stood around fires in an attempt to warm themselves nervously watching the foreboding shadows of the forest that even in sunlight did not dispel. Others sharpened their weapons as if afraid that if they went blunt creatures would swarm down on them with murderous intentions.  
  
The giant tent of the King of Gondor had already been cleared of snow and the silver tree of Gondor was glowing brightly in the sunlight. The two guards in front of the tent nodded and opened the flap admitting the dwarf. Gimli had to blink rapidly as everything went black as his eyes used to the bright glowing white snow slowly adjusted to the change.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Gimli for a moment I feared you might have been buried in a snow drift unable to get out." A familiar musical voice mocked. As soon as Gimli could see he awarded Legolas with a glare that quelled most but unfortunately the elf was not one of them. Legolas laughed merrily. Aragorn was sat next to the elf both eating, albeit Legolas was pushing food around the plate with the seeming intent that if he did it enough some of it would disappear as if by magic. Gimli caught Aragorn watching the elf out of the corner of his eye and frowning as he did so. Deciding not to comment Gimli sat down and helped himself to some of the food in the centre of the table.  
  
"I apologise for my tardiness my friends." He said before he bit into some of the meat.  
  
Aragorn waved off his apology. "It matters not, it was an informal meal and as you see Legolas and I have only just begun to eat."  
  
"Problems?" Gimli questioned as he took a deep gulp of the ale that Aragorn had poured on his arrival.  
  
"Nay. My father had to brief the warrior captains this morning. It went on longer than expected." Legolas stated.  
  
"Well there is not much you can do now with weather like this." Gimli replied.  
  
"On the contrary Master Dwarf unlike you we can walk on snow therefore we do not sink like lead weights." Legolas mocked his eyes glinting in mirth.  
  
"Well until you can walk on water I remain unimpressed." Gimli snorted.  
  
Legolas just smiled and Gimli suddenly felt very concerned for his immediate well-being. Aragorn sensing the rising level of mischievousness between the two interrupted.  
  
"May I ask what the topic of this council was?" The light atmosphere within the tent vanished within the blink of an eye and a flash of terrible anguish flashed across Legolas's face. Aragorn cursed his foolish tongue.  
  
Legolas ducked his head and when he lifted it his face was masked, all emotions hidden.  
  
"We are taking casualty numbers, working out who is missing still. Many of us within Azian's party were presumed dead. We cannot find the bodies and that leads us to consider possibilities we wish not to."  
  
Silence reigned within the tent, as the three were lost with their own thoughts. The silence was interrupted as Eomer entered.  
  
"We have been summoned." He said ruefully. "Lord Elrond and Gandalf wish to speak to all of us. They believe we have been sat idle for too long."  
  
Legolas eyes flashed angrily and he stabbed a piece of fruit with much more force than necessary.  
  
Aragorn glanced at him but decided to ignore him for the time being.  
  
"Then we shall attend." Aragorn said rising, placing his napkin on his plate. Gimli followed suit and after a brief moment Legolas rose as well.  
  
The quartet left the tent and made the short walk to Lord Elrond's tent. Opening the flap they stepped in and were greeted by Lord Elrond and Gandalf sat comfortably discussing the snow.  
  
"Ah now we are all here we can begin." Gandalf said as he blew a smoke ring into the air.  
  
** 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews and I hope you will enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
**  
  
"Whenever you say that I have a sudden feeling that my immediate welfare is about to be threatened." Legolas stated with a small smile.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about young one." Gandalf replied innocently and Legolas shook his head with a knowing smile.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "You cannot deny it Gandalf. Normally your appearance alone is cause for us to fear."  
  
Gandalf grumbled quietly to himself.  
  
The quartet sat at the other chairs around the table that dominated the main space of the tent.  
  
"The reason we have summoned you is to discuss the problems that we seem to be having agreeing to things that are even mundane. We need to resolve these issues to prevent the council becoming weighed down in arguments over things of a trivial nature." Lord Elrond stated.  
  
"I have a feeling that this conversation is aimed towards a certain group." Legolas stated folding his arms across his chest and fixing Elrond with a withering glare.  
  
"Indeed." Gandalf stated.  
  
"So why is my father not here?" Legolas asked already aware of the reason but wanting to hear it out loud.  
  
"You know why. His temper is causing most of the problems." Gandalf said. Legolas became angry at the slight to his father.  
  
"He only angers due to just provocation. The fact is that it seems that the strategy of this alliance is to sacrifice Mirkwood to save Middle Earth. I may not be as vocal as my father but I feel the same way. We did not ask for your aid so that you may decide that we were not worth saving!"  
  
"Legolas that is not our intention." Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Really! We wanted to take back our palace, my home and this was dismissed instantly."  
  
"There was no strategic advantage to this."  
  
"It is my home. If Minas Tirith had fallen, Gondor would try to reclaim it and do not seek to claim that it is different."  
  
"The harsh reality Legolas is that it is different. The survival of Gondor and Rohan is fundamentally important to the survival of Middle Earth. The time of the elves is over Legolas you know that as well as I do, the taking back of the citadel of Mirkwood to put brutally is not worth the casualties." Gandalf continued.  
  
Legolas's face contorted in fury. "If that is the case you will remove yourselves from our lands and when our casualties are too great that we fall then you can make your stand on our borders."  
  
A number of immediate protests sounded.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried in dismay.  
  
"Gandalf did not mean it that way Legolas!" Gimli agreed.  
  
Eomer also stated his intention to remain.  
  
"Fool of a wood elf!" Gandalf roared rising to his feet but Legolas refused to quell or back down standing as well.  
  
"Your words make the sacrifices of those who have died meaningless! We can save Mirkwood!"  
  
"Mirkwood was lost when it stopped being called Greenwood. Your deaths will not change anything. They will be in vain." Elrond stated trying to calm the escalating situation.  
  
"They will be for our home, our people and fulfilling the oaths we swore. You would die in the defence of your homeland even if it was a lost cause as would I." Legolas stated letting some of his anger dissipate as he tried to get his point across.  
  
"It would not just be you dying but others, not those of Mirkwood." Gandalf said stepping forward.  
  
"You came here to aid us, to save Mirkwood." Legolas said his face contorting in anguish as he realised that the destruction of his homeland was becoming a very possible future.  
  
"We did!" Aragorn exclaimed before even the elf lord or Gandalf could speak. "We did Legolas"  
  
"Nay Aragorn. We cannot save Mirkwood." Elrond said.  
  
"You liars! You wretched liars!" Legolas snarled and turned to leave. Gandalf grabbed his arm to prevent him doing so, but Legolas yanked his arm free.  
  
"I believed you this time and you have failed me. Now I have to explain this to my people who will not be understanding and you have made me appear a fool. I have been warned about trusting mortals and I ignored them, argued in your favour and when I ask it returned you do nothing. I fought with Rohan at Helm's Deep and Gondor in the battle for Minas Tirith yet you will not fight with me for my home?"  
  
"The dwarfs' will stand with you. Can't let you go and get yourself killed." Gimli said resolutely.  
  
"Aye Rohan will stand with you!"  
  
"We all will it just needs more preparation and discussion." Aragorn stated firmly to the annoyance of Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"Then we shall fail!" Gandalf declared.  
  
"Well while you discuss it I will rejoin my people and fight for the liberation of my home!" Legolas stated angrily.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called but the elf left without looking back.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf and Elrond prepared to take his anger out on the two.  
  
"You could have handled that much better!" he snapped.  
  
"It was only the truth Aragorn and it needed to be said." Elrond said as he sat back down at the table.  
  
"Still a bit more sensitivity could have been used. You are discussing the destruction of a Kingdom of elves. Legolas is not going to turn around and go fine, let Mirkwood fall. It is his home, where he was born, where he lives." Aragorn stated.  
  
"We know that!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
"If that is the case." Eomer said stepping forward. "That leads me to wonder whether all this war has made us so hardened that we no longer see people as people but as things that can be lost for what we perceive to be the greater good. Legolas has suffered terribly and during our wars he supported us whole-heartedly, in return at the first hurdle we are willing to let his home fall. I may not have known Legolas as long as any of you but still I see the injustice in our actions. I cannot in good conscience abandon Mirkwood without at least attempting to take it back." Eomer stated resolutely.  
  
The response to this was silence as the words were absorbed. "I have to see to my men." Eomer announced and promptly left unwilling to continue the conversation.  
  
"I agree with Eomer. I will not abandon Legolas as he would not abandon us." Gimli said.  
  
Gandalf sighed, "We are not doing this to be callous Gimli. I would never lightly suggest that we abandon Legolas and Mirkwood but it is highly unlikely that we can stop this army and save Mirkwood. Its defences are all but gone; her warriors are few in number, weary and wounded. Legolas himself is still weak; his mind is permanently scarred from the ordeal and invasion by Sauron and he refuses to admit his weaknesses."  
  
"Weaknesses?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"I know he has not recovered properly. Do you know anything more?" Aragorn demanded his concern for Legolas increasing.  
  
"He has not recovered fully and I fear what the proximity to Dol Guldur will do to him. The defences within his mind are almost gone and if Sauron wishes to engage in another attack on him then I fear he will not be able to withstand it. If he falls, we all can fall, he knows too much about Mirkwood, its defences and us."  
  
"What can you do? Surely you can help him?" Gimli demanded anxiously.  
  
"To be able to help him he needs to admit that he requires help. There are methods that can be put into place so that his minds defences are increased. It will need his full cooperation and will be quite invasive, probably uncomfortable." Elrond said.  
  
"Is this the elves version of uncomfortable, meaning almost agony or normal creatures version of uncomfortable?" Gimli questioned suspiciously and he was met with silence and a glare from Elrond.  
  
"I will talk to him." Aragorn stated.  
  
"I fear that entails more of a problem then you think it does." Gandalf responded.  
  
"Do not worry Gandalf I have known Legolas for many years and I know how stubborn he can be."  
  
"Very well then I shall leave it to you and adjourn this meeting until the council tomorrow." Elrond said rising to his feet. Aragorn and Gimli nodded and left the two behind.  
  
** 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the reviews. I implore everyone to review, please make my day :-) Hope you enjoy!  
  
* Legolas was furious as he strode out of the clearing. As soon as he was out of sight of the camps he lightly jumped into the nearest tree. Climbing higher and proceeding deeper into the forest Legolas's mood darkened. He loved his home and would do anything to protect it. As he reached the platforms that his people had set up his heart clenched in grief. How could anyone conceive of letting Mirkwood fall?  
  
"Legolas!" A very familiar voice called and a blonde elf appeared before him.  
  
"Azian." He said wearily.  
  
"What's wrong little brother?" Azian teased lightly.  
  
"I was just in council with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. They state that there is little chance in saving Mirkwood and they wish not to attempt it."  
  
Azian's face fell. "Surely you jest?" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I would not jest about something like this." He snapped angrily. Azian held up his hands.  
  
"Calm down Las." Azian said using Legolas's childish nickname. Legolas sighed and sat gracefully down on the platform where Azian joined him. They sat in silence for a while, shoulders touching and legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"How do I tell father?" Legolas questioned quietly.  
  
Azian smiled slightly. "Out of range of weapons and any sharp objects."  
  
Legolas smiled. "He will need to know before the council tomorrow or I fear the consequences."  
  
"It must be the enemy's ploy. Get an enraged wood elf king to kill all the leaders in one go."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I missed you so much. You are the only one who could find humour in a lose - lose situation."  
  
"Ahh but it seems your friend have given me a run for my money. Gimli is fairly amusing!"  
  
"Aye he is!"  
  
The two laughed. After a few minutes of silence, they calmed themselves and Legolas rose.  
  
With a sigh he spoke. "There is no use in putting off the inevitable. I will seek out father."  
  
Azian rose as well and stated his intention to follow. "Someone has to protect you."  
  
"You? Now I am truly afraid." Legolas laughed and jumped from the platform before the blow Azian aimed at his head got near him.  
  
It took them only a few minutes to reach the place where their father had set up his command. Stepping past the veils that hid those within, but allowed the air to flow freely, they entered. Thranduil was present, as was Aeolian and Varnier, one of the warrior's captains who had been with Thranduil and Aeolian in the Haven.  
  
"Legolas, Azian." Thranduil greeted. "Legolas I did not expect to see you this day. I thought you were with King Elessar?"  
  
"I was but something arose that I felt you should know immediately." Legolas said moving forward and bowing respectfully.  
  
"Then speak for I wish to know what has worried you."  
  
"I was summoned to see Lord Elrond and Mithrandir with Kings Elessar and Eomer and Lord Gimli. The elves of Mirkwood were the topic of conversation, as were you. Lord Elrond and Mithrandir felt that Mirkwood could not be saved. They wished to bring up at the council their opinion that the defence of our home is neither worth the casualties or is actually achievable."  
  
Instead of the expression of rage that Legolas had expected to appear on his fathers face it held a calm acceptance.  
  
"So they have made their decision. I feared that I knew this was coming, although I am disappointed."  
  
"Pardon?" Legolas said confused. Thranduil laughed a bitter laugh.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how young you are."  
  
Legolas's face became indignant.  
  
"They came to our aid yes but they are not willing to lose all for us. You are blinded by your friendships, you gave your all to help them but as much as you want it from them in return, they will not give it."  
  
"I am not blinded by my friendships. I will talk to them, tomorrow at the council we can work on a plan that can save Mirkwood, it is not impossible."  
  
"Their decisions will not change before tomorrow Legolas. They told you because they thought they were being your friends. They thought to let you know so it wouldn't be a surprise tomorrow at the council when they announced their intentions." Thranduil said kindly.  
  
"No Aragorn, Gimli even Eomer stated they were not leaving without fighting." Legolas protested.  
  
"But Lord Elrond and Mithrandir have already made clear their opinions. How long before they persuade the others that we are not worth saving?"  
  
"They will not abandon me!" Legolas stated fervently.  
  
"Nay they do not intend to but circumstances will force their hand. We must rely on ourselves as always." Thranduil said as he gripped his son's shoulder in a comforting manner.  
  
"We are sending out scouting parties." He said. "I wish you to lead one, Azian will lead another. Aeolian will remain here. Select your warriors and take horses. I need the reports quickly."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes father." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"Do not engage the enemy unless there is no other alternative. Be safe my sons."  
  
Legolas and Azian left. At the bottom of the tall tree that they had been in stood two elves with two elvish horses. The brothers stood facing the horses that regarded them with equal expressions of curiosity. Legolas stepped forward to one of the horses, the tallest of the pair. The horse shook his snowy white head shaking his mane and then nudged Legolas with his muzzle.  
  
"Hello" he said softly and the horse whinnied and butted him again.  
  
"He likes you." Azian commented from his position stroking his horse's neck.  
  
"It must be my winning personality." Legolas said. Azian snorted.  
  
"More likely he recognises you are a soft touch and will spoil him rotten." As if to prove the point the horse started snuffling around looking for food. Legolas laughed.  
  
"What's his name?" Legolas asked  
  
"Astalder (Valiant one)" the elf who had led him said.  
  
The horse snorted, raised his head and held it high as if to prove his name.  
  
"Hmm mischievous one maybe." Astalder stamped his hoof.  
  
Legolas laughed and swung onto his back. The horse had a soft linen bridle with no bit and a small blanket with the emblem of Mirkwood emblazoned on it. Astalder reared playfully and neighed joyously.  
  
"I will be right back!" Legolas announced. Azian nodded. He knew where his brother was going.  
  
*  
  
Astalder cantered swiftly through the forest and into the clearings where the others were gathered. His arrival caught the attention of most present, but he ignored them. He dismounted quickly and headed for his tent, Astalder followed wearily watching everyone. Legolas entered and froze. Aragorn was sat on a chair facing the entrance waiting for him. Legolas sighed and walked past him and gathered his things.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Aragorn enquired casually.  
  
"My father is sending out scouting parties. I am leading one of them."  
  
"Where?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Where ever it takes me. Where the enemy is." Legolas muttered avoiding answering the question unwilling to get into a debate.  
  
"Near Dol Guldur?"  
  
"What with all the questions? Speak your mind Aragorn!" Legolas said exasperated.  
  
"I fear for you."  
  
Legolas whirled around angrily.  
  
"Is that all you can say to me? You fear for me! We have already had this conversation Aragorn I will not repeat myself!"  
  
"Then stop this and listen to me."  
  
"Listen to what? You telling me that you feel that I am ill. That to save Mirkwood we need to have more discussion and debate on the issue! Is there anything you need to add?"  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas and forced him closer.  
  
"The closer to Dol Guldur you get the more chance Sauron has to invade your mind! Your mind is weak and unprotected!"  
  
"Are you saying that I would give in? Surrender to him?" Legolas snarled.  
  
"No!" Aragorn said resisting the urge to shake the elf. "Please let Gandalf help you!"  
  
"So you have been discussing me?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Aragorn said desperately.  
  
"Look at this from my point of you and you may understand. Do not speak of this again!" Legolas pulled his arms free and gathered his things. He turned to leave.  
  
"I will not abandon my people and if I have to sacrifice myself to protect my homeland I will do it. You are my friend please do not make me give that up. I will see you when I return."  
  
"Be careful." Aragorn said softly. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Always."  
  
** 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: - Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the shortness!!  
  
+  
  
Astalder veered sharply to avoid a snarling warg that had leapt out of the tree line. Legolas let loose an oath that would have made Gimli blush and brought his bow around and shot it through the neck. The wargs had set upon them with barely enough time to call a warning. They had not expected the enemy to be so close to the camps so the attack had been a total surprise and therefore effective. His party of ten elves had suffered one casualty straight away, the unfortunate elf being ripped from his horse and carried away. Whistles echoed as the scout party urgently called for aid from the other parties.  
  
Legolas turned around to try and take count of how the rest of his party fared, this momentarily lapse of concentration cost him as a warg pounced knocking both him and Astalder off their feet. Legolas rolled over but Astalder with a furious scream reared up and struck the warg with his failing hooves. The warg kept coming but Astalder refused to give up. The horse reared again, striking the wargs head and Legolas winced as he heard the skull crack and give way. Quickly getting to his feet Legolas remounted.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered to the stallion. Looking around he saw most of the wargs had been defeated the others were fleeing.  
  
"Kill them all!!" he cried. "None must escape."  
  
He saw two elves rush into the forest to kill a fleeing warg, the final one of the attacking party.  
  
Suddenly a party of elves dropped to the ground and some mounted elves appeared through the trees. Legolas recognised Azian who quickly came over to him.  
  
"A little late brother." Legolas stated. Azian looked over him worriedly checking for injuries.  
  
"Does your head hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Legolas asked as he reached a hand up to touch his head. Bringing it away he saw blood.  
  
"Oh...no it doesn't." Legolas said before nudging Astalder to move over to the rest of his warriors. With a sigh of relief he realised all apart from Rynin, who had been carried off, were still standing some albeit shakily.  
  
Turing back to face Azian and Varnier, who had led one of the other scouting parties, he looked grim.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
*  
  
"Riders" a voice called. Aragorn glanced at Gimli and Eomer before hurrying out of the tent. He had a niggling feeling that he knew who it was and he was proved right. Legolas came trotting into sight followed by some obviously wounded elves. It was then that he noticed the gash just above Legolas's left eye that had bled down his face.  
  
"Legolas. Damn elf what have you done now?" Gimli's gruff voice grumbled as the dwarf hurried forward.  
  
"I do not have much time. There are wargs nearer to the camps than realised. Be on guard for I fear they are not the only dark creatures abroad."  
  
"Thank you for the warning. How fare you and your party?" Aragorn asked.  
  
A flash of grief crossed Legolas's face. "A member of my party fell."  
  
"Tis not your fault lad" Gimli said reading his thoughts. Legolas turned to him.  
  
"They are my responsibility. Be careful." Legolas said and the party of elves moved away as quickly as they arrived.  
  
Aragorn watched them go before turning and heading back into the tent. Stopping on the way he told his Captains to double the guards.  
  
** Aragorn had barely sat back down with Eomer and Gimli to discuss possible stratagem and deployment of troops when the flap opened and Lord Elrond and Gandalf stepped in.  
  
"Legolas needs to be removed from his command!" Gandalf stated and Eomer choked on his drink.  
  
"I think the likelihood of that happening is remote." Aragorn said as soon as he recovered from the shock and the bluntness of the comment. "He is one of the King's sons, a seasoned warrior and he will not let it happen. Neither will I."  
  
"Surely you can see the problem with him being in such a sensitive position." Gandalf commented.  
  
"I can but if you want to destroy him you are going the right away about it."  
  
"Thranduil will not accept it." Elrond stated. "If we go marching in there and demand Legolas to be removed then we will completely lose the wood elves in the alliance and I know for a fact we will be out of Mirkwood before we could explain."  
  
"Something needs to be done and quickly for he is watching." Gandalf continued.  
  
"He?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"Sauron."  
  
"How do you know this?" Gimli demanded concerned.  
  
Gandalf ignored the question.  
  
"So you are proposing that we march in, remove Legolas and force him to go through that procedure?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"If it comes to that." Gandalf said calmly.  
  
Aragorn snorted.  
  
"And face the wrong end of Mirkwood's warriors."  
  
"What else do you propose? Talking to him didn't work!"  
  
"No but look at this from his point of view. Look at what he has gone through!" Aragorn stated. "He arrived home after the war of the ring, it was meant to be a time of peace and how sorely Mirkwood deserved it. He was looking forward to resting, see his family happy and Mirkwood flourish, but no. They found a dark army with numbers big enough to wipe out his entire people ready to attack. Desperately he and his people called for aid. He came to us thinking that of course we would help him we were his friends; he had aided us in our time of need and felt for certain that we would aid him. No I turned him down, the elves abandoned him and only Gimli, a dwarf, no offensive intended, would help him. He returned home and the attack devastated them, killed his brother and captured him. For the next year he was tortured beyond comprehension. Finally rescued and an alliance forms to defeat the army and we say that Mirkwood cannot be saved and he is a threat to his people. He has been betrayed by people he trusted, he forgave me and then we turn around and do this to him. How can we do this without him thinking that we have once again turned against him?"  
  
"By convincing him that it is for his benefit and for the good of his people. If he will not listen to reason..."  
  
Aragorn interrupted Gandalf. "And we are the voices of reason?! If I were him I would be about ready to doubt our friendships or even if we were on the same side?"  
  
"Well we have to do something!" Eomer stated.  
  
"Nothing is going to be decided by tomorrow. We should see what the council brings and then go from there." Aragorn commented and the others reluctantly agreed.  
  
** 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Thank you very much for the reviews!!! Any hints on how you think it can be improved or what you like would be so appreciated!!! I hope you enjoy it. :-)  
  
**  
  
The day of the war council dawned brightly but Legolas paid it little attention. He sat on the highest branch of the tree that he and Azian had shared that night gazing across the tree line. It was still; the animals and birds had retreated from the darkness and moved on. The silence grieved Legolas, he remembered running through these woods as a child without a care in the world. The darkness had been present when he was an elfling but not nearly as widespread as it was now. With a sigh he reached up to rub his eyes and flinched forgetting the cut above his eye.  
  
"You have not been sleeping." A voice stated. Aeolian appeared by his side.  
  
"Azian told you." Legolas said exasperatedly. "Its one night!"  
  
"You are a hopeless liar little brother." Aeolian said with a smile as he brushed a few wayward strands of hair behind Legolas's ear.  
  
"Never hurts to try."  
  
"Try all you like Legolas but I shall see through it."  
  
Legolas smiled. "So what is the real reason for your visit? The fact that last night I didn't sleep is not it, is it."  
  
"Well that concerns me but no that is not the reason. The council today will go ill for us and I fear for you."  
  
"Fear for me? Have you and the others had a secret meeting where you discussed me and agreed on the phrase I fear for you as a start to every conversation that anyone has with me?" Legolas inquired tiredly.  
  
"Yes Legolas. It happens every night. We have secret code, language and greeting. Its very hush hush but I fear now you have discovered it we will have to kill you." Aeolian deadpanned.  
  
Legolas scowled. "It is not funny!" he snapped.  
  
"I never suggested it was. You are being paranoid. Just because all of your friends are worried about you does not mean that there is a big conspiracy."  
  
"I am fine." Legolas said resolutely.  
  
Aeolian nodded "And that continual reply of I'm fine results in us all growing increasingly concerned for you. You are not fine Legolas and you need to admit that to yourself."  
  
"I will not listen to this. We have to go or we will be late." Legolas said standing up and moving down the tree. Aeolian followed him.  
  
"Avoid it all you want but I will not let you carry on like this. After the council you and I are going to have a long talk."  
  
Legolas ignored him.  
  
** King Thranduil watched as the members of the hastily formed alliance entered the clearing. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were among the first to arrive. Thranduil nodded politely at the pair who returned the greeting and took seats on rocks placed for the purpose. King Aragorn and his contingent of Gondorian soldiers arrived with King Eomer and his soldiers. The dwarfs were among the last to arrive and most of them began grumbling straight away. Thranduil rolled his eyes and watched as his three surviving sons entered and joined him. Legolas looked annoyed as did Aeolian and he realised that the two must have had words.  
  
Thranduil nodded to Gandalf who rose and called for silence. This was promptly gained.  
  
"This meeting is for the purpose of planning our next move, it will not be interrupted by things of little consequence whose only purpose is to antagonise other parties." Gandalf stated forcefully giving the dwarfs and elves a meaningful glance.  
  
"Our next move?" one of the dwarfs stated. "We have not even made a first one!"  
  
"Comments like that!" Gandalf snapped and the dwarf muttered darkly.  
  
Thranduil rose to his feet. "We thank you all for your continued presence here and are grateful for the aid you have generously offered."  
  
The kings' nodded. "It is the least we can do." Aragorn stated with a smile directed at Legolas.  
  
"Our scouts have reported that the enemy is on the move with their own scouting parties. The pack of wargs that attacked the party that my son was commanding were much closer to our camps that we thought they were. It will not take them long to go on the offensive." Thranduil stated  
  
"Is this intelligence accurate?" the dwarf spoke again.  
  
"As much as we can tell. We have not been able to get within sight of Dol Guldur despite our best efforts."  
  
"You have been sending parties to Dol Guldur?" Gandalf demanded.  
  
"Yes. It has been monitored constantly since darkness descended on our realm."  
  
"Why then was it not noticed that they were building an army?" Eomer questioned curiously.  
  
Thranduil and his sons exchanged looks and Legolas's face darkened.  
  
"We were betrayed and misled by one of our advisors. He was in charge of the scout parties in the southern borders." Thranduil said calmly but deep anger flashed in his eyes, not only did he betray them but he gave the enemy his son and a deep cold rage burned within him.  
  
The dwarf laughed and Legolas glared at him with such fury that the short being shrunk back and looked away.  
  
"Where are your warriors now?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Scouting parties. Watching over the camps." Legolas stated.  
  
"We have not seen them." Eomer said confused.  
  
Legolas smiled. "That is the point."  
  
Gandalf also smiled. "No one can find a wood elf if he does not want to be seen."  
  
"That worked!!!" the outspoken dwarf scoffed.  
  
Before anyone could speak Gimli turned to face him. "Leave now. I will speak to you later."  
  
The dwarf looked ready to protest but Gimli snarled. "One more word and you will be sent home in disgrace."  
  
The chastised dwarf left and Gimli turned back to the others.  
  
"I apologise for Rarden's behaviour." Gimli said bowing slightly.  
  
"Apology accepted but there is no need." Thranduil said. "I hardly expected the prejudices between our races to instantly disappear nor did I expect the situation we have found ourselves in to be accepted without negative comments. We are not without fault."  
  
Both Gandalf and Elrond exchanged surprised looks that made Thranduil smile. 'So they think I am incapable of being rational' he mused. 'How little they know.'  
  
Clearing his throat gently, Thranduil spoke. "Getting back to the point my warriors are scouting but as you all know we are diminished in numbers. We cannot perform all the functions that we once could. There are numerous things that need to be accomplished including the building of defences, setting up supply stations and planning ambushes. We could use your aid to set up; each of you has your own strengths that would greatly enhance our own warriors, if you are willing?"  
  
"The defence of Mirkwood to put it bluntly is not our priority. Meagre defences will not stop anything; just increase the number of casualties on an ever-growing list? Are you willing to cause the deaths of your last remaining warriors? Your sons?" Gandalf said calmly.  
  
A flash of terrible anger swept across Thranduil's face, the comment about his sons hit deep in his heart. He took a deep breath and watched as his three sons came to stand by him.  
  
"As I told you Mithrandir the defence of Mirkwood may not be a priority to you but we will not so easily sweep it aside. Your arguments will gain no supporters among the wood elves so don't even attempt it!" Legolas stated angrily but resolutely his head held high daring anyone to challenge him.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the sight, Legolas like his father and brothers had a will of steel and no one could change their minds once made up.  
  
"Then you hasten your own defeat." Gandalf said sadly. Legolas sighed.  
  
"This conversation will go round and round in circles with all of us agreeing to disagree and will undoubtedly get us no where." Thranduil said. "The fact of the matter is the enemy is regrouped and ready to move. They know we are here. We need to make defences. Mirkwood may fall but you cannot deny we know the enemy and forest well. It would be beneficial to have the first line of defences near the southern borders and through the forest have a series of ambushes and defences to fall back on if the need arises. This war will not be won in a pitched battle. We need to unsettle them, weaken their numbers, divide them up and then go for the kill." The King took a deep breath and then begun again looking over the group catching their eyes as he studied each of them.  
  
"We have been fighting longer than most of you have been alive, if Mirkwood shall fall then the wood elves will fall with it. We will not abandon it and it is not within your right to tell us to leave it. As I have said each of you have your strengths that form your methods of fighting, combined we will triumph! Gimli your people have raw strength and a fondness for stone, setting up traps in caves and underground will be extremely beneficial."  
  
Gimli nodded thoughtfully and began a hushed discussion with several advisors.  
  
"King Eomer your great strength is your horsemanship and therefore speed. You could lay ambushes and aid our scouts."  
  
Eomer looked surprised at being addressed individually and being praised by the elf king. Thranduil turned to address Aragorn.  
  
"King Elessar you have been a great friend of my son for many years. You know the forest well and your skills as a ranger will be greatly appreciated. Your people as well as ours have held back the darkness from our realms for many years and have experience with building defences and fighting in small but effective attacking groups."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "As I said anything to help."  
  
"It seems that you have thought this through carefully." Elrond said almost surprised.  
  
"I have had a long time." Thranduil said sadly.  
  
The meeting dissolved into separate conversations discussing what they could contribute to the war effort. Gandalf cleared his throat loudly and called for quiet.  
  
"All of this can be discussed later within your own camps but for now there is a more important issue that needs to be discussed."  
  
Surprised and confused expressions turned to face the wizard.  
  
"And what would that be?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Gandalf turned and stared straight at Legolas. "Your son."  
  
** 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: - Thank you again for the reviews, it really means a lot to me especially as I am worried that this is not as good as my others. I have so much work that it makes it hard to spend as much time as I would like on it. I know its had a slow start but I promise the action is coming!!  
  
**  
  
"What about my son?" Thranduil questioned, knowing exactly which son he was talking about.  
  
"Do not pretend to be ignorant on the matter. Legolas is ill and while he is, he remains a threat to the security of this realm. I have tried to talk to him on the matter but he refuses to listen and becomes confrontational. I now appeal to you to talk some sense into the prince."  
  
Legolas looked furious and opened his mouth to retort but Aeolian pulled him back.  
  
"Listen to them Legolas. They only want to help you. We know what happened to you was terrible and has left you scarred but you need this help; under no circumstances will we let anything happen to you again, so please little brother." Aeolian pleaded.  
  
Legolas reacted violently and pulled back.  
  
"Do not touch me!" he snarled and Aeolian stepped back, Legolas had never spoken to him like that, ever.  
  
Legolas backed away from the group. "You want to help me? Then leave me alone. You had your chance to help me and you failed. You have no idea what I went through!"  
  
"FOOL!" Gandalf roared. "Stop being stubborn and listen."  
  
"No!" Legolas snapped and began to leave.  
  
"Legolas Thranduilion!" Thranduil shouted and Legolas froze. "Do not turn your back on me."  
  
Legolas turned, his eyes full of anger, challenging.  
  
"This meeting is over. You will be told by messenger further such meetings." Thranduil stated coldly his eyes not leaving Legolas.  
  
Quickly the others left unwilling to be in the tense atmosphere or face the anger of Thranduil.  
  
"That includes you Mithrandir." Thranduil said turning to see the wizard remaining. After a few seconds Gandalf left.  
  
"How dare you talk to your brother like that! You forget your place." Thranduil said incensed. Legolas visibly calmed down.  
  
"I am sorry Aeolian." Legolas apologised. Aeolian nodded.  
  
"Come and sit down." Thranduil said indicating the ground next to him. Aeolian and Azian also sat down.  
  
"Why are you so adverse to us helping you my son?" Thranduil asked softly.  
  
Legolas bowed his head and studied his hands. "Legolas?" Thranduil prompted.  
  
"Because you can't." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aeolian asked.  
  
"I am changed. As much as I want to go back to how I was I can't. It haunts me he haunts me. In my dreams I see it, I can almost feel the pain, the darkness and fear. I am afraid that I am so weak and he will get me again, that I will be unable to resist and will betray you." Legolas's voice was muffled as Aeolian wrapped him in a huge hug and Legolas sobbed desperately. Azian rubbed his back in soothing circles.  
  
Thranduil rose to his feet and exited without being noticed. His surviving sons would consol each other and talk some sense into Legolas. As he entered the tree line he noticed that Gandalf was still watching.  
  
"If you cause him any further hurt then I will not be responsible for actions. Use a lot more tact next time." Thranduil warned and left Gandalf alone.  
  
* Eventually Legolas sat back and blushed slightly. "I am sorry." He said embarrassed.  
  
Aeolian laughed. "I have held you when you spent the whole of Azian's birthday throwing up after you drank two bottles of the strongest elven wine Kahari could find as part of a dare. That was pretty bad."  
  
Legolas grimaced at the memory. He saw he was going to die at the time; alcohol never had the same appeal again.  
  
"I thought you had been poisoned by too much wine. I was on the urge of calling for father." Aeolian continued. Both Legolas and Azian glanced at him in shock.  
  
"Father?" Azian exclaimed. "Praise Valor you didn't. We would still be locked in the cellar."  
  
The three sat silently for a minute contemplating the near miss. "I wonder how long before he found out?" Legolas pondered.  
  
"Oh probably the next morning. Father always knew everything about us."  
  
"Even if we didn't know it," Azian said.  
  
"Legolas we are only trying to help you, you know that. Why is that so hard for you to accept?" Aeolian asked turning the tide of conversation back to the topic at hand.  
  
"Because accepting that something is wrong with me scares me. I am so frightened that within me there is a trigger that as soon as Gandalf does anything I will turn on you all."  
  
"You would never do that!" Azian said resolutely but Legolas shook his head.  
  
"You have no idea Azian and I hope never will." He whispered.  
  
"What haven't you told us?" Aeolian asked. That was it. He had found out the underlying problem that Legolas was afraid to reveal and Aeolian was going to make him say it. He knew what it was and knew the levels of guilt Legolas harboured.  
  
Legolas looked at Aeolian wearily. "What?"  
  
"You are holding something back Legolas and I want to know what it is!"  
  
"Aeolian!" Azian exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Legolas is hiding something and he is not leaving this clearing until he tells us." Aeolian said gruffly. He knew he was being harsh but Legolas needed to get it out of his system.  
  
Legolas quickly rose to his feet and backed away. Aeolian stood as well.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in fear. "No!" he protested.  
  
"Yes. You were going to betray us!" Aeolian said.  
  
Legolas stumbled backwards his face paling in horror. "How?"  
  
Aeolian stepped towards his stricken brother. "Because I would have done. After a year I would have told or done anything to get away, to make it stop. I would have begged for release."  
  
Legolas looked at him desperately. "How could I have done that? I betrayed you and the others."  
  
Aeolian knelt next to Legolas. "No. You were going to but you didn't. A lot of elves would have. You survived a year of what we couldn't even dare to imagine and you never betrayed us. Even if you had we wouldn't have blamed you. They didn't capture you to gain information Las; it was a show of superiority. He wanted to destroy Aragorn and the other leaders by capturing you and keeping you alive. By surviving you defeated them. You have nothing to feel guilty for."  
  
Legolas's eyes sparked in hope.  
  
"You survived Legolas and we want to help you get better. Will you let us help you?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Let us find Mithrandir before I change my mind."  
  
The three brothers smiled and made their way to the tent of Mithrandir.  
  
** The dark lord smiled as he watched the scene in his palantír.  
  
"That's right Legolas go seek the meddling wizards help, for it will be the last independent move you make. Then you will be mine... pet."  
  
** 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews. A big thank you to Silvertoekee for your lovely long reviews for each chapter!!! I hope you enjoy this one and to everyone...well the three or so people reading this :-) please please review. Thanks!  
  
** Legolas watched Mithrandir nervously as he sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"You look at me like I am an orc Legolas. Relax."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them he glanced around the tent quickly as if to assure himself where he was before settling on Mithrandir again.  
  
"Close your eyes, clear your mind and concentrate on breathing." Gandalf said and placed a hand on Legolas's forehead and the other on the elf's chest. Gandalf himself closed his eyes and began whispering an ancient language that Legolas did not know.  
  
Gandalf opened his eyes but he was no longer in the tent, he was stood in bright white light and before him was Legolas. The elf was dressed in a white robe. His hair was loose and he was smiling brightly.  
  
"Welcome to my mind." He said merrily.  
  
"Thank you master elf. Well let's begin."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and held out his arms to indicate that Gandalf was free to do what was necessary.  
  
Gandalf began his work as Legolas wondered around watching the wizard.  
  
As Gandalf worked he noticed a dark mist in the distance.  
  
"What is that?" he enquired. Legolas appeared at his side.  
  
"Darkness." Legolas said softly. Gandalf frowned at the mist and began moving towards it. The elf grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. Leave it be."  
  
Gandalf pulled free. "We cannot leave it Legolas."  
  
The mist twirled and moved faster the closer Gandalf got. Then as soon as he was in range tendrils reached out and engulfed the wizard. He struggled and watched in horror as the darkness spread and crushed the light. Legolas screamed as it attacked him. The last thought Gandalf had, was that he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
*  
  
Aeolian and Azian stood anxiously outside where they had been banished by Gandalf. Further off Elrond, Eomer, Gimli and Aragorn stood as well waiting for word and watching the tent. The piercing scream that echoed from the tent made them all jump, then run, as one, inside. Legolas was screaming and writhing on the bed with Gandalf slumped over him. Elrond hurried to the bed as did Legolas's two brothers. They both tried to calm their hysterical brother, who seemed to be unaware of anything. Elrond, with the help of Aragorn moved Gandalf to the other bed.  
  
"He's unconscious." Elrond declared. "There is nothing I can do for the moment."  
  
Moving away from the wizard he returned to Legolas's side. The elf had stopped screaming but was choking and clawing at his throat, despite his brothers attempted to stop him. Before he could do anything Legolas sat up quickly, narrowly missing Azian, gasping for breath.  
  
"Legolas?" Aeolian whispered cautiously.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas questioned as he saw Gandalf on the other bed and the others gathered around him.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us?" Elrond asked. Legolas frowned.  
  
"I do not know." He said very worried.  
  
Legolas glanced around fearfully. "What happened?" he demanded anxiously.  
  
"We do not know. You started screaming, we rushed in and you were writhing on the bed and Gandalf had collapsed." Aragorn explained hoping that it would jog his memory. Legolas shook his head as if trying to remember.  
  
"I can't remember." He said practically terrified. Aeolian moved to comfort him. Elrond turned to the others.  
  
"I'll need some medical supplies from my tent. I fear something ill has occurred."  
  
Eomer quickly left to get the supplies. Legolas struggled to get to his feet despite his brothers protests.  
  
"Legolas you need to rest." Elrond said forcing him back down.  
  
"I need to get outside." Legolas said almost desperately as if sudden claustrophobia had claimed him. "Please."  
  
"I will look after him." Aeolian said and Elrond nodded.  
  
"Anything happens, if he gets dizzy bring him straight back." He commanded. Aeolian nodded solemnly but Azian grinned.  
  
"Sounds just like Ada."  
  
"Who is going to kill us when he finds out." Aeolian pointed out.  
  
"Well let's enjoy our last moment as breathing elves outside." Legolas said as he rose slowly to his feet.  
  
The three brothers left and Aeolian's words of imminent doom echoed into the distance.  
  
Eomer reappeared in the tent with the medical supplies.  
  
"What do you think has happened?" Gimli asked indicating Gandalf.  
  
"I know not but I fear it bodes ill for us and Legolas. They were connected and something has happened to invoke this. I want Legolas watched at all times."  
  
"You think he did this?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No but something in his mind might of. We can leave nothing to chance in these dark times."  
  
** The night was dark, almost un – naturally so. No moon or stars could be seen and the air was still. The two guards at the eastern watch point of Gondorian warriors were nervous. They had heard strange noises all evening. This forest was haunted and they felt they were being watched. A snap of a twig indicated the presence of another being and the two whirled around to see Lord Legolas step through the trees. Both relaxed slightly.  
  
"What brings you out here at this time of night my lord?" the eldest asked stepping forward  
  
"Sleep eludes me." He said simply moving closer to the pair.  
  
"I know the feeling my lord. I have found sleep hard to attain. The darkness has invaded everything." The youngest of the pair said nodding and then winced as his friend struck him.  
  
"It is his home Yurian," he muttered.  
  
"That's right but I forgive your ignorance."  
  
The two men looked insulted but before either one could speak he slashed both their throats. Both men dropped instantly. The elf knelt beside their bodies.  
  
"Lets see what King Elessar thinks of this." Legolas hissed his voice very different from his normal tone.  
  
** Legolas woke feeling cold and wet. Opening his eyes he realised he was laying face down next to a small stream. Confused and more than a little frightened he sat up looking around. How had he got here? A flash of red caught his eye and he saw a knife led on the bank stained red with blood. His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at himself. There was dried blood on his hands and his tunic. With a cry he jumped and nearly fell back down as a terrible pain shot through his head. What has happened to me? He thought almost hysterically. Not thinking clearly he scrubbed his hands in the stream desperate to get rid of the red stain. If anyone found him they would report him.  
  
"I am well, I am well, I am well" he chanted. "He has no power over me, no power!"  
  
Getting to his feet he tried to walk calmly back to camp, crossing his arms to cover the blood stains.  
  
'They will lock me away. I cannot be enclosed again. By the valor please let it be a simple explanation' he thought desperately.  
  
The area of the camp where his tent was located was deserted and he hurried inside. Quickly searching for a clean shirt he put it on and stuffed the other one in the bottom of the drawer.  
  
"Legolas, dratted elf are you here?" he heard Gimli call.  
  
Legolas curled in the corner of his bed hoping that Gimli would go away and not search for him.  
  
"When I find you..." he heard Gimli muttered. "With these killings and now the pointed eared twit has disappeared I am heading for an early grave." With that said Gimli left.  
  
Legolas froze. Killings? There had been killings? The knife the blood. Nay it can't be true.  
  
"Oh but it is. Welcome back my pet." He heard a familiar voice within his head sneer.  
  
"Nay!" Legolas whispered.  
  
"Nononononononononononono" Legolas curled in ball desperately sobbing and gasping for breath.  
  
"Now now pet I have big plans for you."  
  
And within his mind Legolas screamed and screamed.  
  
** 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: - Welcome to my new reviewers and thank you to the returning ones!! You are wonderful :-)!! Hope you all enjoy this and please keep them ol' reviews coming!!  
  
**  
  
Aragorn knelt next to the two bodies examining them.  
  
"It does not look like an orc killing, it is too clean. The throat was slashed from the front it was a quick death. I think that both were killed with the same weapon."  
  
Aragorn sighed as he placed a blanket over one of the bodies and stood up.  
  
"We have a problem." Eomer said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes we do. There are spies among us."  
  
"You think that they were killed by our own side?" Gimli questioned appearing in the clearing.  
  
"You have seen how orcs kill; this is far too clean and nice for them. The blade that killed them was wielded with a finesse that dark creatures do not possess."  
  
"A dwarf did not do this!" Gimli stated in an assured tone of voice.  
  
"Nay of that I can be certain. It is either a highly skilled man or elf." Aragorn said as they walked slowly back to the camp.  
  
"An elf? Surely not!" Eomer stated.  
  
"It is within the realm of possibility. They were betrayed before. The battle and subsequent defeat came too swiftly for them to find if there were more traitors."  
  
"I fear to explain this to Legolas. Betrayed again by one of his own." Gimli said sadly.  
  
"I thought elves hated the darkness and the Dark Lord more than anything?" Eomer stated confused. "Why would they of all people betray their own kind?"  
  
"Because..." a new voice stated. Aeolian joined them. "Sauron has captured and tortured many elves of this realm for generations. If they are not turned into orcs or meet death in his stronghold he changes them to be loyal to him. They infiltrate us to try and deceive us. We did not see this latest betrayal before it was too late. Though it pains me to admit it there could be more traitors within our midst."  
  
"We cannot remain idle as one by one we are picked off. We need to go on the offensive, rid the forest of the scout parties and then set our defences." Aragorn stated angrily.  
  
"My father agrees, he wishes to see you, King Eomer and Lords Elrond and Gimli at once to deploy warrior parties. As these parties clear the forest the rest need to set up the defences and ambushes fast. This battle is coming our way swiftly and we are most definitely not prepared." Aeolian stated.  
  
As they entered the clearing they saw Legolas walking towards them followed at a discreet distance by a pair of Rivendell elves. His face was a picture of irritation.  
  
"Do they have to follow me around all the time?" he pleaded to Aragorn and Aeolian.  
  
"Yes little brother and no amount of complaining will change our minds." Aeolian said all too happily for Legolas's liking.  
  
"Especially that even with guards you still managed to disappear for most of last night!" Aragorn stated. Aeolian frowned.  
  
"I did not disappear. I was in the trees; it is not my fault that they cannot find me." Legolas said almost belligerently. Aeolian rolled his eyes at Legolas's childish behaviour.  
  
"No one can find you Las if you don't want them to but for our peace of mind do not wonder off. There have been two killings and father has decided that it is time to move."  
  
"Killings?" Legolas said in surprise.  
  
"Yes two of my border guards had their throats slit sometime during the night." Aragorn stated.  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"I don't think so." Aragorn didn't elaborate and Legolas regarded him closely before turning to Aeolian.  
  
"Do I have my own command?" he asked. Aeolian nodded.  
  
"Both Azian and I have as well. It is time to move and father wants to strike a decisive blow."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I think we can do that." Aeolian grinned.  
  
** Legolas urged Astalder faster as his group of fifteen elves weaved between the trees. The young prince seemed calm giving no indication of the struggle going on inside of his head.  
  
'You see pet, mortals and immortals are easy to fool.'  
  
'My friends will notice. I will defeat you'  
  
'You are growing weaker as each hour passes.'  
  
Legolas drew his horse to a violent halt.  
  
"What is it my lord?" Kireyn his second in command asked.  
  
Legolas turned around to face him smiling broadly.  
  
"What better way to cause a decisive blow than to take back our homes? If we recapture the citadel it will be a major victory!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Kireyn said excited. The young elf was inexperienced in a command and was obviously eager to please and be involved in an impressive victory.  
  
'This is too easy' Sauron chuckled and Legolas struggled to regain control.  
  
'No Kireyn. Question the orders!' he cried but instead of his desperate cries emerging from his mouth a small smile curved his lips.  
  
"We are retaking the citadel! We will show that the wood elves are not so easily swept aside!"  
  
"Aye" the elves cried and following their leader they changed direction and charged towards the citadel.  
  
* Darkness settled through the forest as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. King Thranduil was stood with his advisors within his tree platform. Slowly but surely the warrior parties were reporting back and with mainly positive results. Wargs and orcs had been killed in there tens. The scouting patterns had been interrupted and for at least the time being the enemy were disorganised.  
  
Thranduil looked up as Aeolian entered; his eldest son's face was grave.  
  
"What troubles you?" he asked.  
  
"Legolas's group has not reported in. Nothing has been heard from them since they left this morning."  
  
Aeolian now had the attention of everyone. The loss of an entire warrior party would be a devastating blow especially if it included one of the King's sons.  
  
"He was scouting to the west of here wasn't he?" Thranduil said turning to the map trying to stop the frantic pounding of his heart.  
  
"Yes, there have been reports of wargs but nothing so dangerous that could wipe out an entire party. I fear for Legolas! He is a target for Sauron" Aeolian stated his fear increasing as each moment passed.  
  
"If this has something to do with what that meddling wizard did I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Thranduil snapped his own fear manifesting into anger. If they lost Legolas again to Sauron...The grief would be too great.  
  
"That meddling wizard as you put it is still unconscious after trying to help your son!" A stern voice stated and Thranduil turned to see Elrond enter the tent with Aragorn.  
  
"Who is currently missing!" Aeolian snapped impatiently.  
  
Both Elrond and Aragorn looked surprised.  
  
"Missing?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Yes he and his scouting team have not returned." Thranduil stated.  
  
"Maybe there are wounded within his party slowing him down." Aragorn stated reasonably.  
  
"Even if that were so the teams search parameters were designed to overlap. Nothing has been seen or heard from the party since its deployment."  
  
Before anymore could be said a gust of wind blew through the tent carrying the dark warnings of the trees.  
  
"Something ill has occurred." Thranduil said and this was immediately confirmed by a breathless elf bursting inside.  
  
"My lord!" he gasped. "I am from Prince Legolas's party. We have been cornered and have suffered heavy casualties. We need aid!"  
  
"How exactly have you been cornered?" Elrond demanded before the others could speak.  
  
"We recaptured the main citadel but the orcs received reinforcements before we could secure it!" the elf informed them and despite the panic he felt for his fellow warriors his voice held a certain pride for what he felt was a great accomplishment.  
  
"Why in all Middle Earth was your party attacking the citadel?" Thranduil demanded. "I gave no such orders! Legolas should not have been anywhere near there!"  
  
The elf looked confused. "He said it would be a decisive victory my Lord!"  
  
"If you didn't order the citadel's recapture why would Legolas disobey orders?" Aragorn questioned knowing that Legolas would never normally go against orders.  
  
"Because Legolas is not longer in control of his own mind" Gandalf's voice stated and quite a number of the group jumped.  
  
"Gandalf? How is this possible?"  
  
"I woke up." The wizard said mysterious as usual.  
  
"What about Legolas?" Aeolian demanded.  
  
"While I was in his mind I discovered some dark mist, a remnant from his period with Sauron. It attacked us and rendered me unconscious. Legolas has lost control of his mind and therefore his body. He is no longer Legolas. I fear we have once again lost him."  
  
"NO!" Thranduil said enraged. "I will not lose him again. Aeolian make ready a party, we ride for the citadel." Aeolian nodded and went to do as commanded.  
  
"You cannot waste your troops! Legolas is lost to us!" Gandalf stated. "We will find a way to bring him back to us but I cannot condone this course of action."  
  
"You failed us before so why I should listen to you now is beyond me!" Thranduil snapped. "I will not waste my troops. I go for Legolas, if he is lost to us and we can not retrieve him then I will not, for his sake, allow him to be taken."  
  
Silence descended as the full implication of the statement impacted.  
  
"You would kill him?" Aragorn said in disbelief.  
  
"Can you condemn him to more suffering? I cannot, but do not dare accuse me of something so callous and cold hearted. If he falls so will I."  
  
** 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: - Thank you very much for all the nice reviews. The next chapter, unfortunately, will be a little late as I will soon be leaving for a place with no internet! Its only for a week and then I will post again, sorry!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, if you can, spare a second to write a review!!! Thanks!  
  
** Legolas reached towards Astalder's reins but the stallion reared and danced away, nostrils flaring. Frustrated Legolas moved forward to snatch the reins but the horse once again backed away, sensing something was wrong with its master.  
  
"Come here you beast!" he snapped but Astalder trotted off. Furious Legolas grabbed the reins of a nearby horse and mounted.  
  
The battle still raged but Sauron was loath to lose his reacquired pet. Kicking the horse harshly he galloped outside the main defences. The shocked orcs froze briefly, surprised that an elf would have the gall or stupidity to ride straight at them. Just as they were about to change their minds Legolas drew the horse to a halt.  
  
"Anyone who raises a weapon against this elf will not live to regret their actions." Legolas snarled in the black language, his face showing the full force of Sauron's malice. The orcs cowed confused at this elf that was speaking in their language and had an aura around him that was radiating pure evil.  
  
"I command you to retreat but protect the elf at all costs!" The orcs looked disgruntled but their minds were made up as a hail of arrows descended on them. Legolas smirked as he heard the elves under his command calling to him in confusion. The horse he was on began to panic, the darkness scaring it. With a neigh of fright the horse reared.  
  
'I will not go with you' Legolas cried struggling to regain control of his body but he was weakening.  
  
'You will pet and this time there will be no rescue'  
  
"LEGOLAS!" a voice cried and for a brief moment Sauron faltered and he turned to see Aeolian emerge through the forest followed by elves and men. It was then that he saw Thranduil, Mithrandir and Elrond.  
  
The reinforcements charged the orcs.  
  
"Kill them!" Legolas commanded. "Kill them all!" A mocking smile curved his lips as his eyes meet Thranduil's.  
  
"You have not done well with your sons Thranduil. One died, crying like a coward and this fine elf, you have lost twice. This time he will not be returned to you. Your realm shall fall and your own son will strike your death blow!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Thranduil's eyes flashed with anger and deep anguish.  
  
"You are a coward, hiding in his body. I will get him back and you will be defeated!" Thranduil returned.  
  
Legolas turned his horse but before he could get very far the tide of the battle shifted, the horse in panic reared and fell backwards taking Legolas with it and disappearing under the feet of booted orcs.  
  
Aeolian saw him fall, as did his father. With two cries of anguish they charged towards him ignoring the cries of Elrond and Mithrandir. Aeolian and Thranduil fought side by side as if one in their desperate bid to help their brother and son. Despite their best efforts they were separated.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil called desperately. He could see the battle was going ill; they would not be able to hold this ground for much longer. Suddenly Legolas appeared in front of him.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned unsure whether his son had regained full control of his mind and body.  
  
"Yes father." He sneered and reached out, grabbing his throat and choking him.  
  
Thranduil clawed at his throat surprised at his son's strength. "Legolas?" he croaked. "Fight it."  
  
"I'm sorry father I can't quite hear you?" Malice shined in Legolas's eyes.  
  
Dark spots began to dance across Thranduil's eyes but then suddenly the pressure lessened. Pulling away from his son he saw Legolas's looking down at his chest from where an arrow protruded.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas gasped and pitched forward. Thranduil caught him and lowered him gently to the ground.  
  
The orcs sensing that something ill and unexpected had occurred began to flee, those that weren't cut down retreated back to camps. Thranduil noticed none of this as he watched the blood flood out of the arrow wound in his son's chest. The wound was serious and Legolas was choking and gasping for breath as blood collected in his mouth.  
  
"Father? LEGOLAS!" Aeolian cried as he saw his father knelt over his little brother; he ran and dropped down to his knees looking desperately around for help. Luckily Lord Elrond and Mithrandir joined them.  
  
Quickly assessing the wound, Elrond pulled out some linen pads and bandages and then prepared himself to remove the arrow. As he reached towards it Legolas grabbed his arm, with surprising strength.  
  
"Don't." he gasped.  
  
"My son the arrow needs to come out." Thranduil said soothingly as if talking to an elfling.  
  
"No. If I die he no longer has control. Leave it." Legolas stated firmly as a trickle of blood rolled down his chin.  
  
"I will not lose you again Legolas. We can save you!" Thranduil pleaded. Legolas reached up to wipe away a tear from his fathers face before the arm fell limply to his side.  
  
"You lost me long before this father. I have never been free..." Legolas choked and winced in desperate pain.  
  
Thranduil turned pleading eyes to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Save him!" he demanded. "He is not in his right mind."  
  
Elrond sighed. "He is right. If we save him, Sauron will still be within his mind and Legolas is not strong enough to resist."  
  
"But if he dies we lose the only tool that can help us win this fight." Gandalf stated reaching forward to sooth Legolas as he gasped in agony.  
  
"So you are saying we save him and let Sauron have him?" Aeolian questioned incredulously.  
  
"Yes but with Lord Elrond's help I think we can leave a little surprise for Sauron."  
  
Thranduil face was crumpled in anguish as Legolas cried out as another wave of pain swept his weakening body.  
  
"Help him." He cried. Elrond hesitated for only a second before settling a hand on the arrow.  
  
"No." Legolas protested weakly but Thranduil talked softly to him stroking Legolas's hair off his now clammy forehead.  
  
Aeolian moved to hold down his brother's arms and Elrond braced himself. With a deep breath he pulled hard. The arrow came free accompanied with Legolas's scream of pain. Legolas promptly lost consciousness. Elrond examined the arrow for poison.  
  
"Its clean" he declared placing it aside. He then set about quickly bandaging the wound. It only took minutes and he was soon sat back watching as Legolas's chest rose and fell regularly.  
  
"What now?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"He will be unconscious for a while. Mithrandir and I will put in place the trap within his mind and then he will be closely guarded until he wakes up."  
  
"Trap?" Aeolian questioned.  
  
"Sauron thinks that he has complete control of Legolas, the arrow wound will have made Legolas too weak to even attempt resistance. When he launches the attack he will be preoccupied and therefore he will weaken his hold on Legolas thinking that he has complete control. When this happens the trap will activate and Legolas will be able to fight back. The only problem is that Legolas will need to fight with all he has got to be successful." Mithrandir explained.  
  
"Why is that a problem? Legolas will fight!" Thranduil stated resolutely.  
  
"Because father, Legolas may not wish to return to us. When we talk I see how deeply scarred he is. You saw how he reacted there; he wished rather to die than to be allowed to be taken again. Yet we went against his wishes. Legolas is strong father but I cannot be certain that he will want to come back. Nothing can ever be as it was and he knows this." Aeolian said softly.  
  
"I will not allow him to be taken."  
  
"Then we will fall. Legolas is the key to your realms, no Middle – Earth's very survival."  
  
"I am his father and I cannot condone more suffering."  
  
"He is suffering now and he will suffer until this it over and we defeat Sauron or he dies. We could hold him here but the darkness within his mind will prevent us from ever saving him. Sauron will find a way to get him away from us and it will involve terrible bloodshed. If we let him go now Sauron will assume that he has achieved a great victory over us. His arrogance will be his downfall." Mithrandir explained.  
  
"You talk as if he is lost to us already! I will not allow my son to be used as a pawn."  
  
"Father" Aeolian said. "He is already lost to us. You and I both know Legolas and know that he will want us to save Mirkwood. He can defeat Sauron. I know he can."  
  
Thranduil looked down at Legolas and reached out to brush a stray hair off his face.  
  
"I failed him. We failed him. We promised that we would save him, that we would never let him fall into Sauron's hands again and now we are willingly going to send him back, to suffer torment and probable death. I am a poor excuse for a father." Thranduil whispered tears trailing down his face.  
  
"No you are not. We all failed him and we are going to have to live with our mistake for the rest of our lives. I may not have known Legolas as long as you but I feel certain that before this all started Legolas would have wanted to defeat Sauron even if it meant giving his life. He may have changed but deep down he is still the stubborn elf that we all know and love. He will not fail for he is stronger than any of us. Let him go. He will not forgive us if anyone dies because of him, when he could have done something." Aragorn stated as he knelt by his friend.  
  
There was silence. Eventually Elrond rose and summoned stretcher-bearers.  
  
"Take the prince to my tent. I want him guarded, closely."  
  
Legolas was quickly secured for travel.  
  
"Go with him father. I will remain here to secure the citadel. Despite Sauron's best efforts, Legolas has given us a victory."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I will remain too," Aragorn said. "Just in case they attempt to reclaim it."  
  
Elrond nodded and the group divided each to their appointed tasks. Mithrandir looked down at Legolas as he was carried and smiled.  
  
"Even possessed by pure evil my friend you are still a force to be reckoned with. Aragorn was correct; you are stronger than any of us. You will triumph Legolas."  
  
** 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: - Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay but I was away without my computer!!! Please review and tell me what you think...good?...bad...ugly?!!!!!!  
  
** Aragorn sat quietly next to Legolas's bed waiting for the elf to wake. He had been there since the elf had been brought to Elrond's tent after the battle. Legolas had not rested peacefully. His eyes moved continuously beneath his closed lids, his hands clenched and unclenched and his head tossed as he moaned unintelligible words. Aragorn leaned forward to check the linen restraints that were tied securely around his wrists. No one knew exactly in what frame of mind Legolas would be in when he woke. Sighing softly he smoothed some stray hair off the elf's cool forehead and then settled back into the chair. His eyes watched Legolas's face contort as if he fought an internal enemy.  
  
'Which is exactly what he is doing' Aragorn thought bitterly.  
  
'How could this be resolved in a positive way?' he asked himself. Legolas was not of stable mind even before these events had passed, he had learned to mask it and only if you caught him unaware could you see the anguish that Legolas now permanently lived with. The fear that what had come to pass would indeed happen, had haunted the elf since the links to Sauron had first been severed.  
  
Legolas had forgiven him but Aragorn knew that it was only surface deep. Deep down Legolas still hated him because of what he went through, still despised everyone who had left him and his home in its time of need. The torture his friend must have gone through made him weep; his nightmares featured his friend screaming, bloody, and begging for mercy. Pleading with Aragorn to make it stop. He often wondered whether Legolas could recover from it and it hit him hard to realise that Legolas was irreparably scarred. There would be no happy ending even if the darkness was defeated and Mirkwood was reclaimed. Legolas would need healing of both body and soul and Aragorn wondered if anyone would be able to do this. It needed trust and he felt that Legolas no longer trusted anyone enough except maybe Gimli. Gimli had come to the elves aid, had caused a huge uproar when he realised that no help was being sent and would defend Legolas until the bitter end. He wondered if Gimli would be right for the job.  
  
'Stop' his mind commanded 'You are getting way ahead of yourself.'  
  
Aragorn sighed again and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Opening them he was surprised to see blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned hopefully. The pale face contorted in a sneer.  
  
"He is gone King of Gondor. You failed him...again. If I was your friend I would be very concerned for my immediate welfare around you."  
  
Aragorn's face hardened. "Release him you vile demon!"  
  
Legolas laughed. "You really need to accept the fact that the elf is mine. Plead and beg all you want but he is mine and this pathetic attempt at restraints will not hold this body for long."  
  
"You underestimate him." Aragorn stated careful not to reveal his emotions.  
  
"No I don't because I broke him. I watched as my orcs, my servants beat him. He was strong, stronger than any elf I have had the pleasure of destroying."  
  
"Be quiet!" Aragorn snapped softly.  
  
"He was waiting for you, kept saying someone will come for him. He was so determined to escape, kept trying and he killed so many orcs. Quite amusing." Legolas face twisted into a mocking smile and it took all of Aragorn's restraint to prevent himself from wiping it off. He stood up; moving away from the bed with his fists clenched.  
  
"How I made him suffer. I broke his ankles when his escape attempts no longer amused me, although that didn't stop him. I chained him in a small cave till he was hysterical. I blinded him just to watch what happens when you blind an elf."  
  
"Shut up!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"So he didn't tell you how he suffered, the humiliations I put him through and the agonising pain he endured. I guess he didn't tell you then that he hates you. He never forgave you."  
  
"Be quiet!" Aragorn said anguished.  
  
Legolas laughed, an evil sound that was out of place coming from the elf.  
  
"Sorry to destroy the fantasy that you have concocted. How did you possibly expect forgiveness? Legolas trusted you."  
  
"He still does." Aragorn insisted.  
  
"How did such an ignorant fool become a King? He doesn't trust you, you betrayed him. You wounded him far deeper than I did. I may have tortured him but you destroyed him. The state he was in was your fault!"  
  
Aragorn walked towards the tent exit.  
  
"Running away again? If you can't handle the truth how do you think you can help him? You lost him King Elessar and there is no one to blame but yourself. I hope you can live with the fact that you destroyed your best friend."  
  
Aragorn took one last look at Legolas's sneering and victorious face before leaving.  
  
** Gimli looked up as Aragorn practically ran out of the tent. He brushed past the guards and headed for the river. For a few moments Gimli was torn as to where to go but he watched as Aeolian walked into tent and decided to go after Aragorn.  
  
He caught up with the man quickly. Aragorn looked distraught, tears were running down his face and he looked like he wanted to scream.  
  
"Legolas woke up." Gimli said, not a question but a statement. Aragorn whirled to face Gimli. He nodded not trusting his voice.  
  
"Do not listen to him; he will say anything to get under your skin. Exactly what he has done it appears."  
  
There was silence. Gimli decided a different tactic.  
  
"Did he say anything you didn't already know and blame yourself for?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "No. Everything was true. I am a fool and I betrayed my best friend. He is lying there possessed by pure evil, barely recovered from unimaginable torture and pain and I did this to him."  
  
Gimli did not protest or say anything, he merely listened letting Aragorn get out everything off his mind.  
  
"Granted I did not hit him, beat him, brutalize him, but I am to blame. He trusted that I would come for him but I didn't till it was far too late. He hates me and I feel that even that is too good for me. He has done nothing to me, a few crossed words and one punch. I want him to scream and hit me till I hurt as much as he did. I wish I could take this away from him but I can't and it will destroy him. Elves are not meant to survive such darkness. He will fade." Aragorn trailed off and he slumped to the ground.  
  
Gimli joined him.  
  
"I will not let him fade. He is far too stubborn to do that, he will want to live just to spite Sauron."  
  
"I wish that were true Gimli but he is no longer the Legolas we know. His mind is so tortured and destroyed that I fear nothing will save it."  
  
"No." Gimli said firmly. "He is still there but he is afraid. You heard what Elrond said when we rescued Legolas, that the elf had created a haven within his own mind. A place where he has retreated, that he feels safe."  
  
"Do you honesty think that Legolas has done that? He wishes to die Gimli why would he try to preserve his life; do you think he expects us to save him? We betrayed him again." Aragorn asked wiping his eyes harshly.  
  
"We need to convince him otherwise." Gimli stated confidently even though he felt anything but.  
  
"Stop." Aragorn said loudly making Gimli jump. "We should stop this! We are planning all this and he is still lying there."  
  
There conversation was stopped by a guard bursting through the tree line and running over to them.  
  
"My lords!" he cried "Lord Legolas has escaped."  
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli and they both tiredly rose to their feet "I hope this plan works."  
  
"So do I, because if it doesn't a certain elf lord and wizard will be feeling the sharp end of my axe." He said gruffly.  
  
Aragorn didn't even crack a smile for he felt certain Gimli was not joking.  
  
** 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the short chapter but I have been so busy. I will do better...I promise!!!  
  
**  
  
Sauron laughed as he watched King Elessar storm out of the tent, it was almost too easy to get a rise out of the man.  
  
'Now time to leave' he thought. Testing the strength of the restraints he found that even though they were tight he could work them down to the wrists. He had little concern for any pain that the elf felt so it wasn't all that hard. With a grin and a little dark energy he dislocated both thumbs. A spike of pain flashed quickly through the body but Sauron ignored it. Just as he was about to pull out his hands he heard the tent open. Legolas's oldest brother walked in. The elf looked down at Legolas and the smirk on his face before sitting down at the chair Aragorn had vacated. He did not speak and looked to have no intention of doing so.  
  
'If he does not speak he obviously thinks he can contain his emotions' Sauron thought with amusement. 'Fool'  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Aeolian remained silent and still. "Come to see your baby brother? I'm afraid he is not here right now maybe I could take a message?"  
  
The barest hint of something flickered in Aeolian's eyes.  
  
"I wonder are all of Thranduil's spawn alike? I imagine you all scream the same but what of begging? How much pain can you stand?"  
  
A muscle in the side of Aeolian's face twitched.  
  
"If I broke your ankles would you make the same noise? Legolas made a cry like a wounded animal..."  
  
Aeolian was out of the chair and bent over the bed before anymore could be said.  
  
"Mock all you want but we will defeat you and Legolas will beat you. I will make you wish you never laid eyes on him and then we will see if Sauron himself can scream." Aeolian snarled.  
  
Sauron admired the pure malice that rolled off the elf.  
  
"You would make an excellent addition to my forces except for one thing...Stupidity." Pulling free of the bonds Legolas sat up smashing into Aeolian's forehead knocking the elf into unconsciousness. He quickly got off the bed and knelt by Aeolian. Roughly he put the thumbs back into joint and pulled up the bottoms of Aeolian's leggings. Pulling free a knife from his boot he stood.  
  
"Never get too close to prisoners and never be armed." Sauron said with a smirk. With a flash he was out of the tent, he slashed the throats of the two guards and disappeared into the trees before the first cries sounded.  
  
*  
  
King Thranduil was in a fool mood and it was only getting worse. His son possessed by Sauron had escaped custody, knocked out his brother, killed two guards and was now presumably well within Sauron's stronghold with no way to get to him. In addition to this, stood before him were the commands of all the forces present disagreeing with every strategy his advisors put forward.  
  
"That strategy will place heavy strain on your own forces while barely using either the dwarfs or my own elves." Elrond stated calmly which only served to infuriate the elf king even more.  
  
"Are you implying that Mirkwood elves are incapable of this?" Thranduil stated icily.  
  
Elrond frowned. Thranduil was very hostile and the situation with Legolas only hastened the deteriorating situation.  
  
"This has nothing to do with capability and you know it. We are allies, you are not the only ones involved in this."  
  
"Nay we are not but we have most to lose, if Mirkwood falls you and I know that every wood elf stood here would be injured or dead."  
  
"We would like to avoid that if we can." Gandalf stated. "Our aim is not to sacrifice everyone of you but the battle cannot be won with you in primary positions. The warriors of Mirkwood, as brave and valiant as they are, do not have the numbers and therefore the strength to take that burden. You asked for our aid and though it maybe late we are here, ready and willing. To help you we need to work together and use our combined strengths."  
  
Thranduil blinked in surprise.  
  
"As you wish but do not marginalise our warriors, they know the forest much better than any of you."  
  
"Indeed so let us calmly discuss this, we do not have much time." Elrond stated.  
  
** Legolas marched through the woods totally unconcerned with the orcs tracking him. The dark malice that Sauron's possession caused Legolas to emit was keeping even the bravest of them away. The elf was almost totally gone, he no longer struggled to try and regain control but slowly faded and Sauron had to admit that it was disappointed. He expected a fight but then he mused; the elf had given him that when he had tortured him a year ago.  
  
"Urat!" Sauron's voice echoed surprising the following orcs who wondered how it had come out of the elf's mouth. The orc who had been summoned approached carefully, fearing some sort of deception or trap.  
  
He watched the elf closely. He recognised the elf as the one that had been held captive and tortured. That elf had escaped and he wondered how it was now standing in front him speaking with Sauron's voice.  
  
"I want all the remaining units to be ready to be deployed at nightfall. The attack is to be moved forward. Bring the elf king to me and kill everything else."  
  
"How?" Urat questioned indicating the elf. Legolas grabbed the orcs neck and squeezed until he crushed the windpipe.  
  
"Never question me... Ratak." Sauron summoned. Another orc stepped very wearily forward.  
  
"Do as I commanded." The orc nodded and disappeared.  
  
Legolas continued deeper into the darkness, every step taking him further away from safety.  
  
* Deep within his own mind Legolas sat on a cold forest floor that he had created. All around were burned and crumbling trees that were slowly but surely turning to ash. As each one disintegrated a part of him faded. Legolas just sat and watched, calmly waiting for his death. He no longer cared. All the screaming and pacing in Middle Earth would not save him from death. He was alone and he no longer wanted to feel this. The saying that you felt most alone in a crowd was true to him. His friends all cared and tried to help him but they knew nothing about him any more. He knew nothing about him anymore and facing the truth that he was permanently scarred was too hard. No longer was he an elf and he knew that death would sooth his tortured soul. Sauron would win but he found he did not care. So he watched as another tree crumbled and a part of him faded without even flinching.  
  
* Ratak crept slowly forward watching carefully the group of dwarfs building a pit. He and the other members of the orc group spread out and held their positions. The destruction of Mirkwood and Middle Earth was about to be begin. Spread throughout the forest were similar groups, each about to attack and start the hostilities. With a signal the orcs burst out of trees and attacked. Though the dwarfs fought fiercely they were soon overcome, surprise and numbers defeating them. This repeated throughout the forest and soon the sun seemed to glow blood red. Blood had been spilt and it was only the beginning as the ferocious battle that would devastate all began.  
  
** 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: - Thank you to my faithful reviewers, I hope you enjoy this. Please please review, it sustains me through this yucky exam period, 6 weeks to go and it's the end of my 2nd year (more information than anyone needed I know). Anywho please review!!!  
  
** The young soldier ran like wargs from Mordor were on his very tail. His breath came in ragged gasps and wheezes, his body crashing through branches with little care for stealth. Blood ran steadily down his left arm leaving traces on the trail behind him. His eyes were terrified and he desperately sort out his target, his commander, the king. The company he had been with had been slaughtered before his very eyes. They had been on a patrol but after hours of seeing or hearing nothing but themselves a sense of lethargy had overtaken them. This forest was meant to be swarming with enemies but they had seen and heard little of them. It was a mistake that led to their downfall. The wargs had leapt out of the tree line taking down several of the company instantly. Their dying screams as the wargs pulled them apart would haunt him for the rest of his life, however long that would prove to be. A deep howl sent waves of terror through him and he put on a last ditch effort increasing his speed.  
  
* "We are getting reports from all over the forest my lord. Parties are being decimated. It seems to be totally random; a party just one mile from one of the slaughters was left completely untouched."  
  
Aragorn nodded at the warrior captain his face deeply troubled. Dismissing the man he turned to face the other lords and kings.  
  
"They seek to divide us." Gandalf said. "At first glance the attacks appear to be random but if you look closer you see that they are opening up huge gaps within our lines, stretching us thinly. If they launched another attack now they would punch through and descend on us before we had time to blink."  
  
"We have walked straight into their hands. Our differences and the situation with Legolas held our attention for far too long. The defences, ambushes and anything else we have planned has in one blow been taken from us. We need to rally the forces and close the lines. All this talk is only causing us more casualties." Eomer stated angrily. "I did not bring my men here so I can watch them die, uselessly, standing around as we argue."  
  
"I agree." A new voice added and they turned to see Thranduil join them.  
  
"We need to move now. Bring the troops in from the outskirts of the forest and group them near the citadel. Repairs to the outer fortifications are going well; we can have a command centre there. There are also escape tunnels that will prevent us from trapped within. I will assign one of our warriors to each patrol that will show you secret passages and trails through the forest. There are also many caves near the citadel with interlinking tunnels that could be used by the dwarfs to trap the enemy."  
  
"The citadel fell before." Gandalf pointed out but not harshly.  
  
"Aye but as you said we did not have the numbers, now we do."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Then let us move."  
  
Just as they were about to mount up and see to their troops a soldier of Gondor burst out of the trees.  
  
"My lord!" he cried. Tripping up he practically fell into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn caught the bloody man and lowered him gently to the ground.  
  
"I am from Kirfen's company, the southern patrol..." the man faded off and gasped as waves of agony rippled through him.  
  
"I'm all that's left...no warning...I was told to give you this." The soldier faded off again and weakly began searching through a pocket. Aragorn stilled him and searched himself. The only object he found was a smooth dark stone. Clasping his hand around it he jerked as energy flowed through him so dark that he almost choked. A vision flashed within his mind, Legolas screaming, writhing, chained to a stone pedestal, begging for Aragorn.  
  
"He is mine Estel." Sauron hissed, sounding as loud as Legolas's screams in his head.  
  
The image faded with a black eyed Legolas surrounded by orcs with a sneer across his features.  
  
Aragorn cried out throwing the stone as far away as possible. The others jumped.  
  
"What is it?" Thranduil questioned. Aragorn regarded the elf king, who looked haggard and haunted and decided not to tell him the whole truth.  
  
"It was a message from Sauron. We are to prepare for our complete destruction."  
  
Thranduil smiled tiredly. "After all this time you think he would be more imaginative. He has been promising that since I was an elfling."  
  
"Well let's prove him wrong." Eomer said.  
  
With the words spoken the group divided. One of the warrior captains knelt and gently picked up the wounded soldier, who was now unconscious. Aragorn rose and turned to see Mithrandir and Elrond stood behind him.  
  
"What did it really show you?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"He is playing on your weaknesses. Legolas is one."  
  
"Legolas is not my weakness and I will not let it affect me. Lets move out." Aragorn snapped his tone booking no argument.  
  
Swiftly the warriors moved. Scouts were sent to find the outreaching parties and the leaders quickly sought out the citadel. Before they were even half way there the forest suddenly came alive, wargs and orcs descended on them as if Mordor itself had burst open.  
  
"Riders with me!" Eomer cried trying to rally his warriors but they had been caught unawares. Aragorn and Gimli moved so they were beside each other.  
  
"This seems to be happening too much for my liking." Gimli stated and that was the last that anyone spoke or could communicate for a very long time.  
  
** "Master." A voice hissed and an orc crept towards the elf. Legolas turned and the orc flinched as it stared into the black soulless eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have captured some alive, you said you wanted to see them."  
  
Legolas marched past the orc with a feral smile on its face and into the clearing where several men and an elf were on their knees. They looked up at the arrival of Legolas and the captured elf gasped.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" he questioned shocked. Legolas walked up to him.  
  
"He is dead and so are you." The elf's eyes widened and Legolas signalled his orcs who descended on them with a veracious bloodlust.  
  
"Place the elf's body on a horse and send it to the citadel. Make sure you place one of the princelings arrows on the body."  
  
Walking away from the scene of carnage Legolas faltered and nearly fell. Sauron was shocked; the elf's mind had been almost destroyed and was no longer causing any problems, in fact he was almost sure the elf had faded completely.  
  
'When an elf fades the body cannot survive', the statement appeared in his mind and he remembered it from one of the many elves he had tortured. The elf had been one of the Mirkwood king's confidantes and Sauron had considered possessing him to infiltrate the royal stronghold. It had died before he could actually do anything but had uttered those words as he lay dying.  
  
'The princeling must not die.' He thought angrily. Delving deep inside the oasis Legolas had created, the one bit of light still remaining, he saw the elf sat on a cold desert ground surrounded by ash and one tree.  
  
"So my pet fading are we? Can't have that now."  
  
Legolas turned his head slowly as if deeply exhausted but he wore a small smile.  
  
"Finally realised that all this was futile have you." He whispered, "Took you long enough."  
  
Sauron smiled evilly. "If you die pet then all your friends will die too."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "It matters little if I am alive or not. You will not cease this conflict either way and you will be defeated."  
  
"Dying but still so confident."  
  
"I will die but that is no surprise. My friends will be victorious and you will perish."  
  
"I am afraid you will not die pet, you are too precious to me." Sauron moved forward and clutched the elf tightly, dark energy swirling.  
  
"You will not die without my permission."  
  
Legolas did not even struggle and gave in without a fight. He was too weak and exhausted to even try. His one escape, death, had now been taken away and he was utterly broken. Within his mind he saw Sauron's forces moving, his friends fighting overwhelming odds and he realised that he himself was not the only one falling. The alliance was failing and soon his home then Middle Earth would fall. Bitter choking anguish flooded him and he screamed his misery, till he could scream no more.  
  
** 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews. Posting could become a little irregular soon as my exams are approaching. Please forgive me and stick with the story!!! As usual any comments would be gratefully received. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Eomer groaned and tried to open his eyes but they felt like they had tiny weights attached, keeping them closed. Groaning again he struggled and after what seemed like an age his eyes opened. What he saw was a scene of complete devastation and for a brief moment he considered closing them and pretending he was still unconscious. Not a kingly action he thought bitterly but oh so tempting.  
  
Cursing anyone and anything to high heavens he started to push himself up and promptly fell face down in the dirt with an 'oaf'  
  
"Graceful, very graceful." He muttered as he attempted the action again. Finally he managed to prop himself up and leaned against a nearby tree. Looking around he saw that he was alone, luckily, for he wouldn't have noticed if there had been a hundred orcs when he had woke up. He was in a clearing which appeared hazy, whether it was from smoke or if he had a head wound he did not know.  
  
"Unconsciousness is appealing to me more and more."  
  
After a few seconds of wondering whether anyone would notice if he stayed here, he decided to move. Clutching at the tree he hauled himself to his feet. Nausea swelled and he fell back down throwing up violently. Slumping back against the tree he shakily gasped for breath.  
  
"Definitely a head wound." He muttered and welcomed the darkness that encompassed him.  
  
* When he woke again it was dark and it had appeared that no one had ventured through the clearing, hence him still being alive and propped rather awkwardly against the same damn tree. Deciding that he needed to expand his repertoire of curses he tried to rise to his feet. With that small victory achieved he decided that he needed to find his men and the others. Wishing that he was an elf he stumbled, clutching trees for support in a random direction. He had no idea where he was, the last few moments before he had been dragged from his horse and hit across the head eluded him. He remembered that he had become separated from Aragorn and Gimli, with only a few warriors. They had swiftly become surrounded and overcome, which lead him to the question of why they did not kill him? It would have only taken a few moments to determine he was still alive. Deciding that pondering this question would get him no where he thanked the Valor for small mercies, whether or not he actually felt it, and continued on his way.  
  
The wood was strangely silent. In the aftermath of a battle there was rarely silence, screams and cries of the wounded would have echoed almost unendingly and shouts of troop commanders attempting to rally the survivors, but it was still. Unnaturally so and it immediately caused him to tense up as he realised that all was not as it should be. He didn't think he had been pushed so far from the tide of the battle that there would be silence and with a jolt he wondered if it had all gone wrong, if the alliance had fallen before it could get started.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he tripped on a tree route and fell flat on his face. Cursing colourfully again he shifted onto his side, pain rippled through his body and as darkness encroached for the second time he decided that he was going to stay put until he was sure he could stagger more than a few feet.  
  
** Gimli muttered oaths that would have made his father blink as he ducked another orc blade aimed to take his head off. He had lost track of Aragorn, what seemed like an age ago and the course of the battle he thought belatedly. Nothing mattered except retaining possession of all his body parts and living to see the end of this battle, taking as many of these vile creatures out as possible.  
  
"For Legolas." He muttered. "This is for every punch." Gimli thrust his axe into an orc. "For every burn." Another orc lost his head. "For every broken bone." "For every humiliation and torture you put him through. For every scream you drew from his lips I will make you bleed."  
  
"Will you indeed Master Dwarf?" a mocking voice commented. Gimli turned to see Legolas standing casually in front of him, a smile on his face.  
  
"Coward." Gimli spat. He looked around to see orcs gathered in a tight circle around them.  
  
"You should concentrate on your surroundings more Gimli son of Gloin, you are far from help."  
  
Legolas walked towards him and Gimli almost flinched as he stared into the elf's cold black eyes.  
  
"Now I wonder how long it will take to for a legend from the fellowship of the ring to die. Well as much as I want to know I have an appointment with a certain wizard I need to take care of."  
  
Legolas touched Gimli's cheek with a hand that was as cold as ice.  
  
"I can sense your raw power; I can see why Legolas liked you. Side with me and you will be reunited."  
  
Gimli laughed bitterly. "You are not Legolas. My friend is good and pure, nothing like you. I will never join you and even if I die here I know my friends will kill you."  
  
"They are already dead dwarf. No one will kill me in this body. This pretty elf is valued too much by too many."  
  
"That is why you will fail. We would rather see Legolas dead than in your possession and I am sure that is what he would wish anyway."  
  
"Go on then." Legolas knelt in front of the dwarf and lifted his head so Gimli would have a clear shot at the elf's pale throat. Gimli could not tell if the elf was looking at him and shuddered as the elf whispered. "Kill me."  
  
** Aragorn looked around the haggard group of soldiers, each wounded and exhausted but regarding him with an air of hope.  
  
'Why does everyone always expect me to perform a miracle at times like these?' he thought despairingly.  
  
'Because your father named you Estel so at times like these he could watch you suffer like he did when you were a tiny terror' he heard Legolas say in his head. The elf always mocked him when he became morose and moody.  
  
Aragorn would always deny it and then Legolas would regale him endlessly with tales from his childhood in Rivendell. His heart clenched in barely restrained grief as he pictured the elf laughing lightly, his eyes sparkling.  
  
'How I wish you were here with me now mellon'.  
  
"Well it seems that at the moment its just us. King Thranduil mentioned caves and I think we should head there, treat our wounds and rest before setting out for the citadel. That is where we were all headed before the attack and that is where everyone will go."  
  
The men nodded all eager to be moving away from the site of battle and not to be wondering aimlessly through the dark foreboding forest.  
  
Aragorn set off followed closely by the twenty men. The signs of battle were everywhere. Scorched earth and trees, weapons and arrows littering the ground and the bodies of the unfortunate soldiers who did not make it. The air was filled of the stench of death, the metallic tang of blood and the smell of smoke from fires scattered through the forest. They set a fast pace, the adrenaline flowing through their veins over – riding their need to rest their weary, wounded limbs.  
  
Suddenly an orc horn echoed through the forest making the hearts of everyone present skip a beat.  
  
"They are behind us. Quickly, this way." He said ducking into the tree line. They needed to keep moving quickly, the blood from the more heavily injured soldiers would lead the orcs straight to them.  
  
A few seconds later they were knelt in the trees watching the caves on the other side of the clearing. Aragorn heard a rustling behind him and turned to see another soldier appear.  
  
"Orcs right behind us." He gasped. That decided it for Aragorn.  
  
"Two at a time run for the caves. We will cover you." He commanded. Indicating the two soldiers closest to him, he snapped "Go".  
  
The two ran as fast as their legs would carry them and disappeared within the cave.  
  
Quickly all the soldiers were across the clearing. Aragorn rose to his feet and ran but as he was halfway across the clearing he heard a sound he hoped he would never hear again. An ear piecing screech and the dull beating of wings. Turning he saw the object of many nightmares, a Nazgul.  
  
"Great, just great! Why can't I be dreaming?"  
  
** 


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: - Sorry for the delay and shortness of the chapter but revision is taking so much time and I thought maybe a small chapter was better than nothing. Thank you to all the reviewers and please brighten my boring revision filled days with reviews...please :-)  
  
Gimli stared down at his the pale skin on his friend's neck; he could see the pulse of Legolas's lifeblood beating in a steady rhythm and hear the soft intake and exhale of breath.  
  
"What are you waiting for? One slash with that axe and you would put him out of his misery?" Sauron taunted and turned a sneering expression towards the dwarf. Gimli watched his friend's face twist to the whims of Sauron and it drove the grief deeper into his heart. Despite all his protestations and claims to be able to do so he could not kill him. Even if it ended the elf's suffering inflicted upon him by Sauron's possession he would not be able to end his life. While the elf was still living and breathing he held a smidgen of hope that he could be recovered.  
  
"And you call me a coward!" Sauron mocked. Rising gracefully to his feet the elf laughed, a cold, bitter sound.  
  
Gimli bristled. "I do not hide in the bodies of innocents too much of a coward to face their doom."  
  
"Hiding? No! I love watching your faces each time I show this body to you. Rest assured it will be the last face you see."  
  
Gimli glared back at the demon. "I do not fear you!"  
  
Again the laugh sounded and Gimli winced. "You are surrounded and the alliance is falling. Do you honestly think you could kill me? I am pure evil dwarf and I could make Middle Earth crumble, the rivers boil, and the forests burn. Do not underestimate me for I could make you suffer beyond all comprehension."  
  
Gimli recoiled at the malice and darkness that flooded out of the elf.  
  
"Take him away; I have a wizard to meet."  
  
Sauron took the reins of his horse from one of the orcs. The black horse rolled its eyes and screamed. Swinging onto its back the horse bolted as a familiar screech of a Nazgul echoed.  
  
"Things are about to get interesting." He said and the swell of victory rose up.  
  
"Fools for ever thinking they could defeat me."  
  
Gandalf sat patiently cross legged in a clearing far from the tide of battle. His eyes were closed as if in meditation.  
  
The pounding of hooves indicated the presence of another being that he could recognise without even opening his eyes due to the evil waves flooding the clearing.  
  
"Sauron." He said calmly.  
  
"The white wizard. Still meddling in affairs that are no concern of yours."  
  
Gandalf opened his eyes and regarded the demon housed in Legolas's body. The elf had dismounted and the black horse pranced nervously, drooling white foam and throwing its head about. It looked mad and exactly like the horses the Nazgul rode.  
  
Sauron walked towards him, even that simple exercise made it clear that it was not Legolas. Legolas seemed to glide whereas Sauron swayed with an inbuilt arrogance.  
  
"Planning to kill me and save your friend? That will be your downfall, so desperate to save a friend that it blinds you to anything else."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. If it would really serve our cause to kill Legolas I would not hesitate."  
  
"Oh really! Because I gave the dwarf an opportunity to act on similar words and he could not do it. Quite pathetic really."  
  
With a roar of fury Gandalf swung his staff and Legolas flew across the clearing, slamming hard into the ground. The elf was back on his feet quickly, the smile no longer on his face.  
  
"Temper temper. I have tolerated this foolish exercise for far too long." Striding towards Gandalf Sauron grabbed the wizard and propelled him backwards with similar force to the wizards own jolt of power.  
  
"Your power is not as it once was, whereas I am more powerful than ever. Did Thranduil tell you that for months before the initial attack elves were disappearing? Where do you think they went?"  
  
Gandalf rose slowly his face showed his disgust.  
  
"There is no ring to destroy Gandalf; a little Halfling will not save you now. Mirkwood is lost; I will take every elf; breed new orcs and keep this fine specimen as my own. Middle Earth will crumble. Men are weak; they will not put up much of a fight. That is the one thing I could say about elves, they were almost worthy opponents. You have placed your allegiance with the wrong side and I will take great delight watching you fight a losing battle, as you see friends fall as the tide of darkness sweeps the land." Sauron waved his hand and a dozen orcs stepped into the clearing.  
  
"If you doubt my power lets see if Thranduil thinks the same."  
  
Gandalf turned to see two orcs enter the clearing dragging a struggling but obviously wounded elf king. The orcs forced him to his knees and grabbed his hair, pulling it tight revealing a pain lined exhausted face of the king. Gandalf winced, realising what was coming. Sauron took one of the orcs' swords and aimed it at the Kings neck.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil whispered with a slight hint of hope.  
  
"Father?" Sauron said deliberately using Legolas's voice and let it crack as if in emotional pain.  
  
"Legolas!" he exclaimed again and renewed his struggling with his captors. The orcs just cackled and hit him over the head.  
  
"Do not listen to him Thranduil, Sauron is deceiving you." Gandalf called but he knew his advice would be ignored. He had never had a child but he could see clearly the emotional trauma parents often went through concerning their children. Thranduil was doing nothing to hide his desperate hope that somehow Legolas was fighting back. Gandalf had seen no sign that Legolas was fighting but he knew the young elf must be alive for if the soul fades the body will not survive even if possessed. Gandalf doubted that Legolas was holding out willingly and he wished he could end the misery for the elf.  
  
Thranduil watched as Legolas stood impassively in front of him and levelled the tip of the sword at his throat.  
  
"Son please fight him!" he begged and winced as the sword tip cut into his throat. A drop of blood ran down his pale neck.  
  
"Do not give in, you can defeat it. Please we need you my son." The sword wavered or so Thranduil thought, but then it could also be also due to the concussion he had undoubtedly suffered making his vision blur.  
  
"You betrayed him elf king. He loathes you all." Sauron spat.  
  
"Mirkwood needs you. So do your brothers even Gimli and Aragorn. We are so sorry...forgive us..." Thranduil choked as one of the orcs wrapped an arm around the king's neck to stop him talking. Gandalf crept forward un- noticed as all the attention was focused on the two elves. He was about to raise his hands to chant the spell that would trigger the trap within Legolas's mind when a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. Looking down he saw the sword that Legolas had held at Thranduil's throat now imbedded in his stomach. Glancing up he saw Legolas smiling at him.  
  
"I see all wizard."  
  
Gandalf fell to his knees, gasping.  
  
"Leave him. Bring the elf king with us. Summon my captains." And as quick as he had come the clearing emptied, leaving Gandalf led on his side bleeding his life away and the hope of the alliance in tatters.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes: Thank you very much for your patience and kind comments. I bid welcome to a new reviewer leralonde (thank you for your great comments) and thank my faithful ones!!!! Sorry for all the delays but I have just finished my 2nd year university exams, which were very hard. Except when our stupid department left the answers to part of the exam on the paper and had to stop and restart a 3 hour exam!!!! Then I had to pack and get home! Hopefully now things should get back to at least once a week posting! On a totally unrelated topic I have now learned how to steer a horse without reins, with eyes closed and no stirrups so almost elf like!!! Eomer grunted as he stumbled over a tree root. With a weary sigh he looked back to find that he had in fact only travelled a matter of metres when it felt like he travelled many miles. Just as he was about to start another round of cursing he heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine. "Nazgul! Bloody Nazgul! When I die the Valor and I am going to have strong words!"  
  
Wondering like a drunk through the wood using the trees as support he began to see the very familiar signs of battle. Dead bodies of orcs, humans and dwarfs littered the ground. The stench of blood made his stomach roll, he had seen it many times before but still it made him feel ill. The waste of life, each one had a family and to every warrior of Rohans' family he would have to say that their son or husband died for the greater good. The greater good! They never cared whether it was for the greater good; the ones they loved were dead. Who cares why?  
  
The Nazgul screeched again and he heard the beat of their giant wings passing above. Ducking into the tree line he heard the cries of men far off and the scream of the creature as it descended on them. He shivered and was thankful that he wasn't those men. He continued on his way having no real idea where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there without a horse or weapons.  
  
Suddenly he froze sure he had just heard someone whisper his name. Slowly he turned around, fearful of moving too fast and falling again, to find that all he could see were dead bodies. He felt like bursting into hysterical laughter, he was wondering through Mirkwood utterly lost, wounded and now hearing people call his name.  
  
"Eomer." The voice called. This time he did fall over. Looking around frantically he saw a wounded elf slumped against a tree. Crawling in a most undignified manner to the elf's side he recognised him as one of Legolas's brothers Azian.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked. The elf rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just admiring the view. You?" he replied Eomer chuckled.  
  
"The same. Seen anyone else?"  
  
"No probably sunbathing or by the waterfalls." Eomer smiled and slumped against the tree.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Azian asked. Eomer sighed.  
  
"I have no idea. I do not remember how I became so detached from my men and therefore no idea as to their current whereabouts. I have been wondering about the forest and you are the first living soul I have seen."  
  
Azian frowned. "The tide of battle keeps changing. This area was swarming with soldiers a mere half hour ago, now I only hear the Nazgul and men far away."  
  
"It seems they have succeeded in dividing us."  
  
"We are failing Eomer. We have fought for millennia to keep this forest safe, never did I think that I would see it fall."  
  
"It has not fallen yet Azian. Do not despair. Aragorn will not allow the destruction of Mirkwood."  
  
"It is not up to Aragorn. If sheer will alone could save us Mirkwood would have been restored to Greenwood many centuries ago. I guess this is the Valor's way of telling us we should have gone to the West a long time ago when the others left."  
  
"If that had happened I would not have had the pleasure of meeting you and especially Legolas. Your brother has saved us countless times and his bickering with Gimli has proved endless amusement. He has shown steadfast courage and bravery where others would have been reduced to quivering wreaks and I feel proud to call myself his friend."  
  
Azian's face became a picture of brotherly love. "That does not surprise me. Legolas has always had a big heart. Father has always said his love of mortals would cause him pain but I am beginning to see why he loves you so. I will find my brother and free him even if it kills me!" Azian stated passionately.  
  
"We all would, but first we need to find out what is going on and regroup."  
  
"First things first we need to get up." Azian said with a grimace. Both males groaned and hauled themselves to their feet before setting off towards the screams, dreading what they might find.  
  
Aragorn watched with unconcealed horror as the Nazgul swept down towards him. Deciding that turning and running into the cave like every instinct in his body screamed at him to do would only lead the Nazgul straight to the other survivors.  
  
"Get to the citadel!" He cried and then bolted for the tree line hoping that the Nazgul would follow him but also hoping that it wouldn't. He needed a plan; running aimlessly through Mirkwood in an attempt to lose a winged Nazgul would probably prove to be a marvellously short lived option. Then it came to him. The waterfall! Yes the waterfall where Legolas used to go to think! Behind the falls was a cave that led deeper into the forest, if he could reach it before the Nazgul caught sight of him then he could disappear and it would take the creature a while to find him. Putting every ounce of effort into his running he failed to notice the body lying on the ground and tipped, slamming into the mud and leaving him dazed. Struggling to sit he turned to look at the body that he had tripped over. His heart stopped. Gandalf. Forgetting all about his plan and the Nazgul he turned the body over and his heart fluttered slightly as he saw the wizard was still breathing.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf?" he whispered frantically but he received no response. The beat of the displaced air as the Nazgul neared increased his desperation. He would not reach the waterfall. New plan, he struggled to his feet and dragged Gandalf deeper into the forest. Exhausted and wounded he realised that he would not be able to get anywhere fast with Gandalf in such an unresponsive condition. Praying for anything to distract the Nazgul or someone to help him he continued dragging Gandalf.  
  
"Need some help?" he heard a voice call. Jumping he dropped Gandalf clumsily and whirled around to see a familiar face. Aeolian.  
  
"I could kiss you right now!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know what you men normally do but if you even attempt that I will shoot you." Aeolian answered with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Two elves dropped out of the trees, quickly grabbed the wizard and disappeared back into the trees as if Gandalf weighed nothing.  
  
"Follow me. We have men that need commanding. Sauron was too arrogant to think that he could defeat us in one wave."  
  
Aragorn followed the elves through the trees and listened with quiet satisfaction as the Nazgul screamed its frustration at its inability to find him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes: - Thank you very much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and brighten my day by telling me what you think, unless it is bad and then I will not be as brightened!!!!!!  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
Legolas's face was twisted with the full force of Sauron's fury as the wraith stood before him reporting that Mithrandir, Aragorn and King Eomer had disappeared and the wood elves were still numerous, inflicting many casualties.  
  
"Burn this forest down. Drive them out and kill them all. You fail me again and there will not be enough of you left to find." Sauron seethed.  
  
"Yes my lord" The wraith got back on the Nazgul and the creature took off with a scream.  
  
Sauron screamed his own fury and slammed his fist into a tree. A dull crack indicated that bones had broken and a he felt Legolas's pain for a brief moment. With a gasp the elf fell to his knees, Sauron was startled, something was wrong. He could feel his control of the elf weakening and to his complete amazement he realised that the elf was doing nothing.  
  
"That blasted wizard!" he cursed as he fought to regain control.  
  
"Master?" an orc crept forward unsure as to why the possessed elf was knelt on the ground as if in pain.  
  
The elf turned black soulless eyes on the orc.  
  
"Why I wonder are you STILL HERE?" he roared in fury. The orcs didn't need to be told twice and fled the clearing leaving him alone.  
  
"So Mithrandir you still think you can defeat me?" Rising to his feet Sauron snarled to himself. He marched out of the clearing, killing an orc that didn't move quick enough, intent to inflict his black fury on some unfortunate elves. He did not get far and Legolas's legs gave way. Hitting the ground hard Sauron found he could no longer operate any parts of the elf's body.  
  
OOOOOO  
  
Legolas lay as Sauron had left him on the cold dirt. The Haven within his mind had crumbled; there was nothing but him, kept alive so Sauron may use his body for torment and destruction. No thoughts filtered across his mind he just breathed in and out waiting for the time that Sauron no longer needed him and he faded.  
  
His eyes were glazed, focused on a distant point no one could see but him. Mithrandir gazed down with sad eyes at the broken battered figure. He knelt on the ground and brushed the dirty blonde hair back from Legolas's face.  
  
"I am truly sorry for your suffering my friend."  
  
"The meddling wizard returns." Sauron sneered as he regarded Mithrandir and the prince.  
  
"I do not see what you are going to accomplish here. I am keeping him alive and you my friend are dead."  
  
"If you think that I have come here for him you are mistaken. This has moved beyond him and the small matter of me being dead, well let's just say you have again failed old friend." Mithrandir spat the last two words bitterly.  
  
Sauron's face became truly enraged. "I will see this forest destroyed!" he roared.  
  
"Losing control? You are trapped here and I will destroy your hold on him. By the time you are even aware of anything again your forces will be destroyed and an army will be at your door. This weak elven prince as you think of him will be your downfall."  
  
"Really? Your forces are scattered and slowly being picked off. You may not be dead but you are in no fit state to do anything and he..." Sauron indicated the prone elf. "He is catatonic and there is no way you could do anything to break him out of it. The last thing he wanted to do was die and I took that away from him. You could probably chop off an arm and he would not blink."  
  
"True but that still does not alter what I am going to do." Mithrandir placed one hand on Legolas's head and locked eyes with Sauron. As much as he wanted to Sauron could not break contact. That was the last thought he had before everything exploded in a burst of light.  
  
----- Aragorn growled as someone poked him repeatedly in the ribs.  
  
"Would you like to keep the use of that finger Legolas?" he grumbled.  
  
"Very much so King Elessar." An elven voice but not Legolas's floated through his sleepy mind. Blinking he turned to see Aeolian perched on the flet next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot where I was." He apologised.  
  
"It matters not. I still expect to see the mischievous imp laughing hysterically at something inane or some prank he had pulled."  
  
Aragorn smiled a small smile and sat up. He stretched wincing as he heard several bones pop back into place.  
  
"I did not intend to sleep so long."  
  
"You needed rest. We have tended both your and Mithrandir's wounds. He will recover. Come with me, we have food and then we need to plan our next move."  
  
"How many made it here, wherever here is?" Aragorn questioned looking around the series of flets that were positioned above the main canopy of the trees out of sight of anyone above or below them.  
  
"Where we are is not important, just that we are safe here. The trees protect and hide our positions. There are about twenty of us and five men, all of whom are wounded and will play no further part in this fight."  
  
"On their behalf I thank you." The man said as they moved onto a flet where three other elves were sat.  
  
"There is no need to thank us we were grateful to do it. They were wounded in defence of our homeland we owe them much." Aeolian passed Aragorn some lembas bread and water.  
  
"How is Mithrandir?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He is well enough to cause us substantial grief concerning his treatment. He said he had things to do and appeared to become unconscious." Aeolian shrugged. "Wizards are a law until their own, who knows what goes on beneath that pointed hat?"  
  
Aragorn laughed but quickly sobered as the events of the day began to be discussed. Aeolian allowed him a few minutes peace before he began his report.  
  
"Casualty numbers are extremely difficult to ascertain. Warriors of all races are scattered all over the forest. The attack succeeded in dividing us but apart from the slaughter just prior to the attack I don't think that we suffered major casualties. The elves would have taken to the trees and the dwarfs and men have probably sought refuge in the caves. So for now it appears that the enemy are not pursuing a scorch earth policy, they still seem to be on a search and destroy tactics but I fear that as they get more frustrated they may try and burn the forest. Then use the Nazgul to sweep down on those fleeing the flames." Aeolian stated.  
  
"Your optimism in the face of such adversity is admirable but I fear that you overestimate the use that the remaining warriors would have in our plans. We know not how far the warriors have been scattered, or how many are still mobile enough to help us. We have no way of finding or informing the others of our plans and have no way of knowing if they are grouped together with their own plans or not. The situation is dire Aeolian and I fear we will be picked off slowly one by one until we can no longer form an adequate defence." Aragorn replied, his face grave. He wished not to dampen their optimism but they needed to be aware that it was very unlikely their home would be saved.  
  
Aeolian's face was equally grave. "What you say is true but a plan needs to be put into action, we can not idly stand by or just pick off the odd orc."  
  
"Mithrandir is wounded severely. I have not seen Gimli, Eomer, Lord Elrond or even King Thranduil since the attack began. I have no men to command and you have only a few. What do you seek to accomplish? It will only result in more deaths!"  
  
Aeolian rose in anger. "Any course of action will result in more deaths but we are not afraid of dying! You said it yourself Mirkwood will be lost..." Aeolian took a shuddering breath as if on the verge of tears. "But I cannot tell those brave elves that no matter what they do, nothing will save us. I owe it to my father, to Kahari and Legolas to attempt it no matter the cost. If Mirkwood falls what do we have left? The Havens will offer us no comfort if we did not do all we could."  
  
Aragorn sighed; he knew he would be the same if it came to Gondor. "You have done all you could no one could have asked for more."  
  
"It is not enough but we cannot dwell on this now as much as it grieves my heart. We need to plan our next move. I know that many of the survivors were heading for the Citadel. We should head there, if we retake the citadel then that part of the forest will be easier to reclaim. If Mirkwood is lost we should try to save as many of the warriors as possible, I will not let them die needlessly. You can then retreat and set up defences on the borders and we will try to inflict as many casualties as possible."  
  
Aragorn nodded but was disheartened at the fatalism that Aeolian possessed. Why did the Valor insist on forsaking these elves?  
  
OOOOO 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: - Thank you so much for all the reviews. A special thanks to Beling for your many reviews for which I am truly grateful. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please if you have a few minutes review! All reviews are gratefully received. :-)  
  
OOOOOO  
  
Lord Elrond and he presumed most of those within Mirkwood was having a very bad day. Sauron's attack had been successful, too successful. Warriors were scattered throughout the forest, most were wounded and the majority were lost without means of finding their way out. With him he had twenty warriors, a mixture of dwarfs, elves and men. The tiredness and pains that affected all made them short tempered and already he had to stop one of the elves from hitting a dwarf over the head with the creatures own axe. He conceded that he was very close to doing the same to the particular dwarf but still to be effective, harmony had to be maintained. 'Effective?' his mind mocked. 'Even the great Lord Elrond is lost and what are twenty walking wounded going to do when we have no idea what is going on?'  
  
Elrond sighed and was interrupted from his thoughts by angry elvish cursing.  
  
"If you say another thing about Mirkwood's royal family I might have to remove your bearded head from your puny body!" One of the elves snarled. Before the dwarf could respond with an insult of his own Elrond turned to face them.  
  
"Silence!" he snapped. "If we carry on like this we do not have to worry about the enemy we will kill ourselves. As for comments on the Mirkwood royal family they are to cease this instance. These elves are being decimated, slaughtered and their home is being destroyed. I think for the time being you can stop antagonising them and offer support."  
  
To Elrond's amazement the dwarf looked chastised and even turned to help support a severely wounded elf. With a small smile of satisfaction he turned his attention back to the path. One of the Mirkwood elves joined him but his name eluded him.  
  
"My lord we need to rest, we cannot continue for much longer before those who are more severely wounded collapse."  
  
"I know but we have heard Nazgul, there are still wargs and orcs roaming the forest and we are in no fit state to fight off even one of these. We need to find a place of safety first."  
  
The brown haired elf frowned in thought. "I am not too familiar with this area but I know that spiders frequent this part of the forest and therefore most dark places would be inhabited by them. I am sorry I do not know this area well for I was a healer in the palace" The elf apologised.  
  
"There is nothing to apologise for my friend. This was not what any of us expected." The young elf smiled and then suddenly froze. His eyes widened and he fell forward collapsing on Elrond.  
  
"What?" Elrond stuttered and he looked to see an arrow embedded in the elf's back. The bushes began rustling all around them and a hissing sound echoed through the trees. Shadowy creatures skittered across the branches...spiders.  
  
"Well looky here what do we have before us? Dwarfs, men and elves! We'll be feasting tonight boys!" An orc said with glowing yellow eyes as it stepped out of the tree line.  
  
"I say we should crawl, it may be undignified and pathetic but it would save us continually falling from such a height and knocking ourselves unconscious." A clear voice floated across the clearing from where a wounded elf and man sat in a heap.  
  
Eomer looked at Azian and nodded. "If we want the enemy to die laughing as we crawl like babies maybe, but we are not getting very far."  
  
"Indeed but whenever we get to wherever we are going we will be no use at all." Azian replied. Eomer frowned as he tried to make sense of the sentence, his concussion making his thought processes much slower.  
  
"Yes." He replied. This time Azian frowned.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you say yes?"  
  
"To answer whatever you said!"  
  
"But I did not ask a question?" Azian's head began to ache and he rubbed it gently.  
  
Eomer looked mightily confused. "When?"  
  
"When what?...Oh confound it I have forgotten the original conversation!" Azian muttered and glared at Eomer, who shrugged wide – eyed having no idea what the elf was talking about.  
  
Eomer struggled to rise to his feet again pulling the exhausted elf to his feet.  
  
"We have to keep going."  
  
"Left" Azian said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Eomer asked tiredly weary of another confusing conversation.  
  
"Go to the left. I recognise where we are, we need to go to the left. About a mile that way is a look out post that is used by the patrols."  
  
Eomer pulled Azian's arm tighter over his shoulder and turned. Azian sighed tiredly.  
  
"Your other left Eomer." OOOO  
  
Legolas felt Sauron being ripped from his body and mind but didn't even flinch. His soul was returned to him, intact but weakened and Legolas prepared to die. A hand began to smooth his hair much like his mother did when he had nightmares as a small elfling. He knew it was Gandalf, he knew even without hearing the words what the wizard was trying to do. Trying to convince him to stay, to come back and fight but Legolas was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being beaten back as soon as he gained an ounce of freedom and tired of the pain.  
  
He could not help his friends or his home. He was weak and death was his only solace.  
  
Gandalf smiled briefly as the lightness returned to Legolas's soul and the darkness receded. It was a short lived smile as he turned his attention back to the young elf. Legolas had not moved but Gandalf could see in his eyes relief. 'He is going to fade' Gandalf thought suddenly. 'No Legolas, I will not allow it'. He moved to kneel next to the elf.  
  
"I know you have no wish to remain here my young friend but we need you." Gandalf whispered softly stroking the young elf's hair with one hand and holding Legolas's hand in the other.  
  
"You are the most wonderful creature and have made such a big impact in so many lives; we are at a loss without you Legolas."  
  
Legolas made no movement or effort to respond. He was as Sauron said, catatonic and despite what Gandalf had said Legolas was still vitally important. The reappearance of Legolas would do the battle weary troops much good and especially that of Thranduil; he also had a further part to play in this battle according to the Valor. The soothing words were obviously not doing any good and as much as he hated to do it he needed to be hard with the prince, the fate of Middle Earth once again rested with the elf. Raising his hand he slapped the prince. He knew the prince could hear him, but he did not know whether Legolas was listening and he had to make him do so.  
  
"You are a coward!" he snapped. "Death is just running away. You are abandoning your brothers, your father, Mirkwood, your friends. Get up!"  
  
Legolas did not move.  
  
"Do not let him defeat you. Where is the brave valiant elf that fought tirelessly to destroy the ring of power?" Gandalf squeezed the elf's hand. He opened his mouth to say more but Legolas's eyes snapped open. Gandalf felt a brief triumph but it was short lived. Legolas sat up and tightly grasped Gandalf's wrist.  
  
"You know nothing and you have lied. Get out of my head!" Legolas snarled and with a shock Gandalf woke into his own body, where it had been placed by the elves to be treated for his injuries. The elven healer who was knelt over him jumped. The wizard moved to sit up but the healer pushed him back down.  
  
"You were gravely injured Mithrandir you must rest."  
  
"Get out of my way fool of an elf!" he snapped. "I must speak with Lord Aeolian." Despite the healers protests Gandalf struggled to his feet. The wizard had realised that although Legolas was free of Sauron he feared what he had awoken within the elf.  
  
OOOO Gimli struggled fiercely with the ropes that bound his wrists but no matter how he twisted he could not free them even slightly. Sauron had disappeared leaving six orcs to guard him, shortly after an unconscious King Thranduil was dragged and tied up to a tree next to him. The elf king was still out and looked as though he would remain so for the foreseeable future. The sounds of battle that had once been so near had now drifted beyond that of his hearing.  
  
"Struggle all you want dwarf but you will not escape. Although if you do we could have a little fun." One of the orcs crudely suggested.  
  
"Aye a little fun I would have." Gimli agreed fixing the orc with a glare that promised vengeance.  
  
The retort of the orc was lost as two beings burst unsteadily out of the tree line.  
  
"We must have taken a wrong turning!" one of them exclaimed and then froze. The orcs surprised at the interruption grinned at the two wounded soldiers and raised their weapons. In his haste to withdraw his weapon, the man Gimli recognised as Eomer, let go of Azian, who fell to the ground with a thump. It was then that Eomer realised he carried no weapon. Cursing in every language he could think of he scrambled around and came up with a branch.  
  
Azian pulled out a small knife and struggled to regain his footing. Gimli increased his struggles noting that his two friends were wounded and would have difficulty fighting the six orcs with poor weapons.  
  
Hefting the branch Eomer moved to stand next to Azian and braced himself. The orcs charged with war cries in the black tongue echoing. The lead orc ploughed into Eomer swinging its sword. Eomer ducked and saw the orc stumble as it tried to regain its footing from its wild swing; the horse lord ploughed all its strength into belting the orc across the back of the head. It staggered and went down to its knees. A blow from another orc sent Eomer sprawling and he turned, rolling to the side to miss the death blow aimed at his head.  
  
Azian slashed his small knife across the face of the first orc who roared its fury. With a quick flick of his wrist he brought it back across the throat of the orc. He did not have enough power to completely slit the creature's throat and kill it quickly, but it was still a mortal wound. Turning to meet the next orc Azian felt himself waiver in exhaustion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eomer rolling around on the floor in an attempt to miss the wildly swinging sword of one of the orcs.  
  
"We are not going to win this." He muttered as he raised his arm again. As if to prove the statement correct the next orc hit his wrist hard and the knife flew from his grasp. It landed far too far for Azian to be able to regain it without breaking free and running for it, in his exhausted state remaining on his feet looked to be difficult enough.  
  
The remaining orcs grinned as they saw that both of their pray were now unarmed and obviously weak. They drew back and encircled them wanting to savour this moment. Azian attempted to pull Eomer to his feet but his last remaining strength reserves failed him, he joined Eomer on the ground.  
  
"Ready to die?" One of the orcs sneered.  
  
"Ideas?" Eomer hissed. "None at all." Azian whispered. The orcs advanced raising their weapons high above their heads.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	18. Chapter 18

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to Ohio Duneidin Ranger for your lovely comments. I am going on holiday for a week soon so my next chapter will have a slight delay for which I apologise. I hope the story is living up to expectations and that my lovely reviewers will keep reviewing and to those who haven't please please review!!  
  
OOOOOO  
  
Azian closed his eyes as he waited for the killing blow to fall. He felt a calm wash over him that only one who had faced certain death could ever know. Beside him he could hear the haggard and anxious breathing of Eomer and he reached across, resting his hand on his arm trying to instil some calm into the man.  
  
"It was an honour to know you." Eomer whispered. Azian smiled and squeezed his arm.  
  
"You too." The two waited but nothing happened. Soon the anticipation was too much for Azian and he opened his eyes. The orcs were dead on the ground with one arrow each stuck out of their backs. Every arrow had pierced the heart of the orc killing it instantly. Azian knew of only one elf that could have made all the shots that quickly and accurately.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered. Across the clearing stood his little brother, a bow of orc design clutched loosely in his left hand, wavering on his feet and obviously exhausted. Azian struggled to his feet.  
  
"Legolas?" he said again. Legolas did not respond and slowly placed his bow over his shoulder. Pulling out a knife he knelt down and cut the ropes binding Gimli and his father. He gently lowered his father to the ground, kissed his forehead and rose to his feet.  
  
"Legolas!" Azian said desperately. "Is it you?"  
  
Legolas stumbled and Azian dived forward in an attempt to catch his brother. He caught his brother but was unable to remain on his feet and they both fell to the ground  
  
"Do not touch me." Legolas whispered trying to get away.  
  
"Legolas I am not going to hurt you. It's me Azian." Azian said smoothing the dirty blonde hair out of Legolas's face. Legolas didn't respond, his head slumped to the side and he stared across the clearing watching the trees sway in the breeze.  
  
"Leave me alone" Legolas whispered.  
  
"We can't do that." Azian said softly as he felt Gimli and Eomer join them on the ground, one willingly and the other because his legs gave out.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone. You all lied to me and not just once. You used me! You are worse than them for at least they did not pretend to care for me." Legolas continued and he weakly struggled to break free of Azian's grasp.  
  
Azian flinched but it was Gimli who spoke.  
  
"If we are as bad as them why did you save us?"  
  
Legolas turned to face Gimli and glared at him ferociously. "I am not a monster."  
  
oooooooo  
  
Aragorn knelt next to Aeolian in the trees opposite the citadel. Behind them were a number of elves and Gandalf who had refused to be left behind, the wounded men had been left with a healer at the flets.  
  
"I see nobody" Aeolian said confused. "If they had retaken the citadel they would have soldiers on the walls."  
  
Aragorn agreed. It was eerily still. "What do you suggest? I think that walking right up to the front gate would not be a sensible idea."  
  
"There is a secret passage about a hundred yards that way." The elf indicated to the right of the main gate. "It leads up to the servants corridors. These corridors run from the kitchens to the dining halls."  
  
"If the citadel is back in enemy hands surely they would have been discovered."  
  
"Only if they were looking for them. It is the only way in other than through the main gate." Aeolian stated.  
  
Aragorn nodded again. "Fine"  
  
Aeolian gave an indication to move to the elves behind him but before anyone could fulfil these orders Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Legolas!" Aeolian turned at the call to see a blonde elf emerge from the trees and walk right up to the gate.  
  
"Is it Legolas or Sauron?" Aeolian asked watching his brother carefully. Legolas halted.  
  
"Come out and face me!" Legolas commanded.  
  
Aragorn and Aeolian looked at each other as Gandalf sighed and bowed his head.  
  
"What is he doing?" Aeolian questioned.  
  
"Getting himself killed!" Aragorn exclaimed and moved to go after his friend. Aeolian pulled him down.  
  
"As you will be if you jump out there. How do we know this is not a trap?" Aeolian questioned his concern for his brother being overwhelmed by the need to remain alive to continue the fight.  
  
"Look over there. In the trees." One of the elves behind him whispered. Aeolian and Aragorn both looked into the opposite tree line and saw a strange group consisting of an elf, dwarf and man crouching behind a tree.  
  
"Its Azian, Gimli and Eomer." Aeolian said. "They haven't spotted us, they are watching Legolas"  
  
"What is going on?" Aragorn questioned, but before they could have that question answered a sound instilling dread into the watchers.  
  
A dull beating of wings echoed and they watched in horror as a Nazgul rose up from within the citadel. It screamed its challenge but instead of fleeing, Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head as if challenging the creature in return.  
  
The Nazgul landed in front of the elf and screamed, moving its hideous head till it was only a hair's breath away from Legolas's face. Legolas did not flinch even the noise must have done damage to the elf's ear drums.  
  
"You are to go to the north." He commanded.  
  
"You are no longer speaking as Sauron. Who are you?" The creature hissed sending shivers down the spine of all those who heard it.  
  
"Do you dare question me?" Legolas calmed asked. The wraith raised a hand intent on touching the elf to determine if it was still commanded by darkness.  
  
"Sauron commanded that I was not to be touched by anyone. I will report your insolence. You will not like your punishment." Legolas continued calmly. The wraith withdrew.  
  
"Now go to the north." With a scream the wraith took off. Legolas turned to look straight at the group of three.  
  
Aeolian and Aragorn watched in stunned amazement as Eomer, Azian and Gimli staggered out of the tree line, Azian supporting King Thranduil. Aeolian and Aragorn looked at each other and then proceeded to join the group before the gate.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed running up to his friend. Legolas backed away awkwardly and Aragorn halted putting out his hands in a calming gesture.  
  
"I am free of Sauron's possession if that is what concerns you, as undoubtedly Gandalf has informed you." Legolas snapped bitterly.  
  
"That is good mellon. How are you feeling?" Aragorn questioned, not really sure what to say.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Now you care. Hollow promises and sentiments." Legolas pulled out a knife and held it to Aragorn's throat.  
  
"I should kill you for you betrayal and abandonment. What say you King of Gondor?"  
  
OOOOOOO 


	19. Chapter 19

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review or email me any thoughts you have on the story thus far. :-)  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
Aragorn froze but did not attempt to defend himself. He could feel the cool metal of the blade of the knife resting against the column of his neck, so close that it scraped across the skin every time he breathed out.  
  
"Do it." He said calmly. "I deserve nothing less."  
  
Everyone had become still watching the scene, frightened of the possible outcome. Legolas was unstable; Sauron had been successful in causing significant damage to the elf mentally and before they would have had no doubt that Legolas would not wound or kill his friend, now they were faced with uncertainty.  
  
"True." Legolas stated not moving an inch closer but neither backing away. The two sets of eyes bored into each other, daring each other to make a move.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Aragorn asked casually seemingly unconcerned that his life hung on a knife-edge, literally.  
  
A variety of emotions flashed through Legolas's blue eyes and his hand began to waiver. Neither moved and the tense silence continued.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Legolas demanded after a time.  
  
"What is it you wish me to say? There is nothing I can possibly speak that will alter your opinions or justify my actions in your mind."  
  
"In my mind!" Legolas exclaimed angrily. "So you think your actions can be justified, only not to my fragile mind?"  
  
"He did not say that Legolas!" Aeolian said trying to sooth his brother and to get him to put the knife down.  
  
"Be silent." Legolas snapped and the knife was pressed slightly harder against Aragorn's neck. Aeolian backed away quickly.  
  
"So you all believe that I am now unstable and therefore no longer worth saving, therefore I can be used as you see fit to further your aims, even when it goes against my wishes?" Legolas questioned his demeanour remaining angered but Aragorn saw the deep sadness in the elf's eyes.  
  
Aragorn remained silent knowing that whatever he said would be twisted and taken as something completely different by the elf.  
  
"Say something!" Legolas demanded almost frantically, willing Aragorn to do something, say something that would help him. To make it all better, to make it go away. To justify the cruelty he had suffered.  
  
"Say something!!" Legolas screamed his hands beginning to shake.  
  
Aragorn remained silent. Legolas cried his frustration and flung the knife away.  
  
"Why? Why?" Legolas practically sobbed the last word almost so soft that it could not be heard. "I could have killed you."  
  
"I knew you would not." Aragorn stated complete assurance evident in his voice.  
  
"How could you? You used to know me but you said I am different now. I am not who you once knew. How could you know?"  
  
"You could never kill anyone in cold blood and you have not changed that much to make that an option now. I still trust you to do me no harm."  
  
Legolas visibly drew himself together. "I hate you." He snarled. Legolas backed away from the group, the turmoil he faced playing across his features.  
  
'How can he know so much about me when I know so little about myself?' Legolas asked himself confused and weary. I hate him...I hate him...I hate them all  
  
A shocked silence was left in the elf's wake.  
  
Aragorn let out a deep sigh and staggered slightly bumping into Azian as he did so.  
  
Azian tried to steady him but he was not too steady on his feet and they both toppled, only to be caught by Aeolian.  
  
"What a weary and worn group we are." He commented tiredly.  
  
"On that note I suggest we move inside because I can say with certainty that a number of us will be on the ground shortly." Gandalf stated barely on his feet.  
  
Aeolian agreed and directed the elves that had come with him to help carry his father and support the wounded. They had barely moved a few paces before a low growl echoed.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas marched back towards them, picking up the discarded knife as he went. For a brief instance he thought that maybe the elf had had second thoughts about not killing him but he quickly dashed that idea as the elf walked straight past him. The group had slowly turned to face the new threat, a pack of warg riders.  
  
Legolas stepped in front of them and pulled himself to his full height.  
  
"What is he doing?" Gimli demanded. "Fool of an elf!"  
  
"Attempting to save our lives." Gandalf said. "Now everyone slowly move backwards."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas demanded angrily. The riders looked at each other. "Do you think I, you master, am incapable of handling these pathetic specimens?"  
  
Several of the orcs backed their wargs away but more of them remained.  
  
"We just want a little fun? How about you give us one? The smallest?" One of the orcs asked.  
  
"No these are important. There are plenty others." Legolas continued. The orc who had spoken urged his warg forward.  
  
"Important?" it questioned. Legolas growled and flung the knife at the orc lodging directly in its throat.  
  
"Do not question me!"  
  
The orcs looked at each other before charging the elf, one of them struck a glancing blow across his temple and Legolas dropped like a stone.  
  
The warg riders moved to surround the group.  
  
"Never did like elves especially Sauron's pet." One of them sneered and the others jeered. "Now lets have some fun."  
  
The group closed ranks with the most able elves on the outside. Eomer was cursing fate, the Valor and anything else he could possibly think of. Before anything else could be said the wargs leapt at the group. Several of the elves fell quickly. Aeolian fought desperately knowing that both his brothers and fathers lives were in his hands, but he was overwhelmed and fighting a losing battle.  
  
The altercation was over swiftly. Azian was lying on the ground unconscious next to Thranduil with a warg nudging and pawing his body, none to gently. Eomer was sat on the ground gazing around as if he had no idea where he was. Gandalf was also unconscious and Gimli was knelt on the ground too exhausted to do anything further. Most of the elves that had fought bravely to defend them were dead and only two remained, pinned to the ground by two wargs. The only ones still on their feet were Aragorn and Aeolian but they were both wounded. The orcs grinned at the easy victory and were about to partake in the spoils when a scream indicated the arrival of a Nazgul.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyes to watch the creature descend. With a thud it settled on the ground near the group. The wargs backed away fearful of the Nazgul. Dismounting the creature the wraith approached.  
  
"Take all but the dead to the tower." It hissed as it gazed across the area. Aragorn shuddered as it turned to face him. "He will be pleased."  
  
The orcs looked very disappointed and angry that their playthings were about to be taken away from them but they did not say anything; a Nazgul was not something to anger. They tied the hands together of all those who were conscious and commanded them to walk.  
  
The Nazgul moved forward and indicated the unconscious elf king and wizard. "Bring them as well, leave the others." Thranduil and Gandalf were bound and placed on wargs in front of the riders.  
  
"What about 'im?" one of the wargs asked indicating Legolas. The Nazgul approached Legolas and knelt beside the body. A hideous hand reached out and brushed across the elf's forehead. Legolas choked and began to twitch. The Nazgul rose and moved to remount his creature.  
  
"He is too damaged to be of use. Leave him to wargs."  
  
Aragorn's eyes never left the still form of Legolas as they were marched out of the clearing, willing his friend to rise as the riderless wargs descended on those left behind. The last sight he saw, as the Nazgul rose with a scream was a warg grabbing the elf's arm between its powerful jaws.  
  
0000000 


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes: - Thanks again to all my reviewers. Sorry for the delay but I have just started a new job and I have been ill. I hope you enjoy this and again any comments on how to improve or what you like are much appreciated.  
  
Oooooo  
  
Lord Elrond dropped into a crouch as the orcs sword swept through the air where his head had just been. With a distinctly un – lord like growl he thrust his sword up and into the orcs chest. For a brief moment he glanced around to see how the rest of his group of warriors were faring. Despite their differences the three races were working together. The wounded had been placed in the centre in a desperate attempt to protect them but the overwhelming numbers of the enemy meant that it wouldn't hold the enemy off for long. The spiders for the time being sat in the trees watching the battle waiting to pick off the wounded or any that tried to flee. Of the twenty warriors that had entered this area of the wood with him only ten were still standing and actively causing damage to the orcs.  
  
'We need to retreat or this will be the end of us.' He thought frantically looking around for a possible avenue of escape but finding none. The spiders sensing the imminent defeat of the group moved closer and began to string their webs across the trees, intent on trapping those who intended to retreat.  
  
"Close ranks!" the elf lord cried trying to get everyone together instead of spread out and fighting individual battles. Hopefully that would keep them alive for a longer period of time but still if something did not happen soon they would not survive. Lifting his sword he swung it into the face of a nearby orc his arms beginning to ache with a bone deep weariness. He was exhausted.  
  
The shaking started slowly almost undetectable and at first he considered it to be the exhaustion in his trembling legs. Slowly it became more pronounced, the trees shaking and swaying as if in a storm. Tremors tore through the ground knocking several of the most wounded off their feet.  
  
The intensity of the tremors increased dramatically and the fighting faltered, uncertainty of this new threat bringing all to a temporary halt, even the spiders, that were now retreating high into the trees. The orcs backed away and this alone sent waves of fear through the elf lord. This wasn't natural; something was coming that frightened them more than the Nazgul did. Again the tremors increased and a hideous scream echoed through the air. The earth seemed to quake deep to its foundations and it groaned as if in pain. The orcs turned and fled.  
  
"What is it?" one of the dwarfs next to him asked.  
  
"If it is what I think it may be then we are in more trouble than anyone could have imagined." Elrond whispered more to himself than to answer the dwarf's question. The ground proceeded to crack open with an ear splitting scream.  
  
OOOO  
  
  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
A small blonde elfling looked up from his position kneeling on the ground to see his father stood on the steps leading into the garden.  
  
"Ada." The elfling squealed jumping up and running towards his father, the ants nest forgotten.  
  
Thranduil leant down and grabbed the elfling in a tight hug.  
  
"You're home!" Legolas cried burying his head into the crook of his father's neck. "Don't leave again." He begged.  
  
"I cannot promise that my little one." Thranduil said sitting down on the steps and moving Legolas so he could see his son's face.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas questioned. "You are King! You can stay in bed all day!"  
  
Thranduil chuckled and smoothed Legolas's hair. "I would love too but I cannot."  
  
"Why?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Because as King I have to keep the kingdom safe, I have to keep you safe."  
  
"But I am big now! I can look after myself. I beat Azian yesterday."  
  
Thranduil smiled at Legolas's triumphant face. "Well done Legolas but not all opponents will be as kind and forgiving as your brother."  
  
Legolas's face scrunched up in anger at his perceived slight of his abilities by his father.  
  
"I could beat a spider. Kahari said so; he said he was much younger than me when he killed one. Can I go with you on a patrol?"  
  
"He did not and I shall have a word with him about lying to you. And no you cannot come on a patrol because it is too dangerous, when you are older I will consider it."  
  
"You are so unfair." Legolas said and struggled in an attempt to get his father to let him go. Thranduil held tight.  
  
"I am doing this for your own good and one day you shall see that. When you are older you will wish you were back in this garden playing with the ants nests without a care in the world."  
  
Legolas shook his head vigorously. "Nope, because I will be doing exciting things liking patrolling and travelling to see other elves. I will never be bored!" the elfling exclaimed.  
  
"I hope so little one."  
  
"I will find a dragon and slay it!" Legolas said excitedly waving his arms about. "And I will rid Middle Earth of orcs."  
  
"Single – handed?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"No with you and Aeolian and Azian and Kahari. We will be the greatest elves ever!"  
  
Thranduil laughed and rose to his feet.  
  
"Yes you will for you are a prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
A deep agonising pain tore Legolas from the safety of unconsciousness and his memories and back into reality. He screamed and opened his eyes trying to find the source of the agony. He was met with the sight of a warg's jaws clamped down on his arm. With his other arm he struck the creature hard on the nose and it howled and let go. Quickly he dragged his arm close to his body and he scrambled away. The warg growled angrily and moved towards him. Legolas frantically looked around for a weapon but he could find nothing. Fleeing was not an option, as he did not have the energy to even regain his feet. The warg approached, slightly wary for its prey was now awake but it was still wounded and with a growl it pounced. Legolas slammed into the ground, pinned firmly by its weight. The jaws moved dangerously close to his neck and with his one good arm he desperately tried to bat it away. The warg hit Legolas across the face with its paw leaving deep scratch marks along his pale cheek. Legolas felt unconsciousness begin to claim him.  
  
"I will not be defeated by an overgrown dog." He growled putting as much effort into his next blow as his body could provide. It was a pathetic attempt and the warg sensed its victory. Legolas cringed as the creature's breath flooded his nostrils, its mouth so close that he could see the remnants of the wargs last meal on its teeth.  
  
Time seemed to freeze as the last of Legolas's strength gave out. Suddenly the orc howled as if in agony and slumped on Legolas. The pressure on his chest made him gasp in pain as he tried to desperately draw breath.  
  
"Why do I always have to rescue you from these situations little brother?" a voice questioned and Legolas felt the warg move slightly as it was dragged from its position covering him. "Although last time we were in this position I was not on the verge of unconsciousness."  
  
Legolas recognised his brother's voice and tried to help Azian move the body but proved to be little help. Eventually after many minutes of trying the warg was only part of the way off of Legolas. Azian slumped next to Legolas breathing heavily.  
  
"Give me a minute." He gasped. Legolas sighed and desperately tried to reduce the pain that his body was feeling.  
  
"So any ideas?" Azian questioned. Legolas nodded. "Warg...off and then reclaim Mirkwood."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have far too high goals? Aim low that's what I always say, more achievable." Azian mumbled. Legolas smiled with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. Warg first. Then nothing will stop us!" Azian said with more cheer than he felt.  
  
"I have a plan." Legolas stated. Azian groaned and fixed a long-suffering expression on his face.  
  
"I hate your plans. One of us always ends up wounded or lost or trapped in the cellars..." Azian stopped when he saw the gleam in Legolas's eyes.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed. "Not the cellars."  
  
"Yes for there is where we find salvation."  
  
"Or we get lost and miss the end of the world because we are trapped in the cellars." Azian stated.  
  
"Or that." Legolas began shoving the warg with renewed energy. Azian moved to help him.  
  
"What did you mean by salvation?" Azian asked.  
  
"Something I overheard father talking about. An ancient power."  
  
"That's all you know?" Azian questioned and grunted as the warg rolled over off his brother.  
  
"You expected a detailed map and instructions?"  
  
Azian sighed. "Not from you."  
  
"Lets go." Legolas said and together they pulled themselves up. They staggered towards the citadel. After five paces the ground began to shake and they heard a terrifying scream.  
  
"I hope you know what you are talking about with that salvation because I think we are going to need it."  
  
OOO 


	21. Chapter 21

Authors notes: - Thank you to my reviewers for their kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again any comments would be greatly appreciated.  
  
OOOO  
  
The rat paused in its rummaging and raised its nose, sniffing the air. It sensed there were creatures near that were not of its own kind. Frightened it bolted for the safety of its hole and watched cautiously the approach of the two creatures.  
  
Legolas marched ahead of his brother, moving with confidence despite the fact he had no idea where he was going or what specifically he was looking for. He had told Azian that it was their salvation but he doubted it, he had only said it to try and instil some confidence in his brother. From what he had overheard his father saying the relic produced unpredictable power at best, dangerous at worst, that was why it had been hidden. Millennia ago it had been used to prevent the downfall of Mirkwood by an advisor who thought he knew better than Thranduil. The advisor died in what can only be called horrible circumstances as soon as he touched it. Thranduil had ordered it to be hidden but he had not seen a ten year old Legolas watching through the crack in the door. If he could harness its power then he could make a difference. If it killed him then so be it, he cared not either way.  
  
"Legolas?" A voice called. He turned to face his brother who was regarding him with a strange expression.  
  
"What?" he demanded impatiently.  
  
"I thought you said you did not know what this 'salvation' is?" Azian questioned as he stumbled to a halt, the exhaustion and pain of his wounds overshadowing his usual elven grace.  
  
"I do not." Legolas stated looking past his brother to the corridor behind, as if worried that they were being pursued.  
  
"And you do not know where it is?"  
  
"No...I have told you this already. What is your point?" he demanded a touch of irritation entering his voice.  
  
Azian frowned. "My point is that you seem to know exactly where to go! These cellars and tunnels are a maze; even the most well travelled in this area take a wrong turning every so often. We have not doubled back and you have never paused as if the direction of the next turn eludes you."  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders and began walking again. Azian was not to be dismissed and he hurried after his brother, moving in front of his and forcing him to stop.  
  
"That is not a good enough answer. How did you come by the knowledge of this 'salvation' again?" Before Legolas could respond Azian continued. "Ah yes you overheard father speaking about it! How old were you?"  
  
Legolas stepped backwards in an attempt to distance himself from his brother. Azian moved forward refusing to let Legolas worm his way out of answering.  
  
"What does it matter?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"It matters a lot. Our father and brother, your friends, are hostages of Sauron." Azian watched as Legolas winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. He continued. "I will not wonder this wretched place hoping to come across some relic of the past!"  
  
"It will save us!" Legolas snapped. "And you do not have to remind me of the dire situation we are all in."  
  
"If that is so answer my question. How old were you?"  
  
"Ten!" Legolas shouted. "I was ten years old. Happy now!" Legolas shoved past Azian who stumbled into the walls, clutching them for support he turned to face his brother, who was again walking away from him.  
  
"Do not turn your back on me!" Azian shouted angrily. Legolas paused.  
  
"Ten years old! How, by the Valor, do you even remember that? If it meant nothing to you at the time, how come you suddenly remember it very accurately? And if you have known about it for so long how come this is the first time you have ever mentioned it? Surely it would have been more helpful before this disaster impacted so deeply that we have little chance of recovering?"  
  
Legolas turned, a furious look marring his pale features. "Why do I have to justify myself to you?" he snarled. "I am your brother you should take me at my word."  
  
Azian shook his head slightly. "Once I did just that but not anymore." Azian winced at the harshness of the words but they had been uttered and he could not take them back. It was the truth and as it is said, the truth hurts. Legolas was different and they had been deceived by Sauron before. As much as it pained him to admit it he did not trust his brother like he used to. Granted he loved him and nothing would ever change that, but the situation was too serious and precarious now to allow the reliance upon Legolas's word.  
  
Legolas's face held a mixture of betrayal, hurt and anger. "Fine do not come with me then. Go on...leave!" he said angrily and gestured back the way they had come.  
  
"I am not going to leave you but I want you to answer my questions." Azian said once more approaching his brother.  
  
"The reason I did not mention it before to prevent Sauron from gaining any knowledge of it. There is that what you needed to hear?"  
  
"What about before Sauron? You were not captured instantly. You saw the size of the army; you were fighting in the first attacks, why did you not mention it then?"  
  
Legolas's face darkened again.  
  
"Is this an interrogation? Do you want me to break down and tell you everything I know? Do you want me to bare my soul to you? What do you want of me?!" he cried out.  
  
Azian sighed as weariness swept over him.  
  
"I just want you to consider the possibility that maybe this is not your memory at all. That maybe Sauron has planted this false memory in your mind to discover this weapon and gain control of it."  
  
"Consider the possibility?!" Legolas said outraged. "You mean to say that Sauron has sent me back to discover this relic and as soon as I have it I will bring it to him. You think I will betray you again! All of you do!" Legolas screamed his frustration and thumped the wall, hard.  
  
"Look at this from my point of you. You are freed and suddenly you remember a 'salvation' that will save us, never before mentioning it and no one else but our father who is not with us knows of its existence..." Azian faded off as Legolas slumped to the floor, tears of both frustration and angst trailing shimmering lines down his face.  
  
"Do you want to know how I remember that day so well?" He whispered. Azian nodded and joined him on the ground.  
  
"It was the day nana was killed." Azian gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember everything about that day, everything I did because I felt...I feel that I could have done something. I remember playing warriors with Jaron and Tirnith in the gardens. I remember starting a food fight over breakfast that caused both nana and ada to yell at us. I remember everything because while I was playing orcs slaughtered my mother and the guilt of that will stay with me for eternity." Legolas whispered.  
  
"You were ten Legolas. You could have done nothing."  
  
"I know that but then neither could you because you were in Rivendell, or Kahari because he was on patrol many miles away or even Aeolian who was stabbed six times and was unconscious, yet we all blame ourselves." Legolas faltered and neither he nor Azian could speak for a minute.  
  
"I was walking along the corridor outside ada's office." Legolas said suddenly. "I heard him talking and I couldn't help it. I wanted to know why he was working when Aeolian was gravely injured and I so wanted him. I heard him tell two guards to hide the relic because it was dangerous and should never be used again. I was so angry; that I didn't really grasp the significance of the conversation until recently. Being trapped in your own mind allows a lot of time for thought." Legolas said with a wry smile. "I was so angry at him for being able to do anything but think of nana...that's why I remember it."  
  
Azian rubbed Legolas's arm soothingly.  
  
"If it is dangerous and killed that advisor how do we know it will not do the same with us?"  
  
"I don't. That is why you are not coming with me."  
  
"What? Of course I am coming with you." Azian stated.  
  
"If it is dangerous then I want to be the only one in danger. I do not fear death, after what I have been through I would welcome it."  
  
"Do not speak like that Legolas! I do not fear death either."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "But I fear death for you." Quicker than Azian could follow Legolas punched him. It wasn't hard but in Azian's weakened state it knocked the elf unconscious.  
  
"Sorry." He said laying Azian down gently. "But I do not trust you not to stop me."  
  
Legolas got up and left, following the route that his mind gave him.  
  
OOOO 


	22. Chapter 22

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews, I had some lovely comments and they are so appreciated so a great big thank you to Beling, Deana, nimeme and Arayelle Lynn . This chapter is slightly longer to make up for the delays and some short chapters. I would like to thank everyone who continues to read this story and has shown me a lot of support. Any comments on this chapter or the story as a whole are very welcome. So without further ado the next chapter...

OOOO

Aeolian gasped in pain as he was dropped heavily on the ground by the orc that had been carrying him. He curled into a foetal position as the orc kicked him hard in the ribs. After a few minutes of beating the orc gave up and joined its companions around the fire. Aeolian bit his lip to prevent the pained groan that threatened to escape as he uncurled himself and leaned on a tree for support.

"Are you well?" A voice to his left asked. Aeolian turned to see Aragorn looking at him with concern. Next to him, bound tightly, were a dazed but awake Gimli and Eomer. Thranduil and Gandalf were both still unconscious.

"Do you men specialise in asking stupid questions?" Aeolian snapped irritably.

"Yes there are tests and everything." Aragorn replied, letting the words wash over him, taking no offence.

Aeolian sighed. "I am sorry. To answer your question I will live...well until they deem they no longer wish me to draw breath." Aeolian smiled.

"Do all elves have such dark humours?" Gimli demanded.

"Not all elves but the vast majority of wood elves do. When you fight a battle with darkness every day of your lives you need a little humour now and then."

"Legolas seemed to have more than his fair share." Gimli muttered and quickly shut up as an orc glared at him, waving his sword threateningly.

"No talking stunted one." It growled. Gimli spluttered and would have insulted the orc in return when Aragorn's elbow rammed into his ribs and any protest emerged as a groan and squeak. Aragorn instead was on the end of the dwarfs death glare.

Another groan focused all their attention on the elven king as Thranduil began to stir. Slowly the elf began to blink and attempt to lift his head.

"Father?" Aeolian whispered. Thranduil groaned again and his head resumed its position on his chest as consciousness fled.

"I hate this forest!" Eomer whispered and closed his eyes, resting his head against the tree with a weary expression.

Aeolian sighed and ducked his head tears welling up.

"This forest used to be so beautiful..." Aeolian started wistfully and suddenly halted as a couple of orcs entered the clearing carrying a stag that was thrashing and screaming in agony. Aeolian flinched as the orcs began to eat the creature raw.

"It will be again young prince." Gandalf's voice stated and those who were alert turned to see the wizard indeed awake, looking very alert for someone with his injuries.

"I am sure it will be Mithrandir but whether any of us will be alive to see it is another matter."

"Quiet scum!" one of the orcs snarled. "Or I'll cut out your tongues."

"Then how will you make us talk?" Eomer muttered.

"We don't need all of you so do you want to be the one we play with?" the orc questioned moving closer to the man. Eomer, still dazed and weak, watched him with no more than a passing interest before closing his eyes.

"Answer the question." The orc snarled. Eomer's head rolled to the side.

Aragorn realising that the situation was about to turn very ugly spoke up. "He's injured. He knows not what he is saying."

The orc grinned, an expression that looked more like a sneer than anything resembling a happy emotion. It leaned in close to Aragorn.

"All the more reason to end his pitiful existence." The orc watched the expression of disgust appear across Aragorn's face.

"I wouldn't be too upset because soon we will be asking for volunteers to 'play' with us. If we get none then you will have to choose."

Aragorn glared at the creature. Annoyed at his defiance the orc hit the man across the face. With a laugh it returned to the fire. Aragorn shook his head slightly to try and stop the ringing. A metallic taste flooded his mouth and his tongue tentatively sought out the source, his lower lip had split and it stung.

Eomer began to laugh, quietly at first but it quickly progressed into hysterical cries. Tears streamed down his face and he gasped for breath between bouts of laughter.

"Eomer!" Aragorn snapped as the laughter drew the orcs attention.

"He is hysterical." Gandalf said calmly.

"Great!" Gimli grumbled. "We are all going to die and our last few minutes will be spent with a hysterical horse lord."

One of the orcs stepped up and brought the hilt of his sword down on the man's head. The cries stopped suddenly and Eomer slumped forward, only stopped from falling completely by the ropes securing him to the tree.

"Silence them all." The orc commanded of the others.

OOO

"Stupid, small – brained, foolish..." Azian's tirade about his brother continued as he stumbled through the passage determined to find the way out. He had woken up a short time ago with a splitting headache and very much alone. Deciding that an attempt to find Legolas would prove fruitless as he had no idea where he had gone and a search would only result in him getting hopelessly lost, he had tried to find the exit. What he would do upon finding it was another matter. He was exhausted and in terrible pain. His vision was blurred and he could barely keep standing for more than a few minutes.

Turning down another passage that he was sure led to the outer world he instead found it was a dead end.

"Curse my family for putting these passages in place." He shouted in frustration and slumped against the wall. Suddenly he had a feeling of weightlessness and then of falling. The wall had disappeared or moved and he was falling backwards down some kind of chute. With cries of pain and in some cases fear he tumbled over and over until a hard surface stopped his momentum. With a choke and a splutter he lay still trying to block out the pain.

"Azian? What by the Valor are you doing here?" a surprised voice announced.

"Oh please say tell me I have travelled to the west and this is all a bad dream." Azian muttered.

"I hope that does not imply that you wish not to see me young prince." The voice teased and he felt someone kneel down next to him. Turning his head he saw a battered and bleeding Lord Elrond smiling at him.

"Lord Elrond what are you doing here?" he asked as he crawled into a sitting position.

"I believe that I asked the question of you first."

Azian sighed. "It is a long story involving Legolas and salvation. Needless to say things have not gone to plan. Legolas is wondering around in the passages trying to find an ancient relic. Eomer, Aragorn, Aeolian, Gimli, Mithrandir and my father have been taken prisoner and by the earth shaking I felt earlier I gather our situation has got a lot worse. That is the past few hours summed up for you."

"That is indeed ill news and yes something has been awoken that I wish had not. What is this about Legolas and salvation?"

Azian proceeded to tell the story of Legolas's claims to a frowning Elrond.

"What is it with your family and discovering things that should remain hidden and are very very dangerous?!"

"You've heard of it?" Azian asked eager for any more knowledge of what his brother was searching for and what possible trouble he could be in.

"Only a select few know of its existence myself included. The fact that Legolas knows of its existence is a mystery but not a surprise. That elf has an unmatched curiosity and the word forbidden only means he tries harder." Elrond smiled slightly.

"What does this relic do?" Azian questioned.

"Its an ancient magic granted to the wood elves when the rings of power were given to the other elf kingdoms. Unfortunately it was granted by a wizard that turned to the dark lord and moved to reside in Dol Guldur. The relic was designed to be used by the royal family of Mirkwood in times of need."

"But...?" Azian prompted looking very apprehensive.

"The wizard as I have said turned to Sauron. His aim for the relic was to destroy Mirkwood's royal family, he launched the attack that killed your mother and he had hoped that your father would use the relic to save Mirkwood. Luckily your advisor attempted to use it first and was killed."

"How was it intended to destroy the royal family?" Azian questioned.

"The elf that activated the relic would be granted the power of magic to rival a wizard. It would overwhelm him and eventually kill him as the power became more and more uncontrollable."

Azian flinched. "We have to find him and warn him...." Azian paused and then his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Elrond asked concerned.

"No..." Azian whispered. "He knew it was going to kill him. He said if the relic killed him then he would welcome it. Damn him!" Azian cried and he struggled to pull himself to his feet. He looked around frantically for the place where he had come out, but he could not find it.

"Calm down Azian there is nothing we can do for him. We would only succeed in getting lost in there. If it was as you say the relic may have been calling for him, guiding him. We must move on."

"NO!" Azian cried. "I will not leave him behind to die."

Elrond grabbed the elf and forced him to stand still. "There is nothing you can do. Listen to me. Nothing! Our aim now is to find your father and the others. We need to reunite and fight. If you loose faith now then you are no use to anyone, not Legolas, not me and not your father. We cannot let them defeat us!"

Azian looked torn and he yanked his arms out of Elrond's grip.

"When this is over I am never going to listen to you again!" he exclaimed angrily.

OOO

The cave was cold; no fires had been lit for fear of bringing creatures of the dark down upon them. The survivors of the attacks had been grouping in the caves since it had been determined that the citadel had been overrun.

Feren was a lieutenant in the army of Gondor and had been made the unofficial leader for the Gondorian soldiers. As far as he knew he was the highest ranked soldier that had made it to the caves. It seemed that the higher ranks had been decimated and it worried him greatly. No one had seen their king since he had led the Nazgul away from the caves. No other leader had been seen since the attacks began.

With a deep sigh he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made his way towards the two sentries that guarded the main entranceway.

"Bad!" he called out and waited for the correct reply, if none came quickly then he would assume that the sentries were dead and enemies were in the cave. There was no real plan as to what would happen if that occurred except for run and very fast.

"Day!" A voice called back. He smiled slightly at the password, what an understatement!

Feren approached the two sentries. They knelt in a little alcove, keeping their voices down to make sure that no one knew of their presence.

"How many more have appeared in the last hour?" Feren asked.

"Three. One of ours and two of Rohan. They weren't seriously wounded although I fear Eustace may have scared a few years off their life by jumping out of the shadows, challenging them." Aran said glaring at the younger man.

"What?" Eustace snapped angrily. "They could have been the enemy."

"If you used your bloody eyesight you could see they were not orcs, wargs or flippin' Nazgul!" Aran snapped back.

Feren sighed. "Both of you be quiet! Eustace you are right to be vigilant but Aran is correct. Leaping out on them will not aid their undoubtedly fragile nerves but also if they are the enemy you are just one person and its not in your best interests in regards to safety. I will be sending someone up to replace you in a few minutes. When the sun goes down there will be a meeting in the main cave as to what we should do next."

"Next?" Aran said bitterly. "We should leave this cursed place forever and not look back!"

"And leave the elves to their fate? To be tortured and mutilated into the black creatures? I could not let a whole race perish because I was afraid of remaining." Feren stated.

"I could." Eustace snapped. "There have done nothing for us!"

Feren shook his head slightly, how had our youth become so ignorant of the past and the affairs of Middle Earth? He was not an old man but was in the latter years of his thirty summers and yet he was well aware what the elves had done for them. The prince of Mirkwood had especially done a lot for the peoples of Rohan and Gondor.

"You speak foolishly if we let Mirkwood fall then the darkness will spread. Gondor, Rohan, the glittering caves...nothing will be safe and it will fall. We will make our stand here and darkness will fail."

"What can we do? We have barely two hundred men and dwarfs, all of which are exhausted and wounded some seriously. We have no leaders and no plan. We do not know this land so how can we be expected to save it? You speak as our leaders too blinded in their friendships with each other to know when something has been lost. They will waste out lives to save something that cannot be saved!" Aran spoke passionately.

There conversation was interrupted by the sound of running feet. A figure burst through the entrance to the cave breathing heavily. Feren leaned forward to try and see the figure clearly.

"State your identity!" Eustace yelled making both Aran and Feren jump and the figure whirl around in fear.

"Bloody idiot!" Aran muttered as he hefted his sword higher preparing to go after the figure if it tried to make a run for it.

"Who's there?" the figure demanded frantically. Feren rolled his eyes, this approach needed to be worked on. He moved out of the alcove and into the main passage.

"My name is Feren of Gondor. Who are you?" he asked keeping his hands in sight, being run through by a frightened soldier would just make his crap day even better.

The man seemed to sigh in relief.

"Hathlan...oh thank you." The man stuttered stumbling towards Feren.

"Hathlan? I thought you dead" Feren said. The man had been with his patrol when it was attacked, he had seen no one else alive, although it was pretty chaotic.

"Horrible...thank you...thank you!" the man cried.

"Be quiet!" Aran hissed but the man paid him no heed and fell headlong into Feren's arms. The lieutenant could see the man was severely wounded perhaps with a mortal wound as it was bleeding so heavily.

"It is coming!" he said as he clutched Feren's tunic. Feren looked over the man whose eyes looked half – crazed in fear and exhaustion.

"What? You were followed?" Aran demanded. Feren held up his hand to silence him.

"Hathlan what is coming?"

"Sauron!" Hathlan suddenly stiffened and then his body went limp. The fear not leaving his eyes in death. Feren shivered. The air had suddenly got colder.

OOO


	23. Chapter 23

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this...or not :-) !

OOO

Legolas peered at the wall with an expression of confusion and irritation. It was this way; he could feel it and his body itched at the halt in movement towards his goal. Running his hands across the wall he tried to feel for a hidden door or something to indicate that there was anything beyond this wall. The stone was cold beneath his fingers; he could feel every bump and crack; the imperfections that marred its smooth surface, but nothing that felt like a door.

"Damn it!" he cried striking his fist into the wall in frustration. "I know its there!" he exclaimed. For a few moments he stopped, struggling to decide his next course of action. The wall was in the way that was all that his mind would tell him and with an increasing desperation he began clawing at the stone trying to break through it with his bare hands. After a few minutes only a slight hole had appeared and his nails were cracked and bleeding. Tears of anger and panic streamed down his face and he looked around wildly for another way past the wall. With actions that suited more a wounded and trapped animal, Legolas scrambled, sometimes on his hands and knees, to try and find a way past the immovable obstacle.

His actions moved him further down the passage to a place that looked as if no one had entered it since it was built by his ancestors. Cobwebs lined the wall and hung across the passage, some with exceptionally large spiders with black bodies waiting for some unfortunate creature to fall into their clutches. If Legolas was thinking rationally this alone would tell his that there must be a way out near there to provide the spiders with food, however this was not the case and Legolas thrashed through the cobwebs covering himself in their sticky strands, looking more and more like a wild faerie than an elven prince or for that matter an elf of any rank.

A glimmer of light caught his eye and he turned to see the golden leaf of Mirkwood imprinted on the wall. Stopping all movement for an instant he stepped towards the symbol with a nervous caution, delighted but afraid at the same time. Brushing his fingers over the burnished gold he watched as it glowed for a second, then a panel revealed itself and moved aside to reveal a stone. Of all the things Legolas had expected to find a rounded emerald stone was not it. He reached tentatively for the stone and the moment his fingers touched it he was flung backwards. Hitting the wall hard he sat dazed for a few moments trying to regain his bearings.

"Why have I been summoned?" a voice commanded and Legolas looked up from his position on the ground to see a shimmering cloaked figure stood in front of him. For an instance Legolas just sat there with his mouth open in shock. His first thought was that he was not dead. The advisor had been killed the instant he had touched the stone. He was still alive so that was one step in the right direction.

Clearing his throat he pulled himself up.

"I am Prince Legolas fourth son of King Thranduil."

The figure shifted slightly. "I already know that you are of royal blood or you would be dead and I would not have been disturbed. Why have you summoned me?"

"Mirkwood is under attack and about to fall to darkness."

"And you wish for aid?"

"Yes." Legolas studied the figure and narrowed his eyes as he swore the figure laughed. He is not alive therefore he cannot laugh. What is it exactly? He wondered. Is the figure speaking from somewhere else or is it a message left behind.

"Do you understand the terms of the agreement?" the figure demanded.

"Yes" Legolas stated although he couldn't recall any terms. Death would be the worst outcome and would that really be such a terrible thing, he mused.

"Good. Step forward and place both hands on the stone."

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and did as he was told.

OO

The sun dipped below the horizon and the last beams of light, one by one, disappeared, darkness descended on the forest and it began to fall eerily quiet. The normal nocturnal sounds were non-existent as the night creatures had taken the example of those that dwelled in the day and remained hidden in their holes. The sounds of battle that had been so prevalent during the day had also shuddered into silence. Elves, men and dwarfs all recognising that now was the time to hide as the night was the dark creatures favourite domain. Despite this a small group of elves, men and dwarfs wound their way through the forest trying despite the darkness to follow the tracks of those that had taken their friends and commanders hostage. One of the elves in particular looked to be severely wounded or exhausted and was staggering along using the trees as a support.

Azian tripped over the tree root and sprawled upon the ground with a pained moan. A frustrated cry burst from his lips and he hit the ground hard over and over again, tears blurring his vision and a sob emerging from his throat. He felt Elrond kneel beside him and rub his back soothingly.

"Azian." He whispered gently. Azian shrugged him off and hauled himself to his feet.

"Let me go. I do not need your help!" the elf pulled himself to his feet and continued down the path. Elrond watched him go and didn't move to follow. After a few moments Azian realised he was alone and he turned to see the others stood watching him.

"Well?" he said indicating the path ahead of them.

"Well what Azian?" Elrond replied. "It is almost dark, an extremely dangerous time for us to be wondering through the forest. We cannot see the tracks to follow them and we risk getting lost in our quest."

"I can follow it!" Azian snapped.

"You are doing a fantastic job so far as the trail leads that way not the way you are going." Elrond pointed out with exasperation.

Azian frowned and moved to where Elrond had pointed, the elf lord was correct and with a deep shuddering sigh the younger elf moved back to the group. Elrond watched the elf but Azian avoided his gaze and instead found his feet very interesting. With a sigh himself he moved the group off the trail. Azian quickly disappeared into a tree and after a few minutes a quiet sobbing could be heard. There was no talking among the group and a miserable atmosphere prevailed. No fire could be lit so any morsels of food that could be eaten cold were shared; unfortunately the meagre supplies meant that the hunger that weakened them did not abate. Water was also at very low levels and if some untainted supplies were not found soon then the group could not continue. As all these thoughts crossed his mind he realised the hopelessness of the situation, Mirkwood was lost unless a miracle happened. They needed to retreat and try to make a stand on the plains beyond the borders but he feared that their attempt to save Mirkwood had proved to be a fatal mistake on their parts. If it was at all possible he needed to get a messenger out and summon the remaining armies of Middle Earth. How stupid we were to allow our emotions to control our decisions!

He abruptly jarred himself from his thoughts as Azian moved down from the tree. He sat next to Elrond.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "My behaviour is inexcusable for one of my position."

Elrond frowned at the formal tones. "Do not apologise Azian it is unnecessary, as for positions I hardly think now is the time for rank to be important, in fact it should be I who defer to you as I am in your realm."

Azian snorted. "It is hardly a realm now is it? My father and Aeolian have been captured. Kahari is dead and Valor knows about Legolas. Our people are dead or scattered throughout. Even if this fight is won, we can no longer sustain this realm."

"Maybe but a smaller, more contained realm would be able to flourish. Do not despair." Azian smiled slightly and curled up intending to sleep. Elrond had to look away as a wave of guilt swept over him. He was such a hypocrite trying to reassure the prince when at the same time he was planning how to retreat and abandon Mirkwood.

A terrible crash of thunder made all of them jump and Azian curled tighter in an attempt to protect his body from the imminent onslaught of torrential rain. The others too huddled together to try and conserve heat.

"Maybe the rain will drive the dark creatures into their burrows." One of the men commented as the first of the large rain drops fell.

"Or wash them away." An elf replied with a wistful note to his voice. As the rain increased Azian shifted slightly placing his hand on one of the ancient trees that surrounded them. A quiet stream of elvish emerged from the tired elf and with a creak that made those who were not wood elves jump; the trees moved their branches to provide a shelter over the group. Soon after Azian thanked the trees and fell asleep.

"What was that?" one of the men asked in awe. Elrond smiled slightly at the stunned expressions of the men and dwarfs.

"Did you think it myth that the wood elves could talk to trees? Their connection with nature is something that no one can explain even the great wizards like Gandalf." Elrond said himself slightly awed at the ease at which the wood elves could communicate with nature.

The trees' shelter worked well and only a few drops entered the area. Slightly cheered at the prospect of sleeping and remaining dry the group assigned watches and sleep quickly claimed them.

O

Elrond was awoken from his sleep by a whimper next to him and he turned to see Azian's face contorted as if in terrible pain. The young elf whispered his brother's name and shifted slightly. Not wanting to wake the elf but at the same time wanting to sooth him he reached out and smoothed Azian's hair. For a brief instance Azian tensed but then Elrond felt his body relax and the lines on his forehead smooth out as he settled into a deeper sleep. Good he thought he needed the sleep. The rain had abated somewhat but the clearing was still dry as were those in it. Just as Elrond had settled down to return to sleep for a few more hours a terrific boom trembled through the ground and the air trembled with static. Azian sat bolt upright with a gasp.

"Legolas!"

OOO


	24. Chapter 24

Authors notes: Thank you again for all the reviews, I hope you like the direction the story is going. Again any comments would be appreciated :-)

OOO

"I am not going back out there!" an angered voice yelled from somewhere within the mass of men and dwarfs stood within the largest cavern of the cave. Feren quickly angered at the attitudes of the men who were glaring at him with mutinous expressions.

"Yes you bloody well are unless you want to die like rats in here when the orcs decide they want to live here."

"Escape! We need to escape!" Another cried.

"I did not realise that the armies of Middle Earth were made up of cowards!" Feren snarled unconcerned that he himself was probably in quite a bit of danger from his own men as he derided them.

"We did not join the army to sit all day in barracks, everyone knew that they might have to give their lives. Yet when this is presented to you, you huddle like frightened children. I know we are tired and wounded but we are lucky ones."

A couple of people snorted and there was a murmur of disbelief.

"We are the lucky ones because we are alive and together. You have heard the screams of those caught outside. You could be alone, in the dark, out there with the Nazgul!"

There was silence.

"At first light we will leave the caves and head west, to the border. Once we get out of this chaotic forest we stand a better chance."

"You just said that the worst possible thing that could happen was to be out there?! Now you want us to do exactly that?" A voice yelled and a number of others joined in.

"A better chance of what? Seeing what is going to kill us a mile off!"

"At least we will be out of this cursed forest!"

"We will never make it!"

"I'd rather die fighting than cowering in a cave!"

The group continued to argue and Feren sighed. It was now or never, he would have to take command. A democracy would not work; they would argue themselves into death.

"SILENCE!" he roared and then winced. Maybe shouting in a cave where they were trying to hide was not a good idea. Shaking his head to purge his thoughts he looked up to see everyone looking at him, paused in whatever they had previously been doing.

"That was not a request. That was an order. If you do not follow my orders when we get out of here you will be charged with desertion."

The mutinous expressions returned coupled with those of disbelief, which Feren shared as he realised what he had said. I think everyone would be happy to be charged with desertion if they got out of here alive. Plus he only had authority over the soldiers from Gondor; there was a reason why he didn't have a command yet, he thought ruefully. He decided that his words were definitely a bit harsh.

"We need to work together. I want to get out of here alive as much as you do. We have been through worse...('well no probably not' he muttered) and we will triumph! Now get some rest, I have assigned watches, the rest of you had better sleep while you can." It took a while for the gathered to move and when they finally did he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"So you have decided to commit suicide and take everyone with you!" A voice snapped. Feren turned to see Aran standing behind him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What else would you have me do? We can't sit here and wait for a Nazgul to come through the entrance and slaughter us all. No one knows where the caves go. The only way we are going to have a slightest inclining of what is going on is to go outside."

"Where?" Aran exclaimed. "We do not know this forest, or the movements of the enemy or even our own side!"

"And we are not going to find out of we are just sat here. We are dead men Aran and I would rather die taking a great number of them with me. If tomorrow comes and you wish not to follow, fine!"

"I will come with you as I see no other choice." The man turned to leave.

"Aran I need your help, please don't argue with me over this."

Aran continued walking.

OOO

The dawn broke with a thick mist lying lowacross the land. Feren watched as it rolled slowly over the forest and growled in frustration, a whole army could sneak up on them and they would be none the wiser before they fell dead. Glancing back at the warriors behind him he indicated that they should go. There were only a few that had been left behind. A couple had been seriously wounded and were being treated by those who had less serious but still terrible wounds, Feren had promised that they would come back for them but he could see the acceptance in their eyes that no one would return for them. Two men and three dwarfs had refused to leave the caves and had decided to venture deeper into them instead. Feren had tried to persuade them otherwise but to no avail.

Thirty men and dwarfs moved slowly and carefully into the forest.

O

The orcs shifted nervously under the watchful eye of the Nazgul. They had been waiting patiently most of the night for the group they knew had sought shelter in the caves. At dawn their patience had been rewarded and a motley group of men and dwarfs appeared, entering the forest warily. Grins lit up their faces at the prospect of the imminent battle and the blood lust that they had in abundance flowed through their veins.

The Nazgul and its winged creature were still as if a carved statue. It knew that this battle was almost won. Their opposing forces were scattered and slowly being slaughtered, their plan had been perfect. The misguided loyalties that these creatures held had condemned them. Moving his head slightly he saw that the group were now far enough from the caves that they would be unable to reach them when the attack started. Kicking its mount into action the creature screamed, crying out its challenge to anyone who heard it. The orcs raised their weapons and charged.

O

A chill of incredible despair and fear rolled down Feren's spine as he heard the Nazgul scream. They had been waiting and he had walked straight into the trap. He had condemned these men. With a start he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Aran.

"It was inevitable. You are not to blame." Aran smiled a sad smile as he drew his sword and prepared to meet his death. Feren did the same and the group closed in on each other.

They heard the dull beating of the wings as it displaced the air, accompanied with the screams and cursed voices of the orcs. With a scream the Nazgul swooped down on the unfortunate group. It opened its mouth to scream again but all that came forth was a gurgled screech. Its forward motion faltered and its wings curled towards its body. Falling from the sky it slammed into a ground and skidded to a halt.

Everything froze.

The orcs charge had halted and the group regarded the scene with equal looks of surprise. The Nazgul hissed its fury at the death of its mount and drew its impressive sword. A whistle through the air was the only indication of the arrow that slammed into the Nazgul's chest. It staggered but then drew itself to its full height. As one the group and the orcs turned to try and see the direction that the arrow had come from. A thunder of hooves caused the ground to shake and the trees parted to reveal three brilliant white horses being ridden by figures cloaked in white. They charged through the shocked men and dwarfs and fell upon the Nazgul with a startling ferocity.

The Nazgul, one of the darkest creatures that roamed Middle Earth, was overwhelmed. It crumpled and seemed to combust with an ear splitting shriek. The three riders drew back and calmly turned their horses to face the orcs. Slowly in a line they paced towards the dark creatures. Orcs being cowards at heart and seeing that the Nazgul had gone down turned and ran. Easier prey was to be had somewhere else.

For a moment all Feren could do was to stand with his mouth wide open in shock. The three horsemen turned as if one, the paces of the horses matched exactly. Feren studied them closer. One of the riders halted slightly in front of the other two, his horse was the most impressive of the three. Taller than any he had seen before, its coat glowed with an inner light and it gave off an air of complete dominance over all. The rider was cloaked in white and again seemed to glow with an inner power. The other two appeared slightly out of focus, as if they were not solid, like ghosts, but their swords had been very real when they took down the Nazgul. Feren was confused, who were these warriors? Where had they come from? Stepping closer to the figure he tried to see its face beneath its hood. As if it sensed this, the figure turned and with the other two set off at a calm walk further into the forest, heading south. Disregarding the plan of heading west the group followed as if drawn to the creatures, heading deeper into darkness but this time they had with them a beacon of light.

OOO


	25. Chapter 25

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews, they were all appreciated and gratefully received. A big thank you to Emily Brown (you can find the rest of this story under my pen name M.J.Emery on , if you still want to catch up :-) and siobhan (wow thank you so much for the review and your kind comments.). As you may notice the first part of this is the same as the last chapter. I have replaced the last chapter as I made a really dumb error; one person was in two places at once. That's what you get for being in a hurry to get a chapter up...sorry. I decided to combine the two chapters into one so the last part is new. I am sorry for the mix up. Also I am heading back to university next week so there could be a slight delay on the next chapter, not much though. Please leave some reviews as my day has sucked (car troubles meant that I had to run through town in the pouring rain at 7.30am to get to work 30 minutes away!, then it just went downhill!! Anyways enough from me. I hope you enjoy it!

OOO

Aragorn groaned as awareness slowly seeped back into his body. His head was causing him agonising pain and even the slightest movement resulted in nausea rising. For the moment he decided to keep movement to a minimum and settled for the time being on opening his eyes. With a hiss of pain at the glare of the light he narrowed his eyes and looked around. They were very close to the tower of Dol Guldur and that made him wonder how long he had been unconscious. The tower dominated the horizon and it sent shivers down his spine, he could feel the darkness flooding the area. Surrounding him were the stumps of trees, destroyed in the orcs pursuit for wood to fuel their fires. The orcs were a distance away clearly not concerned with the prisoners escaping probably because they were so close to the tower. The enemy were probably surrounding them in the trees, watching. Another groan reminded him that he was not alone and he shifted his eyes to see Gandalf suddenly alert.

"If one of those orcs hits me over the head again I will not be happy." He muttered.

"And you were happy the first few times?" Aragorn had to ask. Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Delighted. I have a new found sympathy for those who are repeated hit over the head! Now lets get out of here or you are going to have an angry wizard on your hands."

"What of the others?" Aragorn asked as his position meant that he could not see the any of them.

"All unconscious still. The fact that Eomer is too can only be a benefit, the poor man seems quite insane. That is why I wish not to be hit repeatedly over the head."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"So what is grand idea of escape?"

"Now that would be telling." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just for once could you please share?" Aragorn asked his voice bordering on exasperation.

Gandalf just went 'tut' 'tut'. "You young things today lack so much patience!"

Aragorn sighed. "Give me strength." He muttered.

"I heard that King Elessar. You should respect your elders."

"Would you two shut up?" A new voice entered the conversation. Aeolian looked across at the two from where he had been tied up.

Gandalf just sighed.

"Well that's three!" Aragorn said.

"Four." Gimli said with a moan.

"A Nazgul approaches." Gandalf stated and everyone fell silent. It was a few seconds before the others heard the winged creature. The dull beating of wings announced its arrival and with a scream the creature landed.

"Something has upset it." Gandalf said. Aragorn wondered how you could tell an upset Nazgul from an angry Nazgul or even a normal acting Nazgul.

The Nazgul walked over to the orcs who backed away; very nervous as to why the creature was focusing their attention on them. After a few minutes half the orcs turned and ran into the forest on the creatures orders.

"Its coming this way." Gimli muttered.

The Nazgul stood over them. "Three white riders. Who are they?" it hissed. No one answered, the question itself coming as a surprise.

"Where do they come from?" it continued.

"We know nothing of these horsemen, where they are from or who they are." Gandalf stated.

The Nazgul screamed and turned back to its beast.

"Find me the answer." It hissed at the orcs. The orcs looked gleeful as the Nazgul took off; they turned their attention to the captives.

"Your friends are going to suffer for killing a Nazgul. As will you." One of the orcs sneered.

"A Nazgul was killed? Well isn't that interesting." Gandalf said.

O

"Why are we following them?" Eustace demanded as they trailed after the three horsemen.

"Any other ideas? They just killed a Nazgul and I would rather be with them than on our own." Aran replied.

"How do we know they aren't going to kill us?"

"I don't but they have had plenty of opportunity to kill us and they haven't."

"That doesn't mean they won't."

Aran sighed. "Were you always this cheerful and optimistic?" Aran walked quickly to join Feren at the front.

"They are leading us towards the tower." Feren stated quietly.

"And once we are there what do you plan to do?" Aran asked studying the man, Feren looked as exhausted and wounded as the rest of them but he seemed strained, the pressure of leading this group and make constant decisions trying to keep them alive was slowly wearing him down. At that moment Aran felt sympathy for the man and regretted his previous words.

"Offer ourselves as sacrifices to Sauron." Feren snapped bitterly. "I don't know but they just defeated one of the most powerful creatures of darkness, I'd say that our chances of survival are probably better with them than on our own."

"I agree but there are grumblings amongst the others particularly Eustace."

"Eustace is young and probably terrified. We are heading deeper into danger rather than away from it, he doesn't understand why we would do that. Self – preservation is all his mind can think of."

"What about our minds? I would like to live."

"So would I. I want to see my son take his first steps and my wife laughing so hard that tears roll down her face...but I have a duty to perform. I do not wish to die in a foreign land but these are our allies, their prince has put his life on the line many times for us. Middle – Earth needs to be united. For my family to be safe we need to do this. That is why I do not question our orders and what we are doing."

"Fine then let us try and talk to these knights and get some answers." Aran announced before hurrying forward, Feren followed him slightly doubtful that these creatures would speak to them.

"Excuse me." He called. The horses kept going with no indication that they had heard.

"Who are you?" Aran asked. Nothing.

"Are you going to kill us?" Aran demanded. The horses stopped.

"I hope you haven't just insulted them." Feren whispered. As one the horses turned to face them. Feren, Aran and the others took a step backwards. The lead rider lifted a hand and removed his hood.

"Legolas?" Feren stuttered. The elf showed no response to his name. It wasn't Legolas who spoke to answer the question.

"We are the Poikaerea (Pure ones). We will not harm those who have no darkness within their souls."

"I've never heard of the Poikaerea nor that Lord Legolas was one?" Aran whispered to Feren.

"Prince Legolas summoned us and he has bound himself to us." The horseman said hearing them despite the fact they were whispering.

"We are an ancient power and it will do you good to keep out of our way."

"I thought you wouldn't kill us." Feren said suddenly looking nervous.

"We will not but neither will we protect you. We act alone." The three turned as one, Legolas replacing his hood. They continued into the forest."

"What now?" Aran asked.

"Well I would still rather stick with them. They might not protect us but still it is probably safer with them than on our own."

"I hope you are right. Lord Legolas didn't seem that welcoming." Aran said as they followed them.

"I wonder what it means when he has bound himself to them?" Feren pondered.

"No idea but it sounded kind of ominous. I hope he knows what he is doing."

OO

"So what are we going to do now?" Azian demanded for what seemed the hundredth time. Elrond swore that his grinding teeth could be heard for miles around. In the space of an hour Azian had turned into the living embodiment of an imprudent brat of an elfling that had possessed a normally perfectly mannered elf. Every change of direction, halt or even discussion on the slightest thing had resulted in Azian demanding what was going on and butting in at every opportunity. He was sure that the strange feeling that had woken the young elf concerning Legolas had something to do with his recent personality change. This alone alerted Elrond to the fact that it was serious and Azian was greatly upset at whatever it was.

"Stick your mouth together so you will finally shut up." One of the dwarfs grumbled.

"Pardon me?" Azian started towards the dwarf. Elrond grabbed the elf's arm as he went past, pulling him away.

"Listen to me. This is a very trying time for all involved and your newly found attitude problem needs to stop now." Azian opened his mouth to protest but Elrond hushed him.

"No. We are your only hope at the moment so we need to work together and be civil towards each other."

"Fine." Azian said after a time. Elrond let go of his arm; the elf moved away from the group and gazed moodily into the distance. The elf lord decided that asking Azian to apologise for his behaviour would be a step to far.

"Something's coming!" one of the elf's cried. The group turned, weapons raised. The trees parted and three white horses with riders appeared.

"No!" Both Elrond and Azian whispered. Azian rushed forward. Behind the horsemen a small weary group appeared. Another motley group of survivors he thought as he took in the men and dwarfs. Azian meanwhile had grabbed one of the figures on the horse nearest to them. The other two withdrew their swords and held them to the elf's throat. Elrond jumped forward hoping to stop any bloodshed. Azian mindless of the swords at his throat pulled off the hood of the horse he had practically scaled.

"Legolas!" he gasped and he slumped back to the ground. The swords were removed.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Azian demanded.

"He has done what he needed to safeguard this forest as his position states that he was meant to. I can tell you are also of Mirkwood royal blood, you should come with us."

"You stupid idiot! Do you have any idea what you have done? What you have done is dangerous! Lord Elrond says that..." Elrond grabbed Azian and hushed him with a look that said not now.

"I have done what is best." Legolas stated no emotion in his voice, his eyes blank almost cold.

"What you thought was best? Do you understand the consequences? I have always been able to sense my brothers. You have just been returned to me after a year of silence and now I can no longer feel you again. Why do you think that is?"

Quicker than even elven eyes could follow the three knights drew their bows and an arrow, firing it into the trees. An orc fell out of a tree onto the ground, three arrows in a triangle through his heart. Then without further words the horses turned and moved swiftly into gallop, heading south.

"LEGOLAS!" Azian yelled and then let loose with a barrage of curses in every language he knew.

"What has happened to him?" Azian demanded. "What has he become?"

"I do not know but due to his injuries I fear that he cannot control his own mind, he is more in their power than he was designed to be."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What will you have me do? Fly through the air to stop them and force them into submission until they hand over Legolas? It will not work. This is an ancient power that I do not fully understand and any attempt by myself to do anything may worsen the situation. When we find Gandalf I shall discuss the situation with him, he knows more of wizard powers than I do."

Azian's face crumpled. "I can't keep doing this. I am so tired." Elrond watched with tremendous pity as Azian wondered over to one of the trees and sat on the ground, resting his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped. Deciding that Azian needed a few minutes alone to compose himself he turned to greet the newcomers. One of the men stepped forward.

"Lord Elrond I have never been more grateful to see someone in my whole life." The man said with a tired smile. "I am Feren a lieutenant in the Royal Guards of Gondor."

"Well met Feren. How fares your party?"

"Walking wounded all of us. We came from the caves, there are some more seriously wounded that we had to leave behind."

"Is this all of you?" Elrond said a little despondent.

"The caves are large there could be many more. The Nazgul were hunting, we divided ourselves up and ran. What you see here are some of those who made it to our particular cave. Have you been moving through the forest my Lord?" Feren asked.

"We came from the Citadel. There was a Nazgul inside so we couldn't seek sanctuary. Somehow Legolas managed to command it to leave. Unfortunately we were then attacked and hostages were taken, including the kings of Mirkwood, Gondor and Rohan."

"Maybe we should consider a new policy of not keeping all the leaders in one area." Feren said pinching the bridge of his nose, as the situation appeared to continue its slope into hopelessness.

Elrond chuckled tiredly. "I will suggest that at our next council meeting."

"So do we follow Prince Legolas and the Poikaerea or do you have any other ideas?" Feren asked.

"How do you know of them?" Elrond asked

"They told us when we asked if they were to kill us." Feren replied. Elrond frowned in thought.

"We follow them. They were going the same direction we were going in. The tracks lead in the same direction. Hopefully we can find everybody and start sorting the situation out now."

"Do you believe we can win this?" Feren asked curious as to the elf lord's train of thought.

Elrond turned to look at Azian. Feren followed his gaze.

"Do we have a choice? Defeat would mean their slaughter and if this line of defence falls then so would Middle Earth. These elves have been keeping the darkness of Dol Guldur at bay for millennia; their continuous fight has kept us for the most part safe from this part of the world. We cannot afford to lose this forest."

"I know but do we have the strength to repel them?"

"I don't know but those three took down a Nazgul, I would say we have a much better chance now with them than before." Aran said as he approached the pair repeating the argument he had used earlier with Eustace.

"I agree. Azian we should be going." Elrond called. The elf wearily rose to his feet looking much younger now that everything had come to the settle heavily on his shoulders.

OO

crack Aragorn cried out as he felt a punch land hard on his chest.

"Excuse me. I believe that the Nazgul wished for you to interrogate us as to the whereabouts of the three mysterious white riders not to beat us senseless. So far you have not asked us one question." Gandalf chatted quite cheerfully despite the fact the orcs were beating those who were not already unconscious.

"Quiet wizard. You'll be next." One of the orcs snarled.

"Now now that is not the way to conduct a conversation. I am just pointing out your incompetence."

With furious expressions they turned their attention to the wizard.

"I do wonder how he has lived so long with an attitude like that." Aragorn murmured as he tried to move to see what was going on. Pain was now a constant companion and he longed to be at home with Arwen, lying in their soft bed as the first rays of sun entered their window.

"Lay one hand on me and I will turn you into toads." The orcs backed away nervously, except for the supposed leader who gazed at him with a sceptical expression.

"If you could turn us into toads why did you not do it before?" it asked.

"Because I did not feel so inclined. Now I am hungry, tired and quite uncomfortable. All bad things when dealing with wizards."

"Well we do not care do we boys?" the orc sneered.

"That's too bad because it was your last chance. Now I am really mad." Gandalf said simply and his eyes went a steel grey, the sky began to darken and the air seemed to crackle.

The orcs never had time to even process his words.

OO


	26. Chapter 26

Authors notes: - Thank you for reviews, sorry for the delay but I am now back at university. Hope you like the chapter and any comments would be appreciated.

OO

Legolas felt the horse moving beneath him, felt the raw power in its muscles that was barely restrained and waiting to be unleashed. He could feel the cold wind on his face and in a lull in the wind the slight warmth of the sun. A twig snapped to his left and his eyes found the offending twig before the echo of the sound dissipated. Each of his senses had been heightened so that he could almost sense a disturbance before it happened. Despite these heightened senses he did not think on his actions, everything was instinctive and perfectly in sync with the other two riders. His body thrummed with power, he could wield a sword that before even he would not be able to lift from the ground. It was like an extension of his body.

He was afraid. He should have listened to Azian and the others, thought hard before he acted but as usual he did not. This was a mistake, a grievous mistake. He knew that if anyone stopped them achieving their goal of wiping out the darkness that had invaded this wood there would be no hesitation to dispose of them, thinking that they had sided with darkness. There would be no negotiation; tactics meant nothing and would be ignored, they listened to no one but themselves.

With a scream a Nazgul announced its presence. It was like a switch moved to on in his head and the sword was drawn before he even registered the movement. The cries of fear and war cries of those who followed him were ignored as the horses charged towards the source of the sound, needing no encouragement from their riders. A deep cold rage flooded through his veins and he vision clouded till all it was focused on was the target.

O

Aragorn cracked open one eye very slowly expecting to see anything from orc eating plants to a plague of toads but it was remarkably normal, the orcs were laid on the ground dead.

A shadow appeared above him, it was Gandalf.

"Worked out your bad mood then?" he questioned at the beaming wizard.

"Indeed my good man." Gandalf said as he knelt to untie him.

"What did you do?" Aragorn asked wondering if he wanted to know.

"Gave them a taste of their own medicine, just a little bit harder."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I hit them over the head."

Aragorn shook his head deciding that he didn't want to know how and left the wizard to his own secrets. There was one thing he felt the need to ask though.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"These things cannot be rushed." Gandalf said calmly as he untied Gimli.

"I do wonder if sometimes you forget that we do not live as long as you do."

"Never. Patience is a virtue."

Aragorn growled cursing wizards in his head knowing that if he whispered it Gandalf would hear.

"I do wonder what the lady Arwen sees in such an ill mannered young man." Gandalf said with a slight grumble.

"Enough with the pointless conversation." Aeolian said irritably as he watched Aragorn's mouth fall open with shock.

"I thought you elves liked black humour in life and death situations." Gimli said as he stood up stretching his aching limbs.

"We also imprison dwarfs in our dungeons and let them rot, care to be the next?" Aeolian asked.

"Aeolian that is enough!" Gandalf said as he sensed Gimli tense beside him. The elf glowered.

"A Nazgul approaches." Aeolian said in a clipped voice and moved to pick up an orc sword.

Aragorn glanced around to see that Gandalf and Gimli had also picked up weapons, Eomer was still unconscious and that worried Aragorn greatly, although the approaching Nazgul suggested that Eomer was going to be better of than they were about to be. The Nazgul approached and swooped down with the intent to slaughter them. A flash of white announced the arrival of the three horsemen that the Nazgul and orcs had been desperate to find the identity of.

The Nazgul immediately changed direction to take them on. The horses separated and one went to the right and another to the left. This diversion brought the Nazgul up short and it turned. Three arrows arched through the sky and struck the creature, a hideous screech announced that the hits had struck mortally. Its flight faltered and the Nazgul turned it in the hope of getting back to the tower. More arrows flew and the creature fell like a stone, the Nazgul went with it but did not join the creature in death. Enraged it drew its sword but before it could move it to make an attack the horsemen descended and dispatched it.

"Legolas you fool." Gandalf said as the horsemen withdrew and formed back up.

"What on Middle Earth was that?" Gimli exclaimed.

"This is not good." Aeolian uttered.

"What do you mean? They just killed a Nazgul." Gimli said stunned.

"That's just for starters..." Aeolian sighed.

"Aeolian!" A extremely familiar voice cried. He turned to see Azian running towards him. His heart swelled in joy.

"Thank you." He whispered to the Valor as he enveloped his younger brother in a hug. Azian clung onto him desperately, sobbing. Aeolian soothed him as he gently stroked his hair. The younger elf was talking or rather mumbling incoherently and the only word Aeolian could understand was the name of his youngest brother, Legolas.

O

Elrond watched the reunion of the two brothers with a small smile.

"So he went against advice and awoke the Poikaerea." Gandalf said joining the elf lord as they watched the tower rising menacingly in the distance.

"He felt he had no choice and Azian said that he is not afraid of the consequences, he is willing to give his life." Elrond replied watching the three horsemen standing still.

"I am afraid he may actually do indeed that but this could be beneficial to us. The appearance of the Poikaerea will give us some time. They have killed two Nazgul and that would have sent shock waves back to Sauron himself. We can expect a lull and we must use this to its fullest. Gather our forces for the next wave will be much more deadly."

As if Sauron had heard Gandalf's words the thunder and lightening cracked across the sky and through the air.

O

"My lord." Feren said approaching the wizard and the elf lord. The man looked almost distraught over something.

"I am sorry but I forgot to tell you something important. I don't know how I forgot, I am so stupid." Feren berated himself almost forgetting that he was meant to be saying something.

"What is it?" Elrond asked kindly all too aware that given the situation things were going to be forgotten in favour of something more pressing.

"Just before we left the caves one of men staggered in, mortally wounded. He muttered many things but one thing he said was so shocking that it didn't really register."

"What did he say?" Gandalf asked, a strange sense of foreboding settling in his bones.

"Sauron is coming."

"Is that all he said? Sauron is coming? Did he mean that he has left Dol Guldur?" Gandalf demanded.

"I don't know that was all he said. I am sorry, the Nazgul attacked and I just forgot." Feren looked devastated over his lapse.

"It is alright Feren, see to your men. Take rest where you can and eat." Elrond said. Feren hurried away.

"Well that puts a fly in the ointment." Gandalf said tugging his beard thoughtfully.

"For now there is not much we can do. Rest and work out how we are going to reunite our forces should be our priority."

"I agree. The battle is going to be nothing short of horrific." Gandalf pondered and he stared at the top of the tower as if he could see the core of darkness itself.

OO


	27. Chapter 27

Authors notes: Thank you for all the reviews.

OO

The orc skittered along the dimly lit passage like a frightened animal. Despite being a creature of darkness, the evil that encompassed this place was smothering. The air reeked with terror and part of that came from the orc itself. He had been ordered by his commander to report the loss of two Nazgul, there was a distinctly high possibility that he would not leave this place alive. He came to an imposing door at the end of the passageway. The doors opened, grinding along the floor with a groan.

"Enter." A soft voice hissed and the orc stepped forward cautiously peering into the shadows in an attempt to find the owner of the voice.

"Speak."

Drawing in a deep breath and standing to its full height the orc tried to appear unafraid.

"Two Nazgul have fallen."

"Do you think that we are unable to sense their loss?" the voice asked. The orc looked around; it seemed the voice was coming from everywhere at once.

"There are three horsemen." The orc continued.

"So one of the royal family has awoken the pure ones? That is interesting but foolish." The voice laughed and the orc shivered.

"Go and wake him." The voice commanded and the orc froze hoping against all hope that he had heard incorrectly.

"I do not like to repeat myself. Wake him for we have some elves to catch!"

The orc couldn't decide whether he or the elves that had the unfortunate luck to meet his master were the most unlucky ones. His master was capable of horrific acts of torture, the elves would suffer terribly he knew that for certain.

OO

"Right...let me get this straight." Aeolian said in an incredulous tone of voice. "You want me to gather together all the surviving elves for a battle?"

"Yes." Gandalf stated.

"And how do you expect me to do that? Fly high above the forest and direct them here?"

"Sometimes I think that Middle Earth would be better off if your father decided not to have children, you are far too much like him. Sarcasm is not the way forward." The wizard lectured.

"Well amid all the sarcasm was a perfectly valid question, one that affects every one of us. We have no way of finding all those within the forest and gathering them here in time for this battle of yours."

"Battle of mine?"

"Yes for it seems you and Lord Elrond have decided that the best course of action is to march in and attack Dol Guldur."

"Circumstances have forced our hand. The appearance of the horsemen has given us a slight advantage, we must use this now."

"Fine but that still leaves us with the same problem."

"I have it all in hand the eagles will help." Aeolian's face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Why did you not just say that?"

"Because you never gave me the opportunity. You need to ready your elves Aeolian for the battle will not be easily won."

"When is there ever an easy battle?" Thranduil asked joining his eldest son. The elf king walked gingerly, his injuries still paining him.

"Father you should not be moving." Aeolian protested moving to support his father. Thranduil waved him off.

"I somehow doubt the enemy are going to allow me to just sit and rest. Bedsides I have had worse, I was not reserved in my youth."

"You are hardly old my friend." Gandalf said with a soft smile.

"No but today I am feeling my age." Thranduil and Gandalf chuckled.

"Elrond wishes to talk to us with Eomer, Gimli and Aragorn. Strategy I think." Thranduil continued.

"Other than screaming insults and killing the other side?" Aeolian asked.

"Other than that." Thranduil said.

The trio headed over to where the other three were sat. Eomer was clutching his head and looked very much in pain.

"We need to work to our strengths." Elrond said as they all settled on the ground.

"Eomer your horsemen should be on the flanks where they could move quickly without having to move through the ranks. Aeolian your archers should be in the trees, so the cover will protect you, for as you well claim wood elves cannot be found in the trees." Elrond said emphasising his words with hand gestures.

"We will be at the front!" Gimli announced.

"No." Elrond stated and prepared himself for the dwarf's immediate outburst, he was not disappointed.

"What? We deserve to be at the front." He shouted angrily.

"We need the front to look weak. Dwarfs do not look weak." Elrond tried to calm him.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"It's a plan of Legolas's. Many years ago a war party of Mirkwood and Rivendell warriors' faced a force much greater than their own. They were in serious trouble but Legolas came up with a plan, counting on the arrogance of the orcs. The orcs charged the front of the group which Legolas had anticipated. He had placed the weakest of the warriors at the front; they were swiftly overcome and fell back. The orcs in their overconfidence followed determined to kill them all. The elves continued to fall back past the flanks; as soon as this happened they turned and regrouped. The orcs startled by this tried to fall back but the flanks had enclosed them from the rear trapping them between the two flanks with no chance to fall back. They were decimated. I intend to do the same thing."

"Ha!" Gimli exclaimed making the others jump. "I knew there must have been something between his pointed ears apart from trees and the like."

Aragorn chuckled.

"Legolas is an excellent warrior and strategist. Very devious as well." Aeolian smiled and he looked towards his brother. The three pure ones were halted a short distance from the gathered warriors, Aeolian's smile faded.

"What about them?" he asked.

"They will do as they please, which is part of the problem." Gandalf stated.

"What happens when the battle has ended?" Eomer asked finally looking up at the group.

"We drink until we can no longer stand." Gimli said optimistically.

"No I mean to them." Eomer indicated the horsemen. "When the battle is over what happens to them?"

Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other.

"It depends on if we win or lose." Gandalf said trying to put off the inevitable truth.

"What happens to them if we win?" Thranduil demanded. "What will happen to my son?"

"Legolas has bound himself to them."

"I know that answer my question." Thranduil snapped his eyes flashing in fury.

"They are the only ones who cannot defeat Sauron but for Sauron to be defeated the purest of beings must make the ultimate sacrifice."

"No!" Aeolian whispered. "The ultimate sacrifice! Why would they have to die?"

"Because the wizard that created them was in league with darkness. He wanted to destroy the royal family of Mirkwood and then take over the forest for himself. Fortunately he was killed many years ago, unfortunately the power remained. That was why it was hidden and why we tried to stop Legolas. Legolas however did not care; he knew what could be asked of him."

"I should have destroyed it." Thranduil said his voice choked with emotion. "I did this. This is my fault."

"No." Gandalf said. "This past year has been full of mistakes and with each mistake the situation spiralled further out of control. Legolas has suffered for our mistakes but he still cares for us, for this forest. He has made this ultimate sacrifice to save this forest and us. Instead of mourning his fate we should stand tall and fight."

Thranduil gave him a cold look.

"That is easy for you to say for you have no children. I will not allow my son to die. Come Aeolian we have work to do." The elves got up and moved towards the group of archers preparing their bows and arrows.

"We should have destroyed it." Elrond said. Gandalf shook his head.

"If we had destroyed it there would have been no way to win this. Legolas will save this forest but almost certainly will not survive. It is a terrible situation but if the loss of one saves hundreds how can we stop it, even if he is a very dear friend"

OO


	28. Chapter 28

Authors notes: - Thanks again for the lovely reviews. The battle is coming I assure you. I know these chapters are quite slow paced but its all needed to set the scene. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this and any reviews will make my overworked university brain happy!!!!!! Please!

OO

Azian sat on a grassy bank sharpening his knives; he was paying the task little attention choosing instead to stare at Legolas. His younger brother sat silently on the magnificent white horse. Since Azian had taken up his position Legolas had not moved, not even his head just the occasional blink of his eyes. The other two knights sat in equally still positions, their eyes locked on the tower in the distant.

"Trying to stare him into submission?" Aeolian questioned as he joined his brother on the ground.

"No. I just want him to look at me, to talk to me, to do something!" Azian said sadly.

"I understand but we cannot force him. The other two will protect him against anything that they deem a threat, unfortunately you would be included. I doubt we are near the forefront in his mind, it seems that their minds are focused on one task only."

"If he is in there at all." Azian muttered and then cursed as his hand slipped and he cut the pale skin of his hand. Aeolian took hold of the hand and examined it. Azian sighed and pulled it away.

"I have had worse." he said barely glancing at the wound, the pain washing away the numbness that had taken over his body.

"You have changed so much." The elder elf sighed as he regarded his brother.

"I have always been this clumsy and easily distracted brother."

"True but before you always looked to either myself or Kahari to sooth it. Even a paper cut was a big incident." Aeolian smiled at the memories.

"Yes well I wish I was still that elf but I have changed. I had too; I didn't have you, Kahari or father to turn to."

Aeolian frowned. "I know and for that I am sorry."

Azian's expression turned furious. "Why? Do you think that things would be different if you had taken my place? Do you think that Mirkwood would have survived intact?"

Azian rose intent on leaving to find another place to sit, alone. Aeolian grabbed him and turned him back to face him.

"I do not doubt your abilities Azian. You did a great job of keeping the elves under your command alive and making trouble for the dark army..."

Azian yanked his arm back, moving further away.

"There was nothing 'great' about it! I am not a hero! I did the only thing that I could do, I fought. Of course I have changed, having to fight every day just so that you can wake the next morning, having to watch as each day our number grew less and less and every night looking to Dol Guldur knowing that my brother was being tortured."

"Azian please." Aeolian said trying to calm his brother down as the younger elf screamed at him.

"No this needs to be said, I will not be quiet. I will never be the same again and neither will this forest or anything in it."

"Azian that is enough!" Thranduil said stepping forward well aware that apart from the pure ones everyone was watching the scene with interest.

"This is not the time or the place."

"It never is, is it? Am I embarrassing you?" Azian questioned with a sneer.

Thranduil looked stunned but before he could respond a cry of "Orcs" reached the party. Azian was gone before Thranduil registered his movement. The elf king turned to see the elf ordering the archers into the trees. The assembling group of warriors were not prepared, having been in the middle of briefings by their various commanders.

The orcs appeared swiftly but they were only a small group obviously trying to get back to the tower and had without realising stumbled upon the warriors. The elven archers were efficient and had taken the majority down before they reached the main group. The rest were quickly dispatched before most had been able to use their weapons.

Azian scanned the group of orcs checking that they were all dead. Satisfied he jumped down from the tree he had taken position in.

"Move the bodies and I want more scouts in the forest. They got far too close. Lyrin..." Azian said indicating one of the elves who stepped forward. "You are in charge of deployment, make sure everyone doubles up. Any elves, dwarfs or men the eagles send this way, make sure they move quickly and the border guards are alerted I want no one shot by our own side."

"Yes my lord." Lyrin said and moved to comply. Azian had commanded Lyrin and the group of elves with him for the past year and they still followed his orders without needing Aeolian or Thranduil to confirm them.

Azian moved through the hastily gathered warriors and frowned. They were too few and too weary to present a valid threat. Approaching the lord and kings he realised that they too were exhausted. With a burst of cold fury he cursed the fates and the Valor for the raw deal they had received.

"I have doubled the guards in the forest." He stated coming to a halt.

"What for? The group was dealt with swiftly and it is extremely doubtful that we were the intended targets." Gandalf questioned.

"Nevertheless there is no hope of preparing for battle if we are constantly battling parties of orcs that 'stumble' across us. I have therefore doubled the guard." Azian retorted.

"Tonight the watches will be trebled. They know we are here, we are vulnerable and the only things that are preventing our immediate demise are those horsemen. They are recalling their troops, which is what the pure ones are watching. Come dawn they will attack, we need to be ready. This lot will not stop a strong wind. They have been through a terrible ordeal, rest them, feed them and make it clear tomorrow what they are to do. This could easily descend into chaos and will undoubtedly do so."

Azian finished and looked expectantly at the group. They were looking at him in astonishment.

"What is going on with you Azian?" Aeolian questioned. "One minute you are screaming, the next you are depressed and now you have turned into a calm and controlled commander."

"We are probably going to lose this battle tomorrow and I will not allow that. This epic battle plan may work if the battle goes our way but if it doesn't what then? We are outnumbered and weak. I have been dealing with these odds for a year while you were in the Haven. The screaming and depression is still there but I have learnt to bury it when the need calls for it"

"We are sorry for what you have endured my son." Thranduil said.

"I care not for you apologies, when this is all said and done we will sit down and discuss the matter but for us to have that conversation we need to survive. I will not be discounted, for the past year I have battled hard and I know these warriors well."

"Your opinion is valued Azian." Elrond said reassuring the young elf.

"Then we need a back up plan. What if Sauron does not commit all his forces in one attack? Your plan involves committing all our forces."

"What do you suggest?" Gandalf asked silently admiring the mind that Azian had developed proving to be a proficient commander.

"Keep to the plan but give me my warriors."

"To do what with?" Aeolian asked wondering what his younger brother was thinking.

"What we do best! Being a thorn in the side of the enemy." Azian said with a grin.

"Fine they are yours to command."

"Thank you." He turned and disappeared into the forest.

"What was that?" Aeolian asked.

"The result of a young elf being thrust into an unfamiliar situation and dealing with it the best way he can. You should be proud of your sons, all four of them are a credit to you, this realm and elf kind."

"They are indeed Gandalf but I fear if we survive this I am going to have to have a have a long talk with each one. I worry that they have changed so much."

"We have changed father but we are still your sons who like nothing better than sitting around a fire drinking warm wine and teasing each other. We will do that again."

Thranduil smiled.

"NAZGUL!"

"The white riders are leaving!"

The two cries echoed simultaneously and the group froze momentarily before they burst into action. The battle was drawing close and the fate of everyone gathered was about to be decided.

OO


	29. Chapter 29

Authors notes: - Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate every single one. This chapter is slightly shorter than the others as I wanted to get it posted before my birthday celebrations start (21 today!!) and my parents arrive for a visit. I hope you like it. Any comments would be loved!!!

OO

Drip Drip The black blood of the orc ran down the shrivelled hand, trailed over a pointed nail and onto the black stone floor.

"If you keep killing my orcs then we will have to fight by ourselves." The leader of the Nazgul stated moving to survey the cloaked wizard that entered.

"And we would still win. Although you seem to be having a problem with your Nazgul? Two dead tut tut." The wizard said twirling his hands around seemingly mesmerized by the patterns the blood had made.

"I feel them moving closer, have they been awoken by a foolish elf prince? The very one that escaped is it not? I feel his power, I must have him."

"He will do you no good if they destroy us." The Nazgul hissed.

"I have that all in hand."

"Good. The Nazgul are returning. They have reported warriors massing on the edge of the forest."

The door to the chamber slammed open and the air chilled even further. A figure taller than any man or elf and twice as broad strode into the room. He was clad in armour darker than night that seemed to absorb light. A malice radiated that no other creature could possibly hope to conjure. Sauron.

"We will attack before dawn. Bring the leaders to me and kill the rest. Do not touch the elf prince." Sauron stated his voice demanding compliance.

"He is mine!" The wizard protested and then choked as the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs.

"You will have him after I have seen him. Never address me like that again or the fate that that elf suffers will pale into comparison to your torture. Leave now."

The wizard did not normally fear anything, but for the first time shivers crawled over his skin and his stomach turned. His legs carried him far from the room and onto a balcony overlooking the vast courtyard that held the amassing orcs and wild - men.

He left furious at his weakness and immediate compliance to Sauron.

"I have not waited for centuries to have this taken away from me now. I will have that elf! I will have Mirkwood!" he whispered as a Nazgul circled and landed on the top of one of the surrounding walls.

OO

Legolas felt the warning of the approaching Nazgul before the sound waves made by their wings reached them.

It is beginning. The tower calls he felt the whisper in his mind. The horse moved beneath him matching the pace of the others. The Nazgul flew over their heads and Legolas felt a twinge of fear as they did not move to confront them. His hands made no move towards the bow and arrow he carried, they just proceeded onwards towards the tower.

'Surely we are not going to fight them just by ourselves?" he thought slightly panicked. He could hear the cries of alarm at their departure from his friends and wished that he was now fighting with them. Even if they meant their defeat at least they would be together.

Decided he tried to pull the reins to halt the horse but his hands did not even move.

'Halt!' 'Stop!' he cried in his mind but still his mouth did not move, he just sat there riding towards the tower.

'This is not right. Something is wrong!' he thought panicked but despite every effort to move he could not even flinch.

Sheer terror rose up consuming him; it was like Sauron again, he could not control himself. As the horse sped into gallop Legolas screamed but not a sound echoed from his lips.

OO

Aeolian watched in sheer disbelief as the three pure ones went from walk into gallop and disappeared. The disbelief turned into determination and he grabbed the nearest elf that walked past.

"Call any horse that you can find. Get help, Prince Azian knows the hides well." The elf nodded and hurried off.

"Ready the lines get the archers. Move the supplies forward!" Aeolian called. Most warriors stood staring at him with dumbstruck impressions.

"NOW! We have got until dawn to get battle ready or we DIE!"

The response was instantaneous. He looked around to see the other commanders issuing orders.

"Aeolian have you seen Azian?" Thranduil asked as he came to stand beside Aeolian.

"No but that could only mean he is up to something. And from what I have seen that can only be a good thing. He is a brilliant commander."

"As are you." Thranduil stated with a smile.

"Um...my lords?" a nervous voice questioned. The two turned to see a young elf and man stood in front of them.

"Yes?" Thranduil questioned.

The two looked at each other and then back at the two elves.

"King Eomer wishes to speak with you Lord Aeolian."

"I can't find Azian or the horses my lord."

The two said at once. Aeolian sighed.

"I will deal with this father. I think both are probably related. King Eomer will need more horses and at this moment no one knows where the animals have gotten themselves to."

Thranduil nodded.

"I shall take my leave. I feel Mithrandir may be planning something that will certainly surprise the enemy, if not us as well."

Aeolian laughed. "Just remind him where to point that magic of his. I remember the last time he fought with the wood elves, the magic he created temporarily stunned the right flank into unconsciousness."

Thranduil laughed as well. "I have never seen him looking so flustered and the look Legolas gave him as he found himself with a command of unconscious warriors would have frozen the fires of Mount Doom."

"A slight miscalculation." Gandalf said appearing before them.

"I would hate to see your definition of massive miscalculation. Anyway if you two will excuse me I need to find some horses."

Aeolian followed the man and elf in search of King Eomer.

"Now my king lets organise this dragon." Gandalf moved away, talking excitedly, leaving Thranduil trailing.

"Dragon? Oh have mercy on us all." The elf king muttered.

OO


	30. Chapter 30

Authors notes: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this part.

OO

It was a few hours before dawn when the first casualty fell. An arrow flew through the darkness and struck the man, slicing through his throat. He fell to the ground silently and his last view of this mortal world was that of his life blood staining the earth.

It was minutes before the alarm was raised by that time four more had died.

The battle had begun and no one could see the enemy.

Aragorn heard the cries of his men and he barked out orders. The soldiers who had before been stood waiting in tense silence burst into action. The arrows continued to fall as shields were hastily raised in a desperate attempt to protect themselves.

Soon word spread along the ranks and elves, dwarfs and men all lined up, weapons ready. They were as prepared as could be and now all that awaited them was death, even it meant theirs. They would kill many before they fell.

"Archers, the left flank. Fire!" Aeolian cried as he watched the men fall, being picked off by unseen enemy archers. The elves loosened a volley of shots and cries in the distance signified the arrows had hit their marks.

"Form up!" a voice cried. Aeolian turned to see Eomer ride towards them. "Form up."

The horse lord was on one of the few horses they could find.

The bay horse drew to a halt. "A party of orcs have just attacked my men on the right flank. We saw them off. Watch the rear, scouts have reported movement...no one is sure who is who. If they are ours they are not responding." Eomer finished his report.

"I will see you when this is over for a drink to toast our victory. Good luck to you!" he shouted and turned his horse. As quickly as he arrived he was gone.

Aeolian frowned. Movement to the rear and attacks before dawn. Azian was right this plan was going to fail. A hail of arrows clarified this. Scowling into the darkness he opened his mouth to give the order to fire but then one of the arrows caught his eye. Picking it up his eyes widened and he uttered a curse. They were arrows of Gondor. Somehow confusion had set in and they were firing on each other.

"EVERYONE DOWN! DO NOT RETURN FIRE! ITS FRIENDLY FIRE!" Aeolian yelled. The response was immediate, the elves ducked down hiding behind any available stone, tree or log. Another hail of arrows brought about a few muffled exclamations of pain.

"Eyren!" Aeolian called the elf nearest to him. Crawling on his stomach Eyren came to his side.

"Find those soldiers and make them stop. This is a trap."

Eyren nodded and quickly crawled out of sight.

OO

Thranduil watched as arrow after arrow appeared out of the darkness and struck the unfortunate soldiers, his horse pranced nervously, frightened as it sensed the fear and blood.

"Gandalf!" he called and flinched as he felt an arrow whistle past his face. The wizard appeared at his side as if he had materialised out of thin air.

"We need light and we need it now."

"Dawn is not for a few hours." Gandalf mused.

"You light up the sky with something or I will personally shoot you myself." Thranduil snapped.

"Be right with you." He muttered and disappeared back in the darkness. A few seconds later the sky was lit up by two balls of white light. At that moment Thranduil realised it might not have been such a good idea as the bright light blinded everyone in the vicinity. Thranduil blinked rapidly and then his jaw dropped open in shock. Just over a hundred metres in front of them stood an army of orcs. How the creatures had managed to advance to such a short distance was beyond belief. The orcs looked equally surprised to suddenly be revealed. They rose from their crouching position. Gleeful expressions lit up their faces and they charged.

Gritting his teeth Thranduil drew his sword.

"Charge!" he snarled and grinned as the soldiers behind him roared.

OO

Azian lay on the ridge watching as the battle unfolded below. When the white lights went up he thanked Gandalf silently as he could now see the area clearly.

"What's the plan?" Kiren asked. Azian studied the field of battle further before answering.

"The wild men on the left flank." He said indicating the group of savages massed on the left.

"Wild elves?" Kiren asked with a grin. Azian smiled in return.

"Let's see if our spies among the men have succeeded in making the stories of the wild vengeful spirits of the elves fiercesome enough."

"Jamaryn and his warriors have been working on that. They attacked a few patrols and isolated encampments. The reactions were...well...amusing. According to our spies the stories have been exaggerated to ideas that we drink the blood of our victims."

"Berries ought to do the trick." Azian said thoughtfully. Scrambling down the ridge with Kiren following Azian approached the warriors gathered below.

"Jamaryn." A tall elf stepped forward.

"We have some wild men to scare."

The elf smiled grimly.

"My pleasure."

Immediately the elves hurried into action. Materials were gathered, horses were readied and mud was smeared across their fine features. It took less than half an hour for the elves to transform into supposed vengeful spirits.

Azian looked over the elves with a satisfied expression.

"Good. I have seen worse after the drinking of the mid – summers festival five seasons ago but it will do."

Several of the elves chuckled as they remembered that infamous festival, happy memories of times past.

"Mount up. Let's go."

OO

Aragorn ducked as an orc charged him, swinging his scimitar wildly. Before he could fight back an arrow plunged straight into the skull of the dark creature. Turning Aragorn saw a Rivendell elf nodding at him.

"I am glad to see you have learnt when to duck." Elrond said as he joined the man.

"Too many bad experiences have drilled it into me." Aragorn retorted taking the head off an orc that ventured too close.

"We have to advance past the flanks or this plan will fail." Elrond said as he stepped forward to press the attack.

"I know but its easier said than done."

All conversation halted as three orcs hurried towards them.

"LORD ARAGORN!!!" A voice cried. Aragorn turned leaving the final orc to Elrond. He saw an elf of Mirkwood running towards him.

"The archers!" the elf exclaimed breathlessly. "They are firing on us not the enemy!"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Your archers have pinned us down."

Aragorn cursed and fought his way towards the captain of the archers.

"CEASE FIRE!" he yelled. "Cease fire you are firing on our own positions."

The call for a cessation in fire echoed down the line and the firing stopped.

"Lord Eomer said there were enemy in the forest to our rear." Kyren continued.

"Damn it!" Aragorn frantically thought through his options. He could not send the archers on an exploratory mission as they were not trained for a situation like this.

"Captain, move the archers onto that hill and pick off the central part of the formation. We are going to push forward and need them weakened."

"Yes Sir." The archers moved off.

"Go back to Aeolian and say that I have sent a party into the woods."

Kyren nodded and hurried off.

"Feren!" Aragorn called looking for his lieutenant. Luckily the man was in close proximity and found his king quickly.

"Sir?"

"I need a group in the woods to our rear. There have been reports of orcs. If they attack us we will in serious trouble."

"Yes Sir!" Feren moved away summoning soldiers as he passed.

Aragorn turned and waded back into the main battle wondering if any luck would ever go there way.

OO


	31. Chapter 31

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. A big thank you to Kaddy for your long and wonderful email. I will reply once I've done more on this boring essay on urbanism in pre – dynastic Egypt!!!!! Its something to look forward to. Anyway on with the story. Hope you all enjoy and please review!

OO

The darkness from the tower thickened until it was almost visible. The familiar feeling of it invading his body made the panic that Legolas was experiencing all the worse.

The horses cantered up the path leading to the tower, their hooves ringing clearly announcing their presence. They were essentially walking up to the front door and handing themselves over. Legolas thought anxiously.

They slowed to a halt before the doors and as one drew their swords.

Why had no one attacked them? Or prevented them from entering? Or even made their appearance known? Legolas thought frantically.

The doors groaned open, moved by some dark magic. The horses moved into the inner courtyard, as soon as they cleared the gate it closed.

A lone Nazgul stood on the steps leading into the tower, it stood stationary but Legolas could feel its gaze on him.

They dismounted and suddenly the other two elves moved their swords, holding them to his throat.

The Nazgul moved down the steps and halted in front of him.

"You have returned to us little prince." It hissed. Legolas fell to his knees compelled to by the same force that had commanded him previously to follow these elves.

The two pure ones stepped backwards allowing the Nazgul full access but instead it too backed away.

"I imagine you are confused." A new voice stated and Legolas felt a hand grip his chin forcing him to face the new person. The man was old and clad in a cloak; he had an energy swirling that was similar to that of Gandalf's. A wizard.

"Did you father not warn you about me?" he questioned in a jovial voice.

Legolas remained silent, even if he wanted to speak his lips refused to move.

"I am the evil wizard! I am the one who will make you kneel before me willingly as a slave, while your home is invaded and your father lies dead at my feet." With a tut tut tuting sound the wizard continued. "The young are so impulsive, a word from the wise, listen to your elders."

The wizard smoothed Legolas's hair like a father would his child.

"Rise." The wizard ordered. Legolas rose to his feet.

"Let us watch the destruction together. There is nothing like misery, pain and hopelessness to make you feel so alive." The wizard continued talking as if they were going on a picnic, discussing the décor of the tower as Legolas followed, deeper into inescapable darkness.

"Sauron wants to talk to you." He said indicating a large foreboding door.

OO

With screams of glee the wild men attacked the men of Gondor and dwarfs who were grouped on the left flank. Their appearance lived up to their name. Some of them had filed their teeth into points to add to their ferocious look. Their viciousness in battle was unparalleled. They had not been bred for battle they had a natural affinity for it, which they tireless developed until they were killers with an extraordinary lust for blood.

So when the screaming and wild shouts from the forest echoed little attention was paid as they assumed more of their number was joining the battle. A mistake that would cost them dearly.

The trees parted to reveal charging horsemen who appeared to be wild wraiths. Screaming elvish challenges, their appearance was as terrifying as the wild men themselves.

"Spirits!" one of the men cried in fear. Quickly the wild men turned to face the new threat. The horses bore down on them, trampling any that got in the way. The wraiths on board slashing with weapons coated in blood. As quickly as they appeared they disappeared into the night.

The wild men looked around frantically, the men and dwarfs forgotten as these spirits taunted them. Wild men were not normally afraid of anything but vengeful spirits of those that could not rest; these were the most terrifying things they could think of, to be lost in the world between life and death was unimaginable. These were the spirits of those who they had killed come back to take their revenge.

The thunder of hooves heralded their approach and before they knew it the spirits were among them. Terror quickly spread throughout the ranks and survival and escape became their highest priority. They scattered.

O

Azian smiled a grim look of triumph spreading across his features. Letting out a scream of anger he slashed his sword across the face of a fleeing man. Channelling all his fury into his actions Azian fought as if possessed. The other elves were equally as ferocious. Elves were not all pure and light; deep down when it was their very survival at stake they were as ruthless as mortals.

The wild men were in total disorder having panicked at the appearance of the elves. Capitalising on this the elves drove them apart, their horses, well trained in battle, trampling and striking with their hooves anyone unfortunate to get too close.

The men and dwarfs who had suffered the brunt of the attack from the wild men had been in the process of falling back. They now renewed their assault forcing a full scale retreat.

Seeing that the upper hand had now been gained, Azian called a retreat.

The elves disappeared back into the shadows, a small victory gained.

OO

Feren led on the ground to the side of a well – worn trail. The group of ten men that he had taken on this scouting party were in similar positions to either side of him.

"Unless they come walking down the path I doubt we will see anything in this light." Aran whispered from his left side. Feren agreed but didn't see any other way to accomplish this mission.

"Dawn is only an hour away. We will keep moving parallel to the trail."

As quietly as possible the group stood up and moved silently through the forest.

The sounds of battle were strangely muted even though they were less than a few minutes from the fighting. They could hear the occasional cries but if they did not listen carefully they could almost forget they were in the middle of a battle.

"How accurate were these reports?" one of the younger men whispered.

"No idea, but you know how devastating an attack from the rear would be. If there is the slightest chance of that happening we have to stop it." Feren responded.

A screech of a Nazgul froze them all.

"Just a second ago I was hoping we wouldn't find a troop of orcs, now I wish we would." Aran stated with a resigned expression on his face.

Everyone fell to the ground hoping that the trees were too dense for the creature to see them.

"We should warn someone." The young soldier stated.

"I don't think that will be necessary. That scream could be heard for miles. On the other hand we seem to have found what we were looking for." Aran indicated the orcs making their way towards them.

"You!" Feren said to the nearest soldier. "Get help now!" The soldier needed no further urging and scrambled back the way they had come.

"Ready!" Feren questioned.

"Attack!" The soldiers leapt from their hiding place.

OO

Aragorn looked up at the Nazgul that circled high above them readying itself for an attack. With a screech it descended, heading straight for the centre of the attacking line.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" he cried dropping into a crouch as the creature's feet lowered. All those within hearing distance had dropped but many more were not as fortunate, ally and foe alike. Those crushed between its claws screamed, plunging to the ground when the creature turned to make another pass.

"KEEP TOGETHER!" Aragorn cried as the forward momentum of his troops ground to a halt.

A hail of arrows met the creature's second attack, they pierced its thick hide but still the creature continued.

The second attack was as deadly as the first and the soldiers began to scatter to avoid its path. The line was breaking.

"KEEP TOGETHER!" Aragorn urged again, but as the creature descended for the third time the line broke completely.

More arrows met the creature and it turned to find the source giving them temporary respite.

"FORM THE LINES!" Aragorn heard Eomer's cry as he charged his horse towards the gap that had opened up. The orcs were pouring into the hole but they were met with heavy resistance from dwarfs.

Eomer halted his horse next to Aragorn.

"Most of the orcs are now engaged. Elrond and I have formed the right flank. Azian or at least I think it was him, has broken the wild men attacking the left. Fall back, back to the tree line and then reform."

Aragorn nodded. "Fine."

"Lets see if Legolas's plan can save us!" Eomer stated and then he was galloping away returning to his command.

"FALL BACK! TO THE TREES!" he yelled. The order passed down the lines along with the command to keep together.

If the line broke as they were retreating, it would prove devastating.

'Keep together.' Aragorn prayed as they fought back to the trees.

OO


	32. Chapter 32

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I really am very grateful for each and every one; the continued support is keeping the momentum going. Work seems to be taking over, why does the final year have to be so hard! The will is there but ahh the brain is failing. Well on with the story. Feedback is always welcome!

OO

Legolas flinched internally as the door slammed shut behind him and the wizard.

"Hello pet." A voice hissed. Legolas's heart stopped before increasing to a frantic pace. Suddenly the force that had prevented him from acting independently for so long vanished.

"I don't think we need you controlled anymore. There is no where to run." The voice chuckled, a sound that contained no warmth.

"Too weak to get me here without mind control?" Legolas snarled and everything froze. Legolas had to use all his strength to prevent himself from hurrying backwards and flinging his hand over his mouth.

'Why did I say that?' he thought frantically. He remembered the torture, months and months of torture to beat exactly that kind of attitude out of him. Why after all this had he reverted back to it?

'Because you are going to die' his inner voice stated. 'There is no way out of this situation and do you want your last moments to be that of a snivelling, weak coward?'

'But that is what I am.' He argued.

'Only because you have let yourself become like that. Your friends are dying out there because of you and your people. Don't go down without a fight.' The voice continued.

'I am going mad!' Legolas thought as he debated with himself

'No little one, not quite yet. We will come for you.' The voice became Elrond's voice and suddenly Legolas felt a new burst of courage flood through his veins. He had suffered so much that death would be welcomed, how could it get worse?

A cold hand gripped his chin and he snapped back to reality.

"So the spark has returned?" Sauron hissed. "All the better for me, I had so much fun last time crushing your spirit."

Sauron ran his hand over the elf's face and then clasped it around Legolas's throat. He tightened his grip relishing the feel of the contracting windpipe. Legolas's hands flew to his throat attempting to break the grip. He gasped and choked as he fought to breathe. As his knees gave out Sauron released his hold.

Legolas immediately crouched on all fours gasping for breath.

"Now pet you have been very disobedient. You allowed that wizard into your mind in an attempt to defeat me. I have been very lenient in the past because I wanted you to serve me of your own free will. I gave you every opportunity to stand beside me, commanding your own army, but you resisted me. Now I am extremely displeased."

Legolas managed to stop gasping and glared at the dark lord.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh you will be sorry little prince, for you are going to suffer the fate that most of your race endure when captured."

Legolas paled slightly as Sauron crouched in front of him.

"I am going to make you an orc. I will burn your pale skin and rip out your hair." Sauron grabbed Legolas's hair and pulled his head back violently.

"I think I will leave your eyes until last so you can see the hideous creature you have become. Then I will burn them out so you can never again see the trees or the sun. In fact I may never let you feel the outside world at all. What do you think?"

"If you expect me to beg then you will be sorely disappointed." Legolas growled.

Sauron screamed in anger and struck the elf across the face. Legolas clutched his cheek but continued glaring. Before Sauron could hit him again the other occupant of the room stepped forward.

"He is mine." The wizard growled. "You said I could claim him. I do not want him deformed as an orc."

"Do not dare question me. I have put up with you for more than enough time. The elf is mine; I do not share my prizes."

Legolas watched as the wizard went bright red with fury.

"I BROUGHT HIM HERE!"

"AND IN DOING THAT TWO OF MY NAZGUL WERE DESTROYED!" The raw fury in Sauron's tone made the air tremble.

Legolas slowly began to crawl away from the two furious figures.

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER. HE IS BEYOND POWERFUL! HE COULD BE OUR BEST WEAPON!"

Legolas watched as the argument progressed as he inched towards the doors, suddenly something gripped him around the ankles. With a yelp he was dragged towards Sauron.

"Where do you think you were going?" Sauron inquired his voice so different from the furious tone he had adopted just a few seconds ago.

"For some fresh air." Legolas said. With a roar of absolute rage Sauron flung Legolas across the room. The elf hit the wall hard and dropped into a crumpled heap, unconscious.

"I hope he is not dead!" the wizard snapped moving to check.

"It will take more than that to kill the prince." Sauron reached the elf first and moved to block him from the eyes of the wizard.

"He is mine." The wizard hissed.

A flash of blue lightening engulfed the wizard and he screamed agonisingly. Sauron increased the intensity until the wizard was begging, tears streaming down his face.

"If you are here when I return I will kill you."

From his position on the floor the wizard watched as Sauron dragged Legolas from the room; as soon as the door shut he crawled to his knees.

"You have not heard the last from me. I will get that elf."

OO

The first bleak rays of sun heralded the arrival of dawn. Azian watched this with a grim sense of satisfaction, the night favoured the dark creatures but the light would turn that around.

He was watching the Nazgul reeking havoc on the Mirkwood archers who luckily for them had superior agility and could dart out of the way. Despite this several elves had fallen and Azian mourned their loss, even one fatality was one too many.

"What's the next idea?" Kiren questioned.

"Legolas's plan is already unfolding but I do not feel that all the orcs have been committed. If more orcs hit the flanks then we will be devastated."

"What do you suggest?"

"We need to go to the tower and cut off reinforcements."

Kiren flinched.

"We will not survive." Kiren said. Azian shook his head.

"Maybe not. My brother has marched to the gates of Mordor itself, he has been tortured by Sauron but still he lives. I would be only a coward if I refused to go to Dol Guldur. If we do not go than I will never be able to look him in the eye again."

Kiren nodded in understanding.

"What about the pure ones?" the older elf asked.

"I do not know. I was sure that we would have seen some evidence of their actions by now."

"What if they have fallen?" Kiren asked playing the devils advocate.

"They took down two Nazgul I am hoping it will take a lot more than that to take them down."

The two turned their horses and trotted back to the other elves who were awaiting Azian's command.

"What about the thing that had everyone worried about the pure ones? The reason that no one called on them before?"

Azian frowned. "I don't know and until you mentioned it I wasn't even thinking about it!" he snapped as another worry added to his already overflowing concerns. Kiren looked guilty.

"I am sorry."

Azian sighed. "It is not your fault. I am sorry."

The other elves watched their approach warily. Azian knew that they realised a trip closer to the tower was an option, he knew they would follow him without question, but was he really worthy of their loyalty. Would he lead them foolishly to their deaths? Would they die because he was not a good enough commander? Had he already failed?

OO


	33. Chapter 33

Authors notes: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope this story is meeting expectations and that you are enjoying it!

OO

Aeolian watched the Nazgul hover above them, mocking them.

"I want that creature taken down now!" he roared. A group of ten archers raised their bows and fired simultaneously. The creature cried its pain and faltered slightly, dropping a few feet. Despite this the beast still flew and with a scream of annoyance and anger it swept down for another attack.

The elves quickly dropped but the creature caught one unfortunate soul whose scream was cut short by the crushing of his body between its clawed feet.

"Fire. We need fire." One of the archers stated and hurriedly tried to light a small fire.

"Everybody keep down. Don't give it any opportunity to pick you off. You five get arrows together that will light." Aeolian indicated the five elves that were closet to the archer captain who had had the initial idea.

"If we are cowering because of one Nazgul what happens when the others show up?" Eyren questioned with a wry smile.

"Well the plan at the moment is to lure them into a false sense of security and then bang, out comes the heavy weaponry to knock them out of the sky." Aeolian replied scowling in the hope that looks alone would send the creature plunging to the ground.

"What heavy weaponry?"

"When I find it you'll be the first to know."

"That is reassuring."

"Ready Sir!" a voice called. Aeolian looked up to see five lighted arrows.

"FIRE!" he called and the elves let loose the burning missiles as the Nazgul moved to attack again.

Three arrows hit the creature and two struck the Nazgul. The cloak of the Nazgul went up in flames and it frantically beat its arms in an attempt to quell the flames. The creature was equally panicked and it whirled in a haphazard manner before slamming into the ground. In an effort to escape the Nazgul left the body of its ride and ran. Before it got far the Nazgul disappeared and the cloak was left burning on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Eyren asked.

"Who knows? Probably not. Those creatures have a nasty habit of reviving just at the wrong time."

"RETURN TO POSITIONS AND RESUME FIRING!" Aeolian called as he and Eyren gained their feet. He surveyed the battlefield which was much clearer now dawn was approaching. The wild men were still in disarray on the left flank but the right flank was still causing significant problems.

"Get some horses!" he demanded of Eyren. "The right flank needs to be engaged, if they continue their attack Aragorn's force will be stopped before it passes by our flanks."

Eyren bolted towards the rear of the lines returning with two horses that looked like they had run miles.

"These are not elven." Aeolian said as he mounted a grey.

"No and there are two unhappy men back there so I suggest we move."

Aeolian shook his head and urged the horse into a gallop. He was used to Eyren's strange and often bordering on physical harm method of acquiring items.

"You and I need a word when this is over."

Eyren smiled and urged his horse faster.

OO

Aragorn hissed in pain as an orc scimitar slashed his arm, for a brief moment his grip on the sword grew numb and it fell from his hand. Cursing he fell to his knees and reached for it but a blow to his head knocked him flat. Rolling swiftly to avoid the next blow he scrambled for the sword. Grasping the hilt he swung it wildly. A pained groan indicated that it had hit something and he quickly regained his feet.

Wheezing he felt exhaustion creep up.

"Are you trying to get killed Estel?" Elrond questioned moving to stand next to the King of Gondor.

"It wasn't in my plan of the day but I am always open to change." Aragorn muttered and then cursed as Elrond shoved him to the ground as he run through an orc.

Elrond reached down and hauled him to his feet.

"Stop talking and move. You are becoming too much like Legolas."

Shoving the man in front of him the two hurried towards the main body of the retreating troops. He could hear the triumphant cries of the orcs who had sensed victory.

The first wave of retreating soldiers had reached the tree line and were turning to steady themselves in an attempt to rally. Unfortunately panic had set in and a few of the troops, instead of rallying pushed through the warriors' line and opened up gaps. Before Aragorn could yell for someone to reinforce the rear a number of Mirkwood elves dropped from the trees and forcibly returned those who had panicked.

Glancing behind him he could see the orcs flooding after them. Aragorn checked the flanks and his face showed his dismay. The left seemed to be a mass of confusion; wild men who had obviously been routed were running through the lines. The right flank seemed to have been attacked from its other side. He could see Aeolian charging into the flank to join Eomer.

Looking back to his own lines he could see those at the rear had moved themselves into lines, as soon as Aragon reached the front line he turned to see the orcs charging. With a tremendous battle cry Aragorn roared his challenge. The warriors echoed it and the orcs pulled up short. Suddenly realising they had stepped into a trap the orcs tried to pull back. The war cry was the signal to close the two flanks. The right flank moved swiftly but the left faltered.

Aragorn swore. If the left did not close ranks the orcs had an escape route. Somehow he needed to reinforce it without yelling and giving away the game.

"Hold the line!" Aragorn snapped at Elrond and then retreated through the ranks. Luckily a riderless horse was trotting around in the rear ranks looking slightly frightened but still calm enough to ride. Grabbing the reins he swung himself into the saddle and urged the horse into gallop.

The little chestnut was not an elven horse but it was still very agile and darted swiftly around potential problems without slowing.

'Whoever you belong to is a lucky man.' Aragorn thought as the horse leapt over a fallen orc.

The left flank was chaotic and before he could near the centre of the fighting he was set upon by a group of orcs. With a shouted curse he charged the horse into the group slashing his sword ferociously.

OO

Legolas woke slowly and in a great deal of pain. It felt like a team of Gimli's dwarfs were trying to pick their way out of his skull. Opening his eyes was as difficult a task and after several attempts he managed a squint. The room was dark luckily; he didn't know if he could take any bright lights, his head would explode.

Moving was his next objective and with a jolt of fear he found he could not move, not even his head. He could feel cool metal wrapped around his wrists, ankles and across his throat. Even across his forehead. Struggling he attempted to loosen the bonds but to no avail.

"Struggle all you want fair one, you will not break free." Sauron hissed moving into Legolas's eye line.

"Let see how fair you are when my workers have a little fun."

Legolas tried not to show any fear but his breathing and heart betrayed him.

"Oh no need to panic just yet there are not here. I think the anticipation is always the worst part, don't you?" Sauron questioned.

"Not particularly." Legolas snapped.

"Well lets see of I can change that."

Sauron moved his hand to cover Legolas's eyes.

"What about with no sight?"

As soon as his hand was removed Legolas could not see.

"I am not afraid!" Legolas said although it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Sauron.

"Well let's see what its like without your hearing? So you cannot tell they are coming. Apparently if a creature losses one or more of its senses then the others are heightened. Let's see if the sense of touch becomes more sensitive when you can neither hear nor see."

With that Legolas could no longer hear. Straining with all his might he could no longer hear anything. Swallowing his fear he tried to breath deeply to calm himself.

Suddenly Sauron touched his leg and Legolas jumped. As soon as it was there it was gone. Then there was a ghost of a touch on his face and he again flinched.

For a good many minutes there was nothing and Legolas prayed that Sauron had left. A sharp pain in his arm made him call out in agony and he could feel his warm blood trail down his skin.

This continued for an age until Legolas was choking on his tears and in a state of sheer panic. His body tensed awaiting the next touch his nerves frayed.

'Help me' he cried in his mind. 'Please someone help me."

OO


	34. Chapter 34

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. :-)

OO

Haran ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he knew a couple of the orcs had seen him flee to get help and were close behind. Bursting out of the trees he stumbled to a halt. Before him was the definition of the word chaos, the fighting was everywhere and if the plan that had been discussed was in operation it was cunningly disguised in this mess. He needed to find an officer, but where? A snap indicated the orcs that had followed him were right behind him. With a deep breath he ploughed into the battle hoping not to get killed before he found someone.

O

Feren fell backwards as the orc's sword slashed across his chest and hit the ground hard. The orc stepped forward and swung his sword, Feren rolled but was far too slow and the blade caught him in the back. A startled and agony filled cry burst from his lips. It ended in a choke and a metallic taste flooded his mouth. Putting every ounce of strength into his next move he rolled onto his injured back and thrust out his sword. It was a pathetic attempt and it missed the creature by miles. The orc grinned and kicked the sword out of his hand sending the man sprawling. Feren looked for his sword and spotted it a few feet away. Determined he began to crawl but had barely made it a few inches when a crushing weight pinned him to the ground.

'I am going to die' he thought, accepting what he considered to be fate calmly. The weight of the orc shifted as Feren waited for the blow that would end his existence. His body tensed unconsciously and his fingers curled into the earth. A rushing of air and the blossoming of terrible pain meant that the blow had been given. Still darkness did not claim him and Feren wondered what he had done to deserve this cruel death. He could feel the blood flowing from the wound and he knew it was mortal.

"NO!" a voice cried which he dimly recognised as Aran. Tears began to run down his face as he realised that he would never again see his wife and child. Hands grasped him and turned him over. Aran's face peered down at him.

"You'll be fine. Its just a scratch."

"Maybe…to a…gi.ant troll." Feren gasped.

Aran pressed his hands to one of the many wounds but Feren used his remaining strength to shove him away.

"No…go!"

"What?"

"Kill….t.them." he demanded his eyes burning bright with fierce determination despite the fact that his life was flowing away.

"Ssh!" Aran hissed.

"Go…for.me. For…my son…" Feren smiled as a warm feeling engulfed his body and the pain dulled.

"We will win Aran. Nothing can defeat us."

"No." Aran whispered.

Feren clasped a chain around his neck and broke it. He shoved it into Aran's hands.

"For my son."

Feren sighed and went limp. Aran shakily closed Feren's eyes and tucked the chain into a pocket. He gently laid Feren down and rose to his feet. Looking around he saw that the orcs and men had moved on, all that remained were the bodies of the dead. A quiet rage filled his body until every nerve tingled in anticipation.

OO

Azian rubbed his hand absentmindedly on the withers of his grey stallion. It was a nervous habit that he had picked up many years ago but it served to sooth both him and his horse.

"Well you were right, but all things considered I think this problem is way above us." Kiren said wryly.

"Apparently so."

The elves regarded the mass of orcs and five Nazgul with expressions of dread and exasperation.

"Do you think the Valor is allied with Sauron?" Kiren questioned his expression thoughtful.

"At the moment I am seriously considering that as a valid reason for our terrible luck." Turning his horse Azian faced the elves that had come with him. Selecting two of the elves he ordered them to scout to either side of the gathered auxiliaries.

"Look for any sign of weakness, anything that could be manipulated." The two elves nodded and urged their mounts into a gallop. Dismounting Azian handed his reins to Jamaryn and Kiren did the same.

"Watch them and secure your weapons. Be ready for anything."

Azian then left indicating Kiren should follow.

"There is no way we can defeat them or even significantly reduce their numbers." Kiren remarked as they settled down on the ground watching over the gathered orcs. "We might stand a chance if those Nazgul weren't there but they could take us out before we even reached their lines."

Azian didn't respond, his gaze never moved off the army. Kiren waited patiently for a reply well aware that the weight on Azian's shoulders had increased dramatically. When he was small he had wished he was a prince, he had wanted to live in the palace and he was so envious. Now he couldn't imagine anything worse. The responsibility of Mirkwood was not something that he would ever want.

"You go back." Azian murmured so softly that Kiren was sure that he had misheard.

"Pardon?"

"You will take them and return to the main battle. If you can rout the orcs the chaos they will cause this army as they retreat will buy you some time to reform the lines."

"And where will you be?" Kiren questioned fearing he already knew the answer.

"I am going to find Legolas."

"What?" Kiren said frowning.

"Obviously whatever my father and Lord Elrond were afraid of concerning the pure ones has come to pass. That can only mean Legolas is in trouble. I will not leave him to the mercies of Sauron again."

"I agree but how do you know and I hate to say this, but how do you know that Legolas is still alive?"

Azian moved to protest his words but Kiren halted him.

"No hear me out. Legolas was not well when these pure ones claimed him and it is highly unlikely he could withstand any more torture. Also considering how valuable Legolas is to Sauron, how on middle – earth do you think that you can get anywhere near him to free him? I do not wish to condemn him to death for he is a friend and my prince but if I let you go in there then Mirkwood risks losing another of its princes. We have already lost Kahari; I do not want to lose you and Legolas as well."

Azian smiled at Kiren. "Your words are true and kind Kiren and I thank you for loyal service but I must do this. Mirkwood stands to lose all her princes, all her people. I need to do this and if that is incredibly selfish of me then fine."

"There is nothing I can say to stop you so I won't try. But know this, no one thinks of you as selfish. Go save our wayward little prince." Kiren leaned forward to give Azian a quick hug.

"Don't do anything stupid and die on us. Oh wait a minute that would be like asking the sun not to rise. Doing stupid things seems to go hand and hand with the Mirkwood royal family. Its in your blood."

Azian laughed. "Good luck to you my friend."

Kiren waved him off. "It's a few orcs and Nazgul. I've faced worse."

The two rose to their feet.

"Be careful." Kiren stated. "I do not want to be the one to inform the king of any incidents of any kind!"

"Any for that reason I will try not to die. No one deserves my father in an angry mood."

For a brief moment Kiren sobered. "Good luck."

Azian nodded. "You too."

They returned to the gathered elves.

"When the scouts return I wish you to return to the king and tell him of the army and of the information the scouts bring. You cannot defeat them so go back and make our army ready. I know you will make me proud."

"What about you?" one of elves asked.

"I am going to the tower, to find Legolas." There were shocked looks but also complete understanding. If they were in the same situation and their brother was in captivity they would do exactly what Azian was going to do.

"Bring him back to us my lord." The elf replied and they saluted the prince. Azian mounted his horse and without looking back cantered towards the tower.

OO


	35. Chapter 35

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next part!

OO

Legolas shivered so badly that his teeth chattered. He pulled himself tighter into a ball in an attempt to warm himself but the cold held him deep within its embrace. The pain was terrible, the torture had continued for hours and he could no longer tell night from day. He had been so delirious with pain that the move from the torture chamber to this damp and cold cell was a blur. His vision and hearing had been returned although considering that it was pitch black and there was no sound it made little difference. His left hand hurt worst of all. He could not remember what had been done to it but the pain was agonising and he could feel it moving. It was like liquid pain travelling up his arm through his veins. Every time he tried to narrow down the pain and work out what was causing it his mind would wonder. His stomach decided to pick that moment again to rebel. He managed to crawl a few feet away and heaved. There was nothing to bring up and his insides clenched painfully.

He was so exhausted but dare not go to sleep for fear of not waking up or Sauron taking advantage while he was unaware and unable to defend himself.

Crawling back into the corner he pressed himself as far back as he could. The pain was increasing as the exhaustion dulled his ability to fight it. He tried to think of calming things, his mothers face, and her soft voice singing gently to him when he was ill when he was little. Softly he began to singing a nursery rhyme.

"Childs' songs will not take you away from here. Your voice is pretty but its even prettier when its screaming. How about we see if we can do it again?"

"I'd rather not. How about you let me go?" Legolas murmured bitterly.

"How is your arm?" the voice continued.

"It's fine."

"Can you feel the fire burning in your veins? Shame you can't see the lovely colour it is going. Black suits you, you know."

"What?" Legolas choked eyes going immediately to his arm even though he couldn't see it.

"I am afraid you passed out too quickly to enjoy the first stages of your transformation."

"I will not become one of your orcs. You will fail."

"How can you resist it? You cannot stop it, it will slowly take over and the pain will be so intolerable that it will drive you insane. Insanity will make you do the strangest things."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Legolas muttered as he ran his fingers gently over his left arm, he could feel his skin had cracked as if very dry. That light touch caused almost debilitating pain.

"Well I suppose I could watch your friends die instead but I find you more fun." The voice mocked.

Legolas closed his eyes and continued to hum the nursery rhyme trying to block the images of his friends' dying from his mind.

OO

Aragorn nudged the little chestnut horse and it bucked hitting two orcs soundly in the chest. Spinning around the horse reared up clearing a path for itself as Aragorn steered it towards the front of the lines.

"Close up!" Aragorn called urging the flank to close its ranks. The orcs had sensed that the left flank was the weakest point of the whole battle and were now attacking it with increased numbers and ferocity. The right flank and front ranks had hemmed them in admirably but the left were going to disintegrate under this pressure, it was only a matter of time.

Glancing around himself quickly he saw a group of elves charging towards him. They each yelled out their challenges and launched themselves into the affray. Dimly he recognised them as those who had followed Azian but he could not dwell anymore on the subject as again the tide of the battle shifted taking him further away from the front. Resolutely he continued on but he hoped for some respite and soon because exhaustion would soon set in and tired soldiers faltered.

OO

Thranduil winced as Gandalf tightened the strip of cloth around his calf where an opportunistic orc had stabbed as it had lay dying on the ground.

"I do not think it is poisoned." The wizard muttered as he finished tying the knot.

"No because that would ruin this otherwise pleasant day!" Thranduil returned sarcastically. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Elves." He cried as if it was a curse word. Thranduil glared as he rose to his feet wincing as the pain flared in his leg.

"I think now would be the perfect time to implement your plan." He stated as accepted his sword back from one of the elves stood next to him.

"Plan? Oh yes that plan. If you truly think so?"

Thranduil turned to face him and spoke with a tone that bordered on malice.

"Alternately you could wait until we are all dead."

Gandalf didn't respond and hurried away.

"Go with him." Thranduil ordered one of the elves. "Feel free to force him into hurrying." The elf nodded and hurried after the wizard.

"You two." He continued pointing at two random elves. "Light some fires for I have a feeling the Nazgul will return soon and so far that is the only method I can see that works against them. The rest of you with me, we need to destroy some orcs."

OO

Azian dismounted his grey horse and gave it a gentle pat on the neck.

"I am afraid my friend that I must leave you here. I cannot risk taking you any closer to the tower. Go back to the others they will look after you."

The horse shook its head ruffling its mane. It nudged Azian gently and blew through his hair.

"No you cannot come with me."

Stamping his hoof the horse neighed softly with indignation.

"Have a tantrum all you want but you are going back." Azian shoved the horse and it reluctantly moved away looking over its shoulder every few paces.

"Its like having a child." He muttered as he disappeared into the undergrowth. Dropping into a crouch Azian weaved in and out of the trees like a wraith. He knew all possible entrances into the tower would be heavily guarded so he would have to find another way in. Now that was probably easier said that done.

He halted overlooking the main road into the tower. It was quiet but as soon as he set foot on it he would probably be set upon by dozens of blood thirsty orcs. He needed a plan but sadly one eluded him. A loud neigh of a horse disrupted his musing. Turning he saw his grey stallion rearing and pawing in the middle of the road.

"Oh mellon what are you doing?" he whispered sadly. He wanted to call to his faithful steed, tell him to run but he feared giving away his position. As much as he hated to admit it the horse was doing a grand job of creating a distraction. Orcs had moved out of their positions to investigate it, demonstrating that they were indeed stupid. Sneaking forward towards the gates he paused and turned to see his horse kill an orc as it reared. The others orcs incensed at the death of their comrade charged.

"Thank you." Azian whispered and he ran for the gates.

OO


	36. Chapter 36

Authors notes:- Thank you for all the great reviews. I am quickly approaching the end of term so my updates might be a little later than normal as I have to fight over a computer and prepare for relatives descending on us for Christmas. I will try to keep posting at the same frequency but please bear with me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

OO

"Sir! Sir!" Haran yelled as he ran towards Eomer, for a brief moment the horse lord had emerged from the fray and Haran would get his attention if it was the last thing he did.

Eomer looked down at the soldier who had grabbed hold of his reins.

"What is it?" he demanded quickly.

"There are orcs in the forest to the rear." He blurted in between gasps for breath.

"Can you confirm this?" Eomer questioned.

"Yes sir I was part of the party sent to investigate. We were set upon by orcs and Feren ordered me to run and get help."

Eomer vaguely recognised the name Feren as one of Aragorn's lieutenants. Cursing he grabbed Haran and pulled him up to sit behind him on his horse. Quickly scouting the battle he saw that they were slowly winning. The left flank had now closed its ranks and was inflicting severe casualties. The orc ranks were now crumbling and Eomer allowed himself a smile which was swiftly swallowed up as he realised that if the orcs attacked the rear everything would be lost.

"ROHAN WITH ME!" he roared and turned his horse as he heard the answering cry of his men. His horse ploughed through the ranks of the enemy well trained not to shy at any blow aimed at it. Haran hung on for dear life never before riding in a battle. The momentum increased as they came towards the rear of the battle the horses deftly side stepping the scattered bodies. Despite the fact that Rohan had significantly less trees than Mirkwood the animals weaved in and out of the trunks as if they have been doing it all their lives.

It took mere seconds to come across the orcs and barely a minute more to trample them beneath the flaying hooves. Sliding to a stop the horses turned as one and quickly reformed the line. On Eomer's command they charged again giving the startled orcs little time to recover. Haran watched amazed at the skills of the riders of Rohan. Normally this number of orcs would have presented a grave problem to soldiers of Gondor but they seemed little more than an annoyance to the riders. The small group of orcs had stood no chance.

"Was this all?" Eomer asked Haran.

"It seemed a larger group but I cannot be certain." Haran stuttered apologetically.

"No need to apologise. Battles are confusing places and it is above anyone to try and count the exact number of enemy. WE WILL SWEEP THE FOREST" he cried and the horses spaced out trotting through the forest.

"And we shall see if we can find Feren as well."

OO

Azian scrambled across the courtyard till he came to steps leading down into the dungeons. He knew that was where Legolas would be, he could feel it. Cautiously and keeping very close to the side of the stairwell he descended. For once in his life he wished he was not an elf for the natural light his kind produced increased in brightness as he descended deep into the depths. There was no sound so his footfalls sounded like a herd of orcs and his breathing was as loud as the creature of the Nazgul. The temperature decreased as he went lower and the walls that he was running his hand along became wet with rivers of freezing water. The dripping echoed producing puddles across the stairs. Suddenly his foot slipped and he fell hard down the stairs. Luckily he was near the bottom but the pain left him stunned for a moment.

Cursing he listened for any indication that anyone had heard his fall but the silence remained. Crawling to his feet he continued down the passage. It was dimly lit and that filled him with hope that someone had been down here recently.

A piercing scream made his heart skip a beat and he dropped to a crouch breathing heavily. Another agony filled scream echoed and Azian's heartbeat increased as he recognised his brother's voice. Even though it was a scream and so hoarse a sound he could still tell that it was Legolas.

"Hold on little brother." He whispered and withdrew a knife. Creeping quietly along the passage he neared the source of the screams. As he approached he could hear the sounds of orcs jeering. Ducking into what appeared a side passage that was not used, he paused and waited. However much he wanted to he could not burst into the room and free his brother. Although he had surprise on his side he could not hope to overwhelm the orcs and would only be killed or suffer a worse fate. He would have to wait until they left and pray that he was in time. The wait was the worst agony he had ever faced.

OO

Legolas felt the blows land and the pain flare but he did not flinch. He had neither the will nor the energy to respond to anything. There was light now and he could see the blackening of his arm. With morbid fascination he studied the arm, how the skin had cracked. He could hear Sauron taunting him but paid no attention, death held no fear for him; he had been teetering on the brink of life and death for so long.

"STOP!" Sauron cried. "Leave him. LEAVE HIM! I have a battle to win but once I am victorious I will return and teach him a lesson. He will not IGNORE ME!" the dark lord was beyond fury, his pet no longer responded and his main orc army had been destroyed.

Legolas was dimly aware that the orcs left and he could no longer hear Sauron's taunts.

"Legolas?" a voice whispered.

"By the Valor Legolas."

He felt someone kneel beside him and a soft hand smoothed his hair.

"Legolas…Legolas it is me Azian. Can you hear me?"

"Leave me." He whispered.

"What? No…get up!" Azian said frantically. "We don't have long."

"I said leave me!" Legolas finally looked at Azian.

"Don't say that. I am not going to leave you." Azian made to grab him but Legolas shied away.

"I am not going. LOOK AT ME!" Legolas screamed and Azian moved to hush him. Suddenly he froze as he caught sight of his brother's arm.

"No." Azian choked.

"You can't help me!" Legolas said frantically. "I am being turned into an orc."

Azian began to cry.

"Gandalf and Elrond will help you. They will know what to do."

"Have you ever heard of an elf that was in the process of being turned into an orc being saved?"

"No but there is always a first time. We must go…come on."

"And where do you think you are going?" a voice hissed from the doorway.

OO


	37. Chapter 37

Authors notes: Many thanks to all my reviewers!!!! As I may not be able to post until after Christmas I wish everyone happy holidays!!!!!

OO

Gandalf sighed in annoyance.

"Would you give me some room?" he snapped at the elf Thranduil had sent with him. The elf frowned at him and took a step backwards.

Gandalf turned his attention back to the spell and he closed his eyes as he began to chant. The air seemed to hum with power as the words grew louder. Suddenly the wizard opened his eyes and blew what appeared to be stardust from his cupped hands. The dust hung in the air for a moment and then transformed to take the shape of a golden dragon. It looked so real that the elf stumbled backwards and withdrew an arrow.

"Hold" Gandalf stated as he rose to his feet. The dragon unfurled its wings and stretched itself to full height. It towered above them.

"Is it real?" the elf whispered afraid that too much noise would result in his bloody messy death.

"That is a matter of opinion. You and I know that it is not but the enemy might have to waste a lot of time and resources on finding that out." Gandalf smirked and the elf smiled.

A scream announced the arrival of another Nazgul.

"I think that would be the cue to let it fly!"

With a roar of its own the dragon took off and flew towards the battle. Gandalf and the elf hurried after it.

"You do have control over it right?" the elf cried. Gandalf didn't answer and the elf cursed.

They burst out of the trees to see the dragon swoop over the raging battle. Many of those it flew over fell to the ground desperate for cover.

"There!" the elf shouted indicating the appearance of a reserve army with three Nazgul flying overhead. The golden dragon diverted its course and charged towards the Nazgul.

O

Aragorn halted his horse intent on catching his breath and allowing his horse to do the same. The two flanks had met each other and had paused. Wounds were dressed and any spare water was drunk. A couple of the men had fallen to the ground, exhaustion overcoming them. Unfortunately a scream announced the presence of another and more disastrous problem.

'This could not get any worse' Aragorn thought. Most of the men were far too tired to even lift their weapons let alone swing them. The Nazgul would be able to drive them apart and the orcs would pick them off.

"Do you think they will agree to a temporary truce so I can get some sleep?" Aeolian questioned as he rode up to join Aragorn.

"Well you could try." Elrond commented as he to joined the pair. "But I fear you would be sleeping a lot longer than you planned."

"Indeed Master elf." Gimli muttered as he staggered to the group. Aragorn regarded the dwarf with relief for he had not seen Gimli since the major part of the battle had started.

"Bring them on I say. The dwarfs are ready." Gimli stated proudly.

"That's good to know but I fear our forces can not rise to meet this new threat." Aeolian sighed rubbing his hand over his face as his horse shifted it weight.

A roar so different from the ear spitting screeches of the Nazgul made them look up.

"A dragon?" Gimli said in disbelief.

"Finally!" a new voice stated and the group turned to see Thranduil hurry towards them.

"Took the old man long enough!"

"Father, for the rest of us who have no clue what you are going on about, would you please explain yourself and the dragon?"

"Gandalf! Its Gandalf's dragon." The king said.

"Gandalf has a dragon?" Gimli asked amazed.

"No its magic."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"So our secret weapon is a magic dragon? Is he going to turn the Nazgul into chickens next?" The man said sarcastically, bone numbing weary chipping away any kind of polite tone he normally adopted.

"I wouldn't put anything past Mithrandir." Aeolian commented and after the group turned to watch the dragon he continued. "It seems to be doing its job well. They are falling back and regrouping."

"Well at least the Nazgul seem to be more intent on killing it than us." Thranduil pointed out. "I say we take this opportunity and move our forces back and take some rest while we can."

Aragorn nodded his assent.

OO

Aeolian turned his horse ready to usher the troops back when he caught sight of Kiren. Confused and deeply concerned he urged his mare into a gallop and quickly drew up alongside the elf.

"Kiren where is Azian?" he questioned anxiously. The elf halted his horse and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else in Middle Earth rather than answering that question.

"He went to get Legolas."

"He went to get Legolas? From where? Inside the tower? HE WENT INSIDE THE TOWER!" Aeolian stated almost hysterically. Kiren would have been incredibly amused if the situation wasn't as terrible as it was.

"He felt that Legolas was in trouble and that he needed to save him. He commanded us to return to warn you of the reserve army and then he headed to the tower."

"My brothers are going to be the death of me. I am going to throttle him when he returns." Aeolian turned and gazed long and hard at the tower. You stupid and brave fool, he thought.

"I am sure he will appreciate it." Kiren smiled.

"AEOLIAN, KIREN!" Aeolian heard his father call. Thranduil was stood on the crest of the hill. Surrounding him were a number of small fires all awaiting the arrows that were to be lit and fired at the Nazgul. The two swiftly changed direction and cantered towards him.

"That dragon is not going to keep them occupied for long." The king said as he indicated the fight in the sky. The Nazgul were flying in circles in a vain attempt to catch the dragon but it succeeded in evading them each time. Below it he could see the orc commanders cajoling and in most cases beating the other orcs into reforming the lines. This brief lull was not going to last long.

"We need a new plan? Fire only slows them down temporarily."

"I don't know. I am all out."

"We need to send a group into the tower preferably with Mithrandir to try and stop it at the source." Kiren proposed.

"Take out Sauron?" Aeolian asked shocked.

"Everything can be killed, everyone has a weakness. We just need to find it and I think Mithrandir would have more of an idea than anyone."

Thranduil thought over the idea and realised that at the moment it was the only option left to them. There was no chance of them overcoming the second force and the Nazgul. They needed another choice and Kiren had just presented it to them.

"Speak to the others about it quickly. Tell them to take anyone they want. Azian will probably want to be included. Where is he?"

Aeolian turned to see that Kiren had paled even further and he decided to take pity on the young elf.

"It seems that Azian has pre-empted Kiren's proposal."

Thranduil's brow furrowed in confusion and then widened in shock.

"He what? Why?"

"To save Legolas."

"No." Thranduil whispered. "I cannot lose two more sons." Aeolian quickly dismounted and moved to his father's side. Kiren took this as an opportunity to leave and went in search of Mithrandir.

"We will get them back father." Aeolian comforted but Thranduil mutely shook his head. He could see no way that that would happen, it all seemed so hopeless.

OO


	38. Chapter 38

Authors notes: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all had good holidays! Happy New Year! I am sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter but real life has taken over leaving me less time to write at the moment! I hope you like this chapter and as you can probably tell this story is nearing the end, so comments on the piece as a whole are very welcome. Enjoy!

OO

"Well it seems that I have interrupted an ill – planned escape attempt by a foolish brother." The wizard smiled. "And where do you think you were going?"

Azian sighed and joined his brother on the ground.

"No where apparently." He muttered.

"Indeed!" the wizard replied cheerfully. "Instead of one prince I have two. What a piece of luck. I hope you are as entertaining as your brother."

"I sincerely hope I am not and that Legolas ceases to become such an entertainment for you."

The man burst out laughing. "Elves are so amusing. You are full of confidence almost to the point of arrogance. You sit calmly like death does not faze you when I know that when faced with losing your immortality you tremble like a new born babe."

Azian turned to regard Legolas only to discover that the elf was staring at a point on the opposite wall as if completely memorized. A slight nudge forced him to redirect his attention to one of Legolas's hands, the pale hand was sliding a small knife across the ground and quickly Azian grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"I fear I do not hold your interest my prince. As my prize I want a bit more animation." Faster than Azian thought a man could move he had struck Legolas across the face. Legolas did not make a sound and apart from the trickle of blood running down his face he remained unaffected. Azian frowned as he realised how much Legolas had suffered that he could treat such a blow to the face as a matter of course.

"Does Sauron know you are here?" Legolas questioned calmly, although it sounded like a threat. Azian blinked realising that there was much more to this then he was aware of.

"Is that a threat princeling?" the man sneered.

"Yes. I am still connected to Sauron. If I want to I can let him know you are here?"

Azian's eyes widened as Legolas's threat turned malicious. His brother was sat, beaten and bloodied but was still making threats to someone who was extremely powerful. He was turning out like his father more every day. The man was furious and his hand fizzled with power which he promptly turned onto Legolas. The elf jerked backwards and cried out.

Azian resisted the urge to leap to his brother's aid as he realised that Legolas had intended this. The man was totally distracted with inflicting pain on the young elf and Azian was able to move. Faster than a mortal eye could follow Azian slashed at Legolas's attacker with the knife. The man's attention was broken and Legolas sprinted to his feet and slammed his fist onto his tormentors head. The man fell limply to the ground. Both elves stood still breathing heavily.

"Who is he?" Azian asked as he handed back the knife to Legolas.

"The wizard who created the pure ones. He wanted me as his prize but Sauron would not allow it."

Azian looked at him with wide eyes. "You certainly attract powerful evil! Are you sure you are not emitting an evil attracting aura?"

"That would certainly explain a few things." Legolas whispered. Azian watched as Legolas examined his arm. It looked hideous and extremely painful.

"Gandalf will be able to help." The elf offered. Legolas just turned a sad smile on his brother, his eyes appearing ancient in his young face.

"Gandalf cannot cure the world Azian. He is just as fallible as you and I."

"He can cure this Legolas. He and Elrond will do everything they can." Azian protested vehemently.

"Of that I have no doubt. Lets go."

Azian followed Legolas as he darted through the passage. The elf was amazed at his agility despite his wounds.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Legolas turned to face Azian. "Go back to the others. Win this battle for me."

"Where are you going? And so help me if you say you are going after Sauron I will kill you myself!"

"I can destroy him. I know his weaknesses and the power that the wizard gave me is still there. I will succeed Azian."

"I am coming with you."

"Fine. Two is better than one."

Azian started, shocked that Legolas had agreed and so quickly. Swiftly he stepped backwards as he remembered past events. Legolas laughed softly.

"Do not look so fearful I will not strike you over the head again. You are more useful conscious."

"I don't know whether to be complimented or insulted." Azian muttered as they ascended.

Once they reached the courtyard Legolas pointed at the large foreboding doors that heralded the entrance to the tower.

"In there."

"Couldn't we be more subtle?" Azian questioned.

"Think about it. Sauron will think that there would be no chance that we were stupid enough to go through the front entrance; we would therefore look for a side entrance. So we are going through the front entrance."

"No wonder you were called a menace as a child." Azian commented. "How do you know Sauron has not thought of that already? So that he is now stood guard behind that door?"

"Sauron is distracted and he is not that cunning. He is the ultimate source of evil, he feels no need to be sly and devious."

"You know too much about him that it is creepy!"

Legolas smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"What's the plan then? Surely we are not to going to go and find Sauron, ask him quietly to surrender and if he refuses kill him?" Azian questioned.

"If I thought that would work I would do it. Fortunately for us he is distracted by the battle, I fear he is suffering heavily casualties…" Legolas features curved into a malevolent expression, one that only someone who knew what it was like to be tortured and then have their torturer suffer could ever sympathise with.

"We should be able to get closer to him. The majority of his force is no where near here. Just get me near him and I will do the rest."

"What do you mean the rest? You cannot challenge him?"

"Oh but I can. I am powerful Azian, more so than he believes."

"You sound very sure of yourself. Arrogance comes before a fall." Azian commented.

"There is a difference between arrogance and capability. I will take him down or die trying; either way is fine by me."

Then with a glance across the courtyard Legolas bolted across it and Azian had no choice but to follow.

OO


	39. Chapter 39

Author's notes: - Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

OO

Gandalf considered the plan presented to him, granted it was probably suicide but then again they were about to be overwhelmed and massacred by this new army.

"Well it's a plan." He stated to the awaiting group.

"And? What do you think?" Kiren questioned eagerly, desperate to get going.

"It's a plan."

The elf rolled his eyes.

"I suggest that Thranduil, Elrond, Aragorn, Kiren and myself are the ones to go. Eomer can command the men, Gimli the dwarfs and Aeolian the elves."

"We will be destroyed before you could reach the tower." Gimli pointed out.

"If you remain here but I propose a withdrawal. They cannot keep the formation going through the trees and the Nazgul won't be able to get a fix on your locations."

Thranduil answered. "Get my elves to lead you; they know places that no one else could even find."

"It's a shame that Legolas and Azian are not with us as their ability to hide is unparalleled." Aeolian commented with a sad smile. Thranduil looked towards the tower and felt his heart tug.

"Um the dragon just exploded?!" Kiren said confused pointing at the falling star dust where the dragon used to be.

"Ah so it doesn't last as long as I thought it would." Gandalf noted thoughtfully. "I must remember that in the future."

"If you live to see it." Aeolian murmured as he watched the dark enemy increase their pace towards the survivors now that the threat of the dragon had disappeared.

"Whatever we are planning to do we must do it now." Elrond interrupted. Thranduil and Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Regroup at the Citadel." Thranduil said to his son.

"Where is Eomer?" Gimli asked realising that a key figure in their plan was not present.

"He will be with you shortly." Gandalf replied mysteriously. No one questioned him not wanting to get into a conversation that would leave them more confused than when they began.

"Let us go then." Elrond said.

"Good luck father." Aeolian said gripping his arm in a farewell salute.

"And to you too."

With a cry the group galloped off, away from the army but towards to the tower. Aeolian turned to Gimli.

"Shall we?" he asked with an elaborate flourish of his arms. Gimli grumbled and shook his head muttering about elves and their ceremonies.

"RETREAT INTO THE TREES!" Aeolian cried and swiftly set about dividing his elves up to take command of various groups and lead them towards the Citadel.

O

Legolas darted around another corner leaving Azian behind again. Cursing under his breath Azian sprinted to keep up with him. Legolas seemed to know where he was going but Azian had no idea and he had no wish to become lost forever in this evil maze.

"Would you stop leaving me behind?! I don't want to become lost."

"Then move faster." Was Legolas's only response.

"I will chop off a leg if I thought it would slow you down." Azian shot back breathing heavily. "Don't you find it a bit odd that we have not come across a single orc?"

"Luck."

"That will be a sharp change in fortune and a damned fortunate time at that."

"I know." Legolas said dropping to a crouch and pausing for breath. "He knows we are here and doesn't want his prize damaged."

Azian almost choked. "And that doesn't concern you because? He is waiting for us and I guess it is not to be granted our unconditional freedom with the promise that he will never threaten Middle Earth again."

"Well he could have had a dramatic change of heart?" Legolas grinned.

"I have always thought your black humour is just too black."

Legolas's face suddenly became solemn.

"Azian he is going to be after me. He is going to try and take control of me. Do not let his attention get focused on you. I want you to be there if anything goes wrong."

"I hardly think I will be able to kill Sauron!" Azian said alarmed. With a serious expression Legolas spoke.

"That is not what I meant."

Azian pondered the words confused.

"What?... No…no! You cannot ask me to do that. I will not do that."

"I will not be a prisoner within my mind again. Please…"

"I couldn't kill you…by the Valor…please do not ask that of me." Azian implored. "Is that all you allowed me along for? To kill you? How could you?"

Anguish filled Legolas's eyes. "I'm sorry it was stupid of me to ask. Let us go."

"No." Azian grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "You cannot ask that and then take it back as if nothing has happened."

"It was selfish of me to ask. I apologise."

"Legolas?"

"We need to go."

O

Sauron sat on the ornate throne that dominated the room using his all seeing eye to monitor the progress of the two elven princes. He let them come relishing the prospect of finally breaking his prize and have him beg for mercy that Sauron would not give.

"My lord?" the only other occupant of the room spoke.

"Yes." He hissed clearly showing his displeasure at being disrupted.

"What do you want me to do with the wizard?"

"Bring him here. I would like to show him exactly what it means to disobey me."

"Yes my lord."

Returning his attention back to Legolas and his little brother he saw that they had reached the door. They crouched down by it and Sauron decided that he wasn't going to wait for whatever plan they had thought up. With a flick of the wrist the doors swung open violently making a loud crashing noise. Both elves turned startled in his direction, the annoying brother looking terrified.

"You took your time. I was wondering if you had got lost."

Legolas rose to his feet, planting himself in front of his brother and fixing the evil creature with a glare that would have frozen water.

"So you have reclaimed your fire and spirit then my little prince."

"I am not your little prince." Legolas spat.

"So what are you planning to do then 'little' prince? Kill me? This should be interesting! Please continue."

Legolas reached over and picked up a goblet off the nearby table and threw it at Sauron. The creature caught it with a laugh and turned briefly to place it on the arm of his throne. Turning back he saw Legolas had moved to stand in front of him. With a flash the elf slashed his knife across the dark creatures face. With a shriek Sauron flew to his feet. The knife had hurt more than it should have. The 'little' prince had been granted a great power from that meddling wizard.

"Are you interested now?" Legolas sneered and Sauron smiled deep within his black soul.

OO


	40. Chapter 40

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the reviews. I have just finished my last exam and I am now happily back online after my weeks self – imposed ban! Rejoice! Hope you enjoy!

OO

Eomer quickly dismounted his horse allowing the animal a minute to recover. He saw Aeolian and Gimli hurrying towards him and braced himself for another barrage of bad news.

"Change of plan. We are pulling back to the Citadel. A reserve army has shown up and the forest is probably our only hope. Thranduil, Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf and Kiren are headed towards the tower to try and rescue Azian and Legolas while hopefully defeating Sauron. Any questions?" Aeolian stated calmly as he drew alongside. Eomer just stared at him.

"Turn round. Head to the Citadel." He said again. Eomer remounted with a shake of his head.

"Do not try to understand laddie!" Gimli grumbled.

"I wasn't going to even try. ROHAN WITHDRAW!" he cried and the mounted warriors whirled around, all except the bay that Haran was riding which gamely trotted on oblivious to all attempts to turn and only stopped because Eomer's horse blocked the way. The change in pace nearly unseated the unfortunate Gondorian soldier who yelped and then cursed.

"Bloody horse!" he exclaimed.

"They are all bloody horses!" Gimli agreed and Eomer rolled his eyes. Reaching down he grabbed Haran's horse's reins turning the animal. He then slapped its rump and with a squeal from both horse and rider the animal trotted off in the direction they were going.

"We are splitting into groups to lessen our chances of being slaughtered. We will all meet at the Citadel. Take a division and I will see you there." Aeolian stated.

"Not if we get there first." Eomer challenged with a smile before charging after Haran.

"Men!" Aeolian exclaimed.

"I agree, dwarfs can easily beat men."

Aeolian smiled as Gimli hurried away.

"COMPANY DOUBLE TIME!" he yelled and was nearly drowned out by the cry of Nazgul which fortunately served to enforce his call.

O

A battle of an intensity not seen for an age was currently being conducted in front of Azian's eyes. As if from no where Legolas had acquired skills for fighting that out shone any that the elf had seen before.

Legolas ducked a blast of lightening that caused the wall to explode into sharp shards which caused thousands of tiny cuts to mottle his pale skin.

"Missed!" Legolas taunted and ducked as another blast came his way. Azian remembered the way his little brother had taunted his older brothers in a similar fashion, it was disturbing.

"If I was trying to kill you I would have done so by now pet."

Legolas halted and turned to face Sauron.

"I am not your pet and I am not as easy to destroy as you seem to think."

"So the little prince has developed a backbone."

"A backbone? I have developed far more than that." Legolas leapt forward and latched both of his hands onto Sauron. The two froze and the air seemed to darken around the pair. Azian gasped. Something was wrong. He took a tentative step forward ready to duck at any possible burst of power from Sauron. Nothing happened the two did not even move. Azian stopped next to them and studied them. They seemed frozen as if turned to stone.

"This cannot be good." He muttered resisting the urge to touch them in case he did something.

Before he could begin to panic further on this situation the doors opened to reveal a Nazgul with the wizard they had knocked out looking remarkably mobile. Both halted as they took in the situation. Azian decided that a tactical retreat was in order and he hurried backwards. He would take Legolas's advice and try not to draw any attention to himself.

"What is going on?" the wizard questioned surprised but the Nazgul ignored him. Gliding forward it halted by the pair of them. Suddenly it flung out an arm and the doors slammed shut right in front of the wizard's nose who had been attempting to sneak out.

"My lord ordered you to be killed and I fully intend to fulfil his wishes. And you…" the creature hissed at Azian. "I will deal with you later." The cloaked head moved to face Azian and suddenly the elf was unable to move. Paralysed.

"Just so you don't have any ideas."

The Nazgul turned and then all Azian could hear was agonising screams knowing full well that it would be him next.

O

Legolas drew his pair of knives and dropped into his familiar battle stance as he watched Sauron, clad in full armour, drew his sword as black as night. There was only the two of them wherever they were. It was dark all around apart from the circle in which they stood.

"Where are we? My mind or yours?"

Legolas stepped forward and twirled his knives.

"Can't talk and fight at the same time?" Legolas taunted. "You need to learn to multitask."

The elf smiled and darted in to begin the fight.

O

Thranduil urged his horse faster desperate to reach his two youngest sons. Kahari's death had almost struck him a mortal blow but to lose two more sons would surely be the death of him.

They swiftly swept past the army as it was not as great in number as it appeared from the forest. In addition it seemed that the rear of the ranks was made up primarily of unsteady and wounded wild men. If those within the forest could break the front ranks they should be able to cause a rout. The Nazgul would be the ones causing the greatest of problems and defeating them would not be at all easy. Muttering a quick prayer for the safety of Aeolian and all behind them Thranduil urged his horse faster.

The tower grew more menacing dominating the horizon the nearer they got and the darkness in the air grew oppressive. The riders slowed as they entered the approaches and they drew to halt next to the path that led to the gates.

"That's Azian's horse." Kiren pointed at a body of a grey stallion sprawled on the path.

"Azian?" Thranduil whispered concerned.

"I can't see a body near the horse. The animal still lives." Elrond replied trying to sooth the elf king's heart.

"Well then he is in the tower." Aragorn commented.

"Any sign of any scouts?"

"Eleven. Four guarding the path and seven near the gate." Kiren stated quickly.

"We need a distraction." Thranduil said looking at Gandalf, the wizard in turn looked thoughtfully at Kiren and Aragorn.

"How would you two like to be copied?" he asked. The two looked warily at each other dreading the explanation of Gandalf's plan.

"Do we have a choice?" Kiren questioned looking as though he expected to be in a considerably more uncomfortable situation very shortly.

"Yes."

"Which means yes if you want us to all die in a horrible slaughter so essentially no." Aragorn replied sarcastically.

"Fine do your worst." Kiren muttered like a martyr.

"I shall try to better than that young elf."

"Now don't move." Gandalf warned and the two froze looking terrified.

After a few seconds Gandalf announced he was done. Kiren frantically felt his body for any missing parts and stopped when he heard laughter. Raising his head suspiciously he saw that Thranduil and Elrond were chuckling and Gandalf looked amused. Glancing towards Aragorn his mouth dropped open in shock.

"By the Valor."

OO


	41. Chapter 41

Authors notes: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers-)

OO

Azian blinked repeatedly as he took in five Aragorns' looking back at him.

"Um…right." He murmured and then a smile burst across his face as he watched Aragorn tuck a strand of hair behind his ears, well five Aragorns' did. Lifting an arm he watched as his five copies did the same.

"This is fantastic." He said in awe. "Imagine the possibilities." He and Aragorn grinned like small children. The elders laughed at them.

"Unfortunately for you this is only very temporary and you had better move quickly before it wears off." Gandalf said interrupting the moment.

"Well now we know you can do this expect some requests in the future." Aragorn said before he kicked his horse into a canter, Kiren quickly followed.

"When we depart Middle-Earth's future is in their hands!" Elrond pointed out.

"Well I tried." Thranduil said with a sigh.

With two woops the man and elf burst out of the trees with their copies matching their every move. Immediately the orcs stepped forward to challenge them, they engaged all ten foes and were totally befuddled when their weapons passed straight through the copies. Aragorn and Kiren capitalised on this quickly dispatching them. As soon as all the orcs were down the others moved out of the trees. The copies had already begun to fade as they gathered together on the path.

"We had better move quickly before reinforcements come." Aragorn stated quickly.

"Reinforcements are not coming." Thranduil replied.

"What?"

"Sauron would not let us get this close with only a few orc guards. I have sent armies to this place and only had a few survivors return. He is distracted and I fear that Legolas is probably very involved."

Elrond nodded bowing to Thranduil's detailed knowledge of this place and the evil it contained. A sombre mood descended upon the group the darkness affecting their mood as they approached the main gates. Gandalf uttered words of a dark language that made the elves shiver.

"How do you know these things?" Kiren questioned surprised at the depth of knowledge the wizard possessed of the black arts. Gandalf smiled.

"A wizard knows a great many things."

The courtyard was empty, no sentries or guards.

"This is far too easy." Kiren said nervously glancing about. He caught movement in the corner of his eye.

"We've got company!" he called as two figures stepped towards them. Kiren recognised them as the pure ones and immediately he raised his sword.

"Hold Kiren. Their connection to the wizard has been severed because they have served their function. Fortunately for us they have not been dispatched and therefore they can be very useful."

"Are you coming?" Thranduil demanded already at the steps waiting to enter. The others followed leaving Gandalf talking to the pure ones; they then turned to follow as well. Suddenly Gandalf staggered and Elrond immediately grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Legolas has done something very foolish. We must hurry." With no further explanation the wizard swept past the group.

O

Aeolian swerved his horse trying to keep his movements random to try and prevent the Nazgul from being able to focus its attack. Turning in the saddle he tried to determine the positioning of both his elves and orcs. As it had been theorized the dark army had been unable to maintain its lines and had split into many groups resembling a disorganised rabble. They had not been helped by the damage Aeolian's elves had inflicted by rigging quickly built traps or halting to launch a barrage of arrows with devastating effect. This had caused the orcs to fall back slightly but they were still pressing hard and for them to be able to get to the citadel they needed to stall them further.

"Wynean!" Aeolian called to the elf riding next to him.

"My lord?"

"The clearing ahead. The one with the weeping willows?"

"What about it?" Wynean questioned.

"We need to stall them and give the others a chance to reach the Citadel. At the clearing we stand and hold our position!"

"Yes Sir." He quickly relayed the orders down the line. To give themselves more time they urged their horses faster. As soon as they entered the clearing the elves that had heard the orders executed very sharp and neat turns. Ten elves stood waiting for the orcs to burst through the trees. It did not take long and the elves were quickly engaged.

Aeolian thrust out his sword taking down two orcs with a single blow. Despite the fact they were overwhelmed by orc numbers the elves had halted the forward thrust. The forest was tunnelling the orcs into the clearing and those at the rear were trampling their comrades in front succeeding in aiding the elves in their efforts.

"HOLD THE LINE!" he called as he saw one of the elves fall. He loathed this part of command. Knowing that every moment he told them to hold the line was condemning them to death but at the same time it was saving hundreds.

Another elf fell and suddenly he heard the familiar cry of Rohan. Eomer you idiot! He cursed. Appearing behind them in a thunder of hooves were the horse lords. Aeolian turned his full attention back to the battle but before he could raise his sword for the next blow something grabbed him from behind. He was pulled roughly into position behind Eomer. Before he could demand an explanation Eomer veered his horse around nearly unseating the barely settled elf.

"You elves and your bloody minded heroism." The man spat.

"They needed to be stalled." Aeolian retorted angrily.

"You would have all been slaughtered for the benefit of gaining a brief few seconds. That would have been a terrible waste of life."

Aeolian was prevented from retaliating by the appearance of the Citadel. The horsemen charged towards the main gates and as soon as they were in the gates slammed shut.

"SEARCH THE WHOLE PALACE!" Aeolian commanded as he dismounted. "I want to make sure none of the orcs have remained to cause us trouble. We can't deal with enemy within as well as those without."

"We probably can't deal with those outside anyway." Eomer murmured. Aeolian looked thoughtful.

"Come with me."

OO

Legolas stumbled as Sauron struck him hard across the shoulders but quickly brought his knife back stabbing it into his attacker's leg. Sauron cried his fury and Legolas quickly moved out of the way.

"I suppose despite the fact I despise that wizard I should thank him." He said circling the staggering demon.

"I will still defeat you elfling." Sauron snarled. He was radiating an almost choking evil but Legolas had been surrounded by it for so long that he no longer felt it.

"You made a mistake." Legolas smiled "And you shall regret it."

Almost dancing forward Legolas launched a series of stinging attacks. Coupled with the added power the elf was unstoppable. Sauron turned on the defensive backing away with the intensity of Legolas's blows.

With a powerful thrust Legolas knocked Sauron to the ground.

"Now are you going to beg?"

Sauron lifted his arm and Legolas felt the air being sucked from his lungs. The elf fell to his knees dropping both knives.

"Didn't I teach you anything? You are a fool pet and it shall give me great delight to destroy every last tendril of your very being."

OO


	42. Chapter 42

Authors notes: Thanks to all my reviewers. I am very sorry that I have not thanked you all individually but I will endeavour to do so. Anyone wanting to read the whole story up till this chapter will find it posted on under my pen name M.J.Emery. Enjoy!

OO

Gandalf charged through the passages taking little heed to notice if there were any enemies in his path. Luckily for him those orcs that they did run across were too startled to see the wizard hurry past them and before they had time to react the others dispatched them swiftly.

As they hurried deeper into the tower they began to here screams.

"Azian! Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed and the elf king now matched Gandalf for speed. Their forward rush didn't stop until they reached the doors to the inner sanctum. Gandalf barely paused for breath as he pushed them open before coming to a complete halt causing the others to run into each other. A Nazgul turned at their entrance. The creature was stood over a crumpled form and Thranduil's heart leapt into his mouth.

"Father!" a relieved voice cried and he turned to see Azian hurrying towards them. It was at that point that the others noticed the frozen figures in the centre of the room.

"Oh Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed as he stepped towards the pair.

The Nazgul started towards them but was immediately prevented from reaching his goal by Kiren and Aragorn. With swords drawn they charged the creature intent on destroying him or at the very least distracting it.

Thranduil quickly embraced Azian clutching him desperately.

"You ever do anything like this again I will lock you up and throw away the key." He exclaimed. Azian grinned.

"You shall have my whole hearted support." The elf king turned to his other son.

"Legolas?" Thranduil whispered in a frightened tone of voice.

"I don't know. He and Sauron were fighting…it was amazing father he had Sauron on the defensive!" Azian's face glowed with sibling pride. Thranduil's displayed a different emotion, one of parental horror. Seeing it Azian hurried on.

"Anyway Legolas suddenly charged him and as soon as he grabbed Sauron they both froze. They didn't move, blink or anything. I didn't want to touch them and then the Nazgul bursts in leading that wizard."

"Gandalf what happened?" The elf king demanded. The wizard was stood next to the pair studying them intently.

"Something that Legolas is not strong enough to control. Elrond my friend I will need your help."

The two stepped forward and linked hands; they then placed their other hands on Legolas. Instantly they were drawn into the frozen state leaving the two with no further explanation.

A cry of pain drew their attention to the battle on the other side of the room. Aragorn had just staggered backwards with a wound to his thigh leaving Kiren alone. Thranduil and Azian looked at each other before moving to engage the Nazgul.

O

Shaking off the disorientation Gandalf quickly took in the scene before him. It was as he expected. Sauron was stood over a knelt Legolas, the latter looking exhausted but defiant. Just as he was about to drop the killing blow Elrond stepped in and the swords clashed.

"The little elf prince cannot defeat me and neither can you lord of the elves."

"On our own we cannot but together you will fall." Gandalf stated as Legolas rose to his feet.

"Lovely little speech wizard but can you back up your actions with words?" Sauron sneered. "What with an old and weakened elf lord and a pathetic princeling who I have had at my knees begging for mercy?"

Legolas face darkened and he stepped forward.

"Let's see if I can return the favour or are you afraid of a pathetic princeling?"

The battle continued with Elrond and Legolas forcing a violent exchange of blows inflicting as many wounds as they received. Gandalf in the meantime waited patiently for his opportunity to strike. It came quickly as in one blow Sauron knocked both of the elves to the ground.

"Is that all you are capable of?" the dark lord taunted.

"I did not take you as stupid Sauron." Gandalf calmly replied moving forward. "We are just warming up!"

O

Just as Eomer was beginning to doubt that Aeolian was lost the elf stopped in front of a door

"I bet you thought I was lost."

Eomer shook his head in denial but Aeolian laughed.

"Elves don't get lost…well in their own homes. Now this…" the elf said with a flourish as he pushed open the doors. "Is where we keep our poisons."

"Poisons? What do you mean poisons?" Eomer said alarmed and keeping near the door.

"Most of them are designed to put the victim to sleep. We do not delight in causing suffering. They are used when hunting with young elves as a way to put down creatures that they had only wounded severely and we could not get to and save them. We rarely needed them."

"Right and they will aid our current situation how?" the man questioned.

"Well a lot of this on arrows may be able to bring down those creatures and then flaming arrows for the Nazgul. Do you think it will work?" Aeolian asked.

Eomer thought it over and shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea if it would work, they had no other plans and though it sounded a bit hopeful rather than practical they had nothing to lose.

Aeolian was practically gleeful as he collected as many pots as he could. Eomer lunged forward as a couple escaped Aeolian's grip and were headed for the ground. He caught them as he fell to his knees breathing deeply.

"Good catch!" Aeolian said with an amused glance. "My hero! Although I should point at that they are not airborne and would not overcome us in seconds leaving us to suffer an agonised death. They are liquids and unless you have an open wound for it to enter we will be safe."

Eomer rose to his feet, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Aeolian smiled broadly at the man.

"The keen enthusiasm to save my life has been noted and if I were a maiden I would swoon with delight!"

Aeolian broke into laughter and Eomer joined him as they hurried out back to the walls.

'Legolas's family are wonderful creatures' Eomer thought. 'If they lived through this he would definitely take the time to get to know them better.'

They quickly reappeared in the court to a scene of chaos.

"Looking at this makes me wonder how we win anything!" Aeolian said as he weaved in and out of the various groups of people heading over to the archers.

"Chaos is our speciality." Eomer replied.

"Wynean!" Aeolian called pleased to see the elder elf alive and well.

"Sir?"

"Gather as many archers together as you can. Coat the arrows with this and bring down those creatures. Then use flaming arrows for the Nazgul. They are not retaking this Citadel if I am still living!"

Wynean nodded reassuringly at his commander. "They will not sir." The elf then started issuing orders that had elves scurrying around like ants.

"Laddies it is good to see you alive. And you…" Gimli said pointing a finger at the elf. "are too much like Legolas for your own good. Damned heroics!"

"I have already told him that Gimli."

"You two should have children so your mother henning would be put to some use." Aeolian muttered as he glanced over the walls to see the orcs massing.

"Gimli I want your dwarfs to position yourselves on the walls over the gate and hail down as many big rocks as you can find on anyone attempting entry. Eomer I will need archers, we must stop any attempt at breaking the walls. And if you see any orcs running towards the wall with a flaming torch fire everything at it."

"Good luck!" Eomer stated as he hurried off to set his men to work. Gimli echoed his sentiments and did the same. Aeolian swiftly rejoined his archers. With steely determination he picked up a bow and readied his arrows.

OO


	43. Chapter 43

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay but work is piling up and trying to decide my next step after university is awfully hard. Whatever I think will be interesting tends to have no jobs in it! Anyway I hope you like this and please leave feedback as I am beginning to drown in essays and any nice words will be so appreciated.

OO

The Nazgul glanced down with an imperious expression. It saw the mortal creatures hurrying around below trying to defend their pathetic citadel. They had been defeated many times and this time it would be permanent. He turned his creature to do another pass over the fortifications scanning it for its weaknesses, of which he could see many. They had not nearly enough warriors to defend something of this size and they would not hold out for long.

The cries of his fellow Nazgul echoed and the creature descended. It watched as a hail of arrows specifically targeted the creature it was riding.

Fools! It sneered but then the creature faltered. It let out a mournful cry and it veered haphazardly hitting another creature as it fell out of the sky. The Nazgul was stunned and it was thrown to the forest floor as it hit the ground. The creature was dead the Nazgul noted as it rose to its feet. Another creature fell from the sky and it saw the Nazgul that rode it enveloped in flames. With a fury that only a creature of the dark lord could wield the Nazgul strode forward towards the gates. Anything that crossed its path was swept aside, foe and ally alike.

It saw elves and men clustered on the walls with arrows shooting down orcs with accuracy and it saw a blond elf staring straight at it. The face was familiar and it knew that it must be one of the brothers of Sauron's pet the brat prince. The elf held a bow and within it was a flaming arrow, with a smile the elf released the arrow and the Nazgul was able to follow its path as time seemed to slow.

Red engulfed his vision and a severe heat encompassed it as flames engulfed its being. It was soon followed by pain. The Nazgul hadn't realised until this moment that it still could feel pain as intensely as it did. Its body reacted and the sword fell from its malformed and nerveless fingers. Frantically it tried to beat out the fire shrieking as it did so.

Then there was nothing but darkness and it was gone.

O

Aeolian let out a cheer as he saw two of the Nazgul brought down. Suddenly self conscious he looked around to make sure that his burst of un – lord like enthusiasm had not been noted. Fortunately for him only Wynean had noticed and the elf winked at him before continuing to fire.

"AEOLIAN!" a voice cried and he turned to see Eomer running towards them.

"Is there a side entrance?" he asked breathlessly.

"What? To the Citadel? Yes! Why?"

"Because there are orcs among us. Not many yet but I fear if they remain unchecked their numbers will increase as more become aware of it."

"Certainly. Follow me. Lets give them something to worry about. Wynean take command. Keep an eye on the gate!"

"Yes my lord. Be safe."

The duo hurried down into the inner citadel slaughtering any orc that they came across. As Eomer said there were only a few but Aeolian supposed that it was due to the fact that the entrance was hidden and narrow.

"Its down here, for some reason it has been opened. Its controlled by elven magic so I don't know how that is possible but I should be able to close it."

"Is there only one?" Eomer asked. "Surely you would have more than one emergency exit!"

"We do but the rest are hidden carefully there is only one way that the orcs could get in."

"Are you sure you can't get in the other ways?" Eomer said sceptically.

"If four devious little elflings couldn't get in a bunch of dumb orcs can't either."

"Your poor father!" Eomer commiserated.

"Yes but it was absolutely brilliant fun!" the elf exclaimed as they peered into the dark passageway. At the end was a small doorway where a couple of orcs were directing other creatures inside.

"So we rush them and you close the door."

"That's the plan and hopefully it will work."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

O

Kiren hit the floor again and skidded back a few paces. Dazed he remained still for a few moments gathering his senses. The Nazgul certainly lived up to the status as a formidable foe. There were four of them against it and it was still holding its own, more than that in fact but still if it was aiding Legolas he would fight it till he could no more.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn gasped as he withdrew for a few seconds as Azian and Thranduil pressed their attack.

"Well I think all my limbs are still attached but I wonder how long that will last."

"Hopefully for a long time." The man said as he helped the elf to his feet.

"Doesn't look likely though does it?" Kiren stated as Azian was flung to the ground swiftly followed by Thranduil.

"We could save some time and just throw ourselves to the ground?" Eomer pondered as he hurried forward again. Before he could reach the creature it began to scream. All four of them froze; the scream was almost human and was pain filled.

"What on Middle Earth is going on?" Azian said confused. The Nazgul began to thrash around on the ground.

"Did we do that?" Aragorn asked equally baffled.

"The beating he was giving us I highly doubt it." Thranduil commented.

"So they have done something?" Kiren indicated the quartet.

"That would seem to be the case. So what do we do now?"

"Wait I guess."

O

Gandalf was furious and Sauron was no match for an angry wizard. The two were locked in a combat that Elrond and Legolas could not follow.

"Are you well?" Elrond asked the young elf. Legolas turned his head slowly.

"I am so tired." He whispered.

"I know you are my friend. You have been fighting longer and harder than anyone I have ever known. Just last a little longer and you will be fine."

"That may have worked when I was little but not now. If we win this what then? We can't go back to how it was before!"

Elrond watched at emotions flittered across the younger elf's face; fear, doubt and exhaustion. He could not imagine what was going on in Legolas's head.

"When this is over Legolas you and I will have a lengthy talk. You can tell me anything and I will listen without comment. You are a brave and precious individual who means more to Middle Earth than you will ever know."

Elrond watched the small smile appear and he returned one of his own.

"Excuse me!" an irritated but amused voice snapped.

"Are you quite done?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Need help now do you old man?" he replied cheekily before raising his weapon and charging. Elrond quickly joined them.

"Asking for help my friend? Wonders shall never cease!" the elf lord teased and Gandalf managed a glare before he turned his attention back to the fight. Unfortunately the next few seconds had not been anticipated by the wizard. Sauron had stepped away to avoid Elrond's blow but Legolas managed a lucky shot. His sword passed into the body of Sauron and the two screamed.

Legolas let go of the sword and dropped to the floor like a stone. Sauron had fallen as well and both were thrashing as in agony. Before either Gandalf or Elrond could react they passed out.

OO


	44. Chapter 44

Authors notes: Thanks to silvertoekee, Beling, Leggylover392, cricket and Wren Birgitte for your great reviews! Hope you enjoy this!

OO

Elrond woke up to be greeted with Aragorn's concerned gaze inches from his own. He could not hold back his flinch. Aragorn flinched too and sat back.

"What happened?" he murmured as he pushed himself up. Kiren was knelt next to Gandalf peering at him in a similar way that Aragorn had been doing to Elrond moments before.

Thranduil and Azian were crouched over a stricken Legolas. The young elf was keening while rocking back and forth on the ground as if in agony.

Thankfully both Sauron and the Nazgul were still with no signs of life.

"I am too old for this!" Gandalf groaned his frequent complaint before sitting up suddenly and sending Kiren sprawling. He moved quickly to Legolas's side.

Muttering curse words the wizard moved the two panicked relatives away from the elf's side. Elrond dragged himself to join the pair.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"They are still connected…somehow. They shouldn't be…I don't understand it."

"Okay they are still connected but surely a sword wound wouldn't have taken down Sauron?" Aragorn questioned. "Something else is going on."

"You are correct Aragorn."

"Indeed Aragorn you are correct." A voice spat accompanied my choking sounds. Legolas had Azian by the throat and was attempting to squeeze the life out of him. His eyes had gone a deep black colour and his voice was that of Sauron.

"So you have taken over the body of a tormented elf again… how brave!" Gandalf sneered. Azian fell from Sauron's vice like grip as the dark lord turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Thranduil roared. "LEGOLAS HAS BEEN DAMAGED ENOUGH AND I WILL END IT NOW EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL MY OWN SON!"

"You are a coward Thranduil, you cannot kill him!" Sauron mocked. Thranduil was visibly shaking as he was trying to hold himself together while about to make a decision that would probably have profound effects.

"I will save him from a monster and he will thank me." The elf replied and then he did something that no one anticipated.

The elf lord held up his sword and stabbed it through Legolas's heart. For a few seconds the whole world seemed to freeze. Even the sounds of breathing were strangely absent. Legolas's eyes widened in shock and then fell forward. Thranduil caught him and they both fell to the ground. Then Thranduil began to scream. The screams were heart wrenching as the elf began to sob hysterically as he clutched the now lifeless body of his son.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me." He repeated endlessly as he rocked Legolas almost violently.

Elrond could not move as the horrific scene unfolded before him. Thranduil had acted so quickly that they could not stop him.

"NO!" Azian screamed rushing the two. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BASTARD!" The elf screamed as he hit Thranduil hard over and over again.

"MURDERER!"

Kiren quickly moved to Azian and wrapped his arms around him to prevent the hysterical elf from doing any more damage to himself or Thranduil.

"I HATE YOU!" Azian spat. Kiren whispered soothing words of nonsense in an attempt to calm his friend. Soon Azian dissolved into tears.

Aragorn was frozen he was mouthing words but nothing was coming out. His sword had fallen to the ground forgotten as he watched the dead body of his friend in his father's arms.

Elrond turned to Gandalf his own shock making him seem like he was wading through mud, his mind was clouded.

Gandalf had moved to Sauron and was muttering wildly. Elrond just couldn't bring himself to do anything. It couldn't end like this. After all the fighting Legolas could not be dead lying in his fathers arms.

"My friend I need your help." Gandalf called but the wizard had to repeat himself many times before Elrond finally heard him through his extreme grief.

"What?" he whispered his voice cracking.

"I need your assistance. We can bind him if we act now. Trap him and prevent him from returning."

Elrond staggered to his side before collapsing to his knees.

"I know this is hard but please you have to concentrate." The wizard whispered. The elf lord nodded and tried to pull the last visages of his strength together. With a deep breath he left the present and joined minds with Gandalf.

Kiren held his sobbing and shuddering friend. Azian's tears were soaking into his shoulder but it didn't even occur to him to do anything about it as his own were running just as blindly down his face. He ran his hand over Azian's hair as if he was a small child.

He was watching Thranduil rocking Legolas. The elder elf's light was dimming already. He hoped with all his heart that Thranduil and Azian would not fade. It would leave only Aeolian and surely the older brother would fade as well. He prayed that he was not witnessing the destruction of the royal family in one agonising second.

Suddenly he sensed something behind him. He turned quickly sending Azian to the floor ready to defend his grief stricken friends. The two pure ones were moving towards Thranduil. Kiren rose prepared to challenge them should they do anything to harm his king. They slowly knelt and placed their hands on Legolas's body. It appeared to Kiren that Thranduil didn't even register their presence. A glow encompassed the three of them and Kiren felt a slight burst of hope.

O

"Now would be a good time!" Eomer cried as he was pinned to the wall by two orcs.

"Don't rush me!" Aeolian responded as he staggered backwards from a blow. He opened his mouth to utter the words needed but an orc hit him in the mouth splitting his lip.

"Well we don't have time…just say the words."

"I'm trying!" he spat out. Blood ran out of his mouth and he shoved an orc away. He quickly blurted out the words. Nothing happened.

"Quickly!" Eomer cried again.

"Its not working."

"WHAT!"

Aeolian bit back a barrage of insults and curse words that would have been directed at the man and instead took out his pent up aggression on the next orcs. Again he repeated the words but there was nothing.

"What is the problem?" Eomer demanded appearing next to him, bloodied but relatively unharmed.

"I don't know."

"Maybe the password changed?" Eomer said and he pushed Aeolian down as he stabbed an orc.

"That's not how it works!" Aeolian stated. "It should recognise me for who I am."

"Could it be broken?"

Aeolian snorted but then attempted again. Instead of the door closing the orcs seemed to panic and flee.

"Okay not what we were going for but still great! You have to teach me what you did!" Eomer exclaimed with a smile.

"Elven magic cannot be taught and I did not do that." The elf said confused.

"Sir, Sir, Sir!" an excited voice cried and a young elf came barrelling round the corner.

"What is it?" Aeolian questioned anticipating all sorts of disasters.

"They've run away."

"Who's run away?" he stated trying to draw information out of the excited elf.

"The orcs and Nazgul. They seemed to pause and then suddenly turned and fled. Wynean sent me to find you."

"Something has happened at the tower." Eomer commented and they hurried back to Wynean's position.

"I can't explain it my lord." The elder elf said looking lost.

"I want a count of all who are able to fight. Then divide them into two thirds and a third. The third will accompany me to the tower. Something has happened I know it! The two thirds will remain as a defensive force."

Wynean nodded. "Yes sir."

'Please let them all be alright' Aeolian prayed.

OO


	45. Chapter 45

Authors notes: Thanks again to all my brilliant reviewers. I hope this meets with your approval!

OO

Kiren moved forward cautiously watching the two golden elves. Blinking his eyes Kiren thought he was seeing things as the outlines of the pure ones began to mist. Azian had attempted to pull himself together and was sitting up blinking owlishly at his father and brother.

"What are they doing?" he whispered his voice raw from his tears.

"I don't know." Kiren replied. The hysterical sobs from Thranduil had become hiccups and gasping breaths. He was watching the two before him still cradling the still form of his son. He felt a tugging and slowly released Legolas. The elf floated towards the two.

Kiren took his eyes off the scene and turned to see Thranduil and Elrond sit back looking tired.

"Gandalf what are they doing?" Kiren questioned.

"I have no idea young one."

The whole group watched as the pure ones shattered into golden dust which whirled around Legolas's body. The room filled with a bright warm light that the tower had probably never seen before. It seemed to provide a sense of inner peace and then as quickly as the light had appeared it disappeared.

After the spots disappeared from their vision they saw Legolas led on the floor. Again there was silence and no one moved. Thranduil crawled towards his son and he reached out to touch him. Suddenly Legolas took an enormous gulp of air and sat up. Kiren nearly had a heart attack.

Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he reopened them with a broad smile enveloping his features.

"That's twice now! Miss me?" he inquired impishly.

Thranduil threw himself at Legolas fresh tears falling down his face. In between his sobs he begged for forgiveness. Legolas returned the hug.

"You freed me father. No forgiveness is necessary. I love you."

Azian launched himself over to the pair and was joined in a family hug. Aragorn reached across and pounded Kiren hard on the back in happiness.

The elf turned and fixed him with a glare.

"Do that again and I will remove that arm." He snapped. Aragorn stepped away.

Legolas broke the hug and rose to his feet although a little unsteadily. He moved across to Kiren.

"Thank you my friend." He whispered as he embraced the elf.

"I am afraid Aragorn I have you well and truly beat! Not bad for a prissy elf huh smelly man!"

"If you EVER do that to me again this smelly man will make you seriously regret it!"

Legolas laughed and gave another quick hug.

The elf then moved across to stand next to Gandalf and Elrond over the body of Sauron. A serious expression overcame the elf.

"He will come back." He said softly.

"I believe so although not for a long while."

"Evil never disappears. It will always be here lurking in the shadows."

"That is the way of the world."

Legolas turned to face Elrond. The elf lord started as he looked into the elf's eyes. They were gold and seemed to glow with an inner fire.

"Your eyes?" he said softly. Legolas just offered the older elf an enigmatic smile and moved away from the group. He picked up Sauron's sword and again the others watched in amazement as the sword began to burn bright. It was as if the evil was being drawn out and replaced by light.

Legolas turned and again smiled.

"Let us see what a mess Sauron has been made of my home." He turned and led the weary warriors out of the tower.

O

Aeolian urged his horse faster and then nearly choked when Gimli tightened his grip as the horse jerked.

"Gimli." He crocked as he moved one hand to try and release the hold of the dwarf.

Reluctantly the dwarf did as requested.

"I would have thought that by now master dwarf you would be used to riding."

Gimli snorted in reply. "My feet are still the best form of transport any day elf!"

"If we were waiting for you and your feet I feel we will still be waiting!" Aeolian shot back.

"Elves…" the rest of Gimli's rant dissolved into muttered curses and insults. Aeolian tuned him out. How his brother could stand Gimli's endless complaints was beyond him! The endless patience his brother employed was amazing although his ability to come back with sharp retorts was legendary; perhaps that was how he dealt with it.

Eomer moved his horse closer to Aeolian.

"What do you think happened?" he asked.

"That dratted elf probably touched something he shouldn't have." Gimli announced. "Its not that uncommon."

"True." Aeolian announced.

As they passed out of the trees they slowed to a halt.

"Does the tower seem brighter some how?" Eomer asked.

"The sun is shining on it." One of the elves said in wonder. The horse lord turned to see the Mirkwood elves looking at the tower in awe.

"What?" he questioned.

"It is always in shadow. The sun never shines on it, the darkness is too strong."

"And that means?"

A cautious smile appeared on their faces.

"Could it be possible?"

The two elves charged their horses forward closely followed by the remaining Mirkwood survivors.

"ELF!" Gimli cried and he resumed his vice like grip.

O

Legolas walked out into the sun and he felt it warm his skin with a burning feeling that he had not felt for so long. Thranduil was firmly attached to his side as if afraid that if he let go Legolas would disappear.

Elrond watched the young elf as he squinted at the rays of the sun. Legolas had become subdued; his previous good humour had vanished quickly. Elrond knew the elf had not even begun to process the events that occurred and when it happened Legolas would be overwhelmed. As soon as he saw the cracks begin to appear he would try and draw the others away to give the elf some privacy.

Suddenly Legolas sank to his knees. Thranduil immediately panicked and Elrond stepped forward in an attempt to intercept the elf king. Luckily Azian reached him first and drew the protesting elf away.

Legolas's head was bowed and his blonde hair shielding his face from view. His shoulders rose and fell as he took deep breaths. A clattering of hooves brought his attention right back to the present. His golden eyes fixed on the gate and then a party of mounted elves galloped through. Legolas immediately recognised Aeolian at the head. The elder elf swiftly dismounted and surveyed the scene in shock and confusion. He was lost for words.

The small furry creature that lumbered off the horse behind Aeolian was not so afflicted.

"Would someone mind explaining what is going? Or should I put it down to the craziness of elves?"

"Legolas killed Sauron." Kiren stated intending to add to the shock that the newcomers were exhibiting.

"WHAT?" Aeolian exclaimed. His eyes searched for Legolas and found him walking towards the group. Aeolian met him half way and enveloped the elf in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. "By the Valor I missed you little brother."

Legolas sighed and sank into the comfort that he had craved for so long and had finally been given without any fear of darkness spoiling it.

OO


	46. Chapter 46

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all my reviewers both loyal and new. Please tell me what you think. Only a few more chapters to go!

OO

Dozens of small fires littered the landscape as the surviving soldiers sat in exhausted huddles. Every so often more wounded survivors would stumble out of the trees, disorientated and exhausted beyond anything they had known before. Quickly they were gathered up, their wounds treated and they were given the small amount of food the soldiers could gather.

The night for the most part was quiet. There were low moans but most were sleeping deeply.

Legolas noted all this as he wandered like a wraith between them. The grief he felt was terrible as he saw the bloodied faces. He had caused this; every death was on his conscience. He thought back to the ones he had killed himself when Sauron was controlling him. How could they ever look at him with anything but fear and hatred? How could anyone ever trust him again?

"Legolas you should rest." Aragorn's voice commanded. The elf turned to see the man walking towards him.

"So should you."

"I have slept for hours. You have not."

"I am not tired. I wish to be alone."

"You should not be alone with thoughts such as yours my friend."

Legolas whirled angrily. "And who are you to know my thoughts."

"I am your friend and I know you well."

Legolas turned away and continued walking. He felt Aragorn fall into step beside him.

"Give me some peace Aragorn." The elf whispered.

"Talk to me Legolas." The man implored.

"Not now Aragorn. Do not ask this of me."

Aragorn reached out and gently grabbed the elf's arm.

"NO!" Legolas cried shaking him off. "I am barely holding together Aragorn; do not make me speak of anything."

"Then let it out. Shout, yell, and scream I will not fault you for it."

"I don't want your pity or sympathy Aragorn. I do not want anybody to look at me like something that needs to be carefully handled. My father hardly lets me out of his sight."

"He held his youngest son dead in his arms Legolas. Any father who had a second chance like he has would be just like that. We were all so worried about you."

Legolas backed away arms raised as if warding off an attack. The elf looked like he was bordering on hysterics. Aragorn decided to back away.

"I will leave you Legolas but when you are ready I will be here." The elf had already gone. Sighing Aragorn returned back to the fire that his friends had gathered around.

"Why are you still awake?" a sleepy voice inquired and he turned to see Eomer sitting up slowly.

"I was looking for Legolas." He sighed.

"Did you find him?" Gimli asked also sitting up.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" Azian questioned and Aragorn realised that the whole camp was awake and looking at him.

"Wandering through the fires."

"Doing what exactly?"

"He appeared in a daze. When I tried to get him to talk to me he became panicked. I felt it best to leave him be. I think he needs to work things out for himself first."

"So he's in a hysterical state." Azian asked shocked. "And you left him there?"

"What did you want me to do? Drag him here." Aragorn defended himself.

"I am quite capable of being left in my own company." Legolas's voice floated to them as the elf appeared in the camp.

"Are you hungry?" Azian asked.

"No."

"You should eat!" his brother protested. Legolas glared at him.

"You ceased being able to tell me what to do hundreds of years ago so don't start again now!"

"We are only concerned for you." Elrond said stepping forward.

"WELL DON'T BE!" the elf shrieked waking all those in the vicinity.

"Legolas." Thranduil said calmly as he moved towards his son. Legolas backed away.

"Don't say it. I don't want to here it." Legolas spat. "I don't want you offering me sympathy or pity."

"Legolas walk with me." Elrond said and he gently guided the elf away indicating the others should remain behind.

"I can't stand it, everyone asking me if I am well when they already know the answer."

"They are concerned for you."

"So they should be! How do they know I will not suddenly turn again and slaughter them all?" the elf continued bitterly.

"Legolas they are worried for your health. They want to see you well again and smiling. They do not fear you."

"Then they are stupid!" Legolas exclaimed. "Darkness will seek me out. I will always be a target."

"We are all targets Legolas, you no more so than anyone else."

"Then you are a fool as well." Legolas hurried away but Elrond continued to follow him. The elf was exhausted and could not keep going for long. He found him sat on the ground by a small pool. His was shaking violently.

"I am sorry. I am sorry." He whispered as Elrond knelt next to him. Legolas moved backwards unwilling for any contact to be made. He raised a shaking hand and tried to brush a piece of hair behind his ear. He failed and his body began to heave with barely controlled sobs.

Elrond desperately wanted to comfort the young elf as he had done many times when Legolas had been growing up. The youngest son of Thranduil had been a regular visitor to Rivendell to rest from the pressures that the darkness of Mirkwood placed upon him. Many times Legolas had appeared in Rivendell exhausted, bruised and mentally battered but had left glowing and happy. Elrond wished that those happy days would return where the only dread that filled their hearts was the anticipation of whatever prank his sons and Legolas had concocted. Now the young elf prince was breaking apart and nothing Elrond could say would help.

"Kahari is dead." A pained whisper caught his ears. Elrond turned to regard Legolas who he could see was trying to retain control.

"Yes."

"Kahari is dead. How can he be dead?"

Elrond struggled with his own grief. Legolas was obviously overwhelmed with emotion and swaying between extreme grief, self – doubt and fear. Elrond knew not how his words would be taken as Legolas was not stable.

"He was killed Legolas."

Legolas tilted his head to the side as if he did not understand.

"Why?"

Elrond sighed. One word, one question managed to encapsulate so many others. Why did evil exist? Why was Mirkwood continually a target? Why was Legolas chosen? Why? Why? Why? There were so many questions that could be asked, so many ifs and buts and there would never be a satisfactory answer.

"He died protecting Mirkwood."

"That's not what I asked." Legolas responded sternly, his childlike questions disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

Legolas rose and wavered, his exhausted body protesting the continued demands he was placing upon it.

"That is why I do not talk to you or anyone. No one answers truthfully; they dance around the matter in the vain hope to protect me. I know no one is going to ask me what I did in the tower, how I did it and what changes have occurred within me. No one will do anything but enquire how am I feeling and offer themselves as a person to talk to, but if I utter one word that shatters their opinion of me immediately I am passed along to you, Gandalf of my father as if I have become crazed and need a calming influence."

"That is not the case."

"Really? So if I told you that I enjoyed the sense of power Sauron gave me you would not be shocked, you would not dismiss it as the ravings of an exhausted and battered soul? Oh Legolas could not be like that? He was one of the nine walkers, he is a prince of Mirkwood and a friend, he is not capable of such thoughts."

Elrond for one of the only times in his life didn't know how to approach this situation. To some extent Legolas spoke the truth. No one wanted to believe that Legolas had changed from the steadfast, loyal and pure friend that they knew. However, Elrond knew the torment Legolas had suffered could not be forgotten or easily overcome and during this time Legolas would not be what they wanted him to be. He would be irrational, angry and bitter but despite this Elrond knew they would stand by him even if Legolas doubted their steadfastness.

"I do not know what you want from me Legolas." Elrond finally responded. "I told you I will listen without judgement to anything you wish to tell me. As for the others they will not spurn you as quickly as you seem to believe. Remember they are mortal, try as they might they do not understand our kind fully. No one will even comprehend the suffering and pain caused to you but that does not mean that they will abandon you. Trust them to help you my friend."

Legolas's forehead crinkled as if in pain. Then after a few seconds of contemplation Legolas disappeared back into the shadows and Elrond sighed heavily.

OO


	47. Chapter 47

Authors notes: This is the FINAL chapter! I wish to thank everyone who reviewed for their wonderful support and comments. I hope this story has been worthwhile and your final impressions would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks to all my readers for persevering and I hope you all enjoyed. Take Care. Morgan!

OO

Legolas was curled on his side with his eyes closed when Thranduil came across him. At first his heart jumped and he rushed forward but as soon as he sank to his knees he saw that Legolas's chest was rising and falling softly. He decided not to wake him and just delighted in watching his son rest. Legolas looked so peaceful, one pale hand curled slightly next to his face. The frown lines and wrinkles were smoothed in sleep.

Thranduil didn't know how long he sat there but as the first rays of the morning sun crested the horizon Legolas stirred. The young elf awoke slowly. Blinking his eyes and stretching Legolas slipped back to awareness. He opened his eyes and saw his father watching him with the most tender expression he could ever remember seeing from him.

"Father." Legolas whispered.

"I see you got the golden eyes you always wanted." Thranduil said with a smile. Legolas's brow furrowed in brief confusion and then realisation dawned. A long time ago when he was a small elfling Legolas had seen a picture of a beautiful golden horse that had golden eyes in one of the books in Mirkwood's extensive library. He had then proudly announced to his father that he wanted golden eyes and would spend his life trying to get them. Thranduil had responded with bemused encouragement. Legolas was surprised he could remember it.

"You like them?" he inquired curiously.

"They will take some getting used too. Do they feel strange?"

Legolas shook his head and winced as a piece of the matted hair pulled where it had tangled with the other strands. Thranduil leaned forward tentatively to un-tangle the knots. Normally he would have done it without thinking but he was wary now. His son had changed so much that Thranduil no longer felt comfortable taking such liberties. Legolas didn't move away and Thranduil began to gently weave apart the tangles.

"It needs a wash." Legolas said after a time. Thranduil had a look of intense concentration and Legolas flinched as he pulled slightly too hard.

"Sorry." The archer raised his hands and pushed his father away.

"Leave it. I will work on it later."

Thranduil sat back, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again fearing his question would not be welcomed considering the conversation that Elrond had with him earlier.

"I am well father." Legolas said a slightly exasperated expression upon his features. "Granted I am exhausted but I haven't really thought about the events or how they are going to change things so don't even ask."

Thranduil smiled. "If you had figured all that out by now I would be very worried. These things take time my son, maybe even years but I will be with you always as will Aeolian and Azian."

A look of intense sadness overcame Legolas. "Kahari." His voice cracked and a silver tear trailed down his cheek. Thranduil wiped it away.

"He died protecting Mirkwood Legolas. It was a brave and valiant death."

"None of that matters father. Don't you see he is dead? What does it matter whether it was brave or valiant?" Legolas replied in anguish.

"It matters a great deal and you as a prince and warrior of Mirkwood should understand this."

"Well I don't. I don't understand why he had to die. I don't understand why any of this had to happen? I don't understand why Mirkwood is always a target?" Legolas ranted angrily.

"The Valor works in mysterious ways."

"You do not believe in the Valor working in mysterious ways any more than I do."

"No I don't Legolas." Thranduil snapped angrily. "But the whys do not help they only hinder. I cannot answer those questions and I have many of my own just as unanswerable."

"I need answers." Legolas said desperately rising to his feet beginning to pace backwards and forwards in an exasperated fashion.

"I do not want to spend the rest of my days waiting for the Valor to strike my family or myself down for mysterious reasons."

Thranduil started towards his son wishing to offer some comfort.

"We all have to live with that Legolas but we should not dwell on that. Legolas I love you, your brothers love you as do your friends and whatever happens that will not die. Please my son, trust me."

Legolas began to sob and within a few paces Thranduil had enveloped Legolas in his arms as the elf began to cry, desperate, heaving sobs. Mixed between the sobs were jumbled words of what he had experienced, the fear, pain and shame. Thranduil held him tightly, he had never been so proud of his youngest son in his life.

O-O Two Days Later O-O

"We are gathered here this evening to mourn the passing of family and friends that have fallen in the defence of Mirkwood." Thranduil's voice stated his voice clearly carrying to all the gathered warriors on the plains between Mirkwood and the tower. By his side stood his three remaining sons all dressed as finely as they could be considering the circumstances. Legolas was stood tall next to Azian, his clothes plain but clean with a small silver band nestled in his hair marking his status. Next to him stood Elrond and the other lords and kings. The royal elves of Mirkwood had decided to gather together the survivors and hold a service of mourning. The elves had enchanted the area and small lamps hung around the outside creating a soothing atmosphere. Food and the little wine they discovered had been distributed and each of the leaders of the various states that had aided Mirkwood's fight had said prayers and rites associated with their people. Thranduil had then rose to his feet with his sons to express their gratitude. The king and his sons looked regal and powerful as a king and princes of Mirkwood should.

"On behalf of myself, my sons and the people of Mirkwood I thank you for the sacrifices you have made. I know nothing can ever repay the debt or bring back those that have been lost from us but we offer you our heartfelt gratitude. We hope you will accept this small token of thanks."

The three princes joined hands with each other and then Aeolian and Azian reached out to Thranduil.

"What are they doing?" Eomer whispered to Aragorn who shrugged his shoulders in response. Elrond and Gandalf looked equally confused.

The four royal wood elves began to recite a language so ancient that none of those watching recognised it. Their natural glow increased until it hurt to look at them. Suddenly a burst of light shot out from the quartet and for a moment time froze, everything stopped. The royal elves descended from their platform and moved quickly between the assembled people. What should have taken many hours took a mere moment and each soldier had one of the royal elves touch them on the shoulder and look them deep in the eyes.

The moment ended with Thranduil and his sons retaking their places. The world returned to speed and awestruck expressions greeted the quartet.

"It is not much but we have given each of you a moment of perfect peace that you shall be able to recall whenever you face peril again…" Thranduil smiled at the amazed looks he received. No one outside of the wood elves knew of this ability and he and his sons shared a look privately pleased at the response. The knowledge the outside world had of the wood elves barely scratched the surface.

"For the rest of the night I hope you will rest and share in the hospitality of our home. I thank you again and from this day onwards you will be known as friends of the wood elves."

O

After searching for a time Legolas had managed to find a small pool that was unoccupied. Sitting by the pools edge he thought back to the nights events. After the ceremony he had been taken aside by Aragorn and Gimli who had wanted words. Legolas had answered their questions without answering them at all. He had then sought solitude. The world was however not prepared to let him rest just yet.

"Here." A soft voice stated and a silver chain appeared in front of his eyes. Legolas looked up to see Aeolian stood in front of him.

"Take it." His elder brother said and Legolas took the chain holding it in the palm of his hand. He didn't recognise it.

Aeolian sat down next to his little brother close enough that their shoulders touched.

"Kahari gave it to me when I was posted as captain of Mirkwood's forces."

A panicked expression overcame Legolas's face and he thrust the chain back at Aeolian. The elf looked surprised.

"I do not deserve this. Take it back."

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" Aeolian asked confused.

"He died because of me."

"Why do you entertain such thoughts? Did you cause the wound that killed him? Did you order him to be killed?"

"No…but…" Legolas began stuttering.

"Well then stop thinking like that. No one blames you and neither would Kahari."

"But…"

"No buts I don't want to here them, so take this and I will hear no more about it."

Legolas sighed and rested his head on his brother's shoulders.

"Well aren't you cute together." Azian commented as he joined them. Thranduil followed and they sat together in a circle.

"There was a time when bribery and coercion were the only ways I could get you together in the same place without some sort of argument happening. I shall remember this forever."

"We use sarcasm too much." Legolas murmured and Azian chuckled.

"We have many years to work on that." Aeolian said as he handed the chain back to Legolas who clasped it tightly. The four sat quietly in comfortable silence.

"I was going to have a memorial in the private gardens for Kahari tomorrow."

"We should have a feast and get drunk." Azian commented. "That would be more suited for him."

All four smiled. "We could have that too. The palace needs a bit of work first maybe at the summer solstice." Thranduil said. "What do you think Legolas?"

There was no response from the youngest elf. Aeolian peered down at him to see that he was asleep and for the first time in ages with his eyes open.

"Do you think he will be alright father?" Azian asked as Aeolian leant back against a tree and tried to get Legolas more comfortable without waking him. Luckily for him Legolas was deeply asleep and Aeolian was able to place his head in his lap gently smoothing the hair in a rhythmic fashion.

"Over time yes but this is so different from anything before. No elf has survived what Legolas has gone through. I am in new territory and Legolas has changed. But he is strong and he has us. He will not fall."

"No he won't for we won't allow it." The three focused their eyes on the prince who shifted slightly and a small smile appeared on his face. Legolas would survive and he would emerge stronger for the royal family of Mirkwood would not allow anything else to happen. Mirkwood would recover as would the wood elves with the four leading them proudly. As it has been said wood elves were not easily defeated.

OO


End file.
